Something to Believe In
by gilmoregirlfan2013
Summary: A/U Lorelai married Chris when she found out she was pregnant. Their marriage was never great but she kept it up for their daughter. What happens when Lorelai meets a certain diner owner and Chris proves that he may not be marriage material after all these years. Maybe for once in her life she will find "Something to Believe In"JavaJunkie. Title is a Bangles song, I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lorelai and Chris married when they were 16. Lorelai felt that it would be better for their future child to grow up with both parents. Richard and Emily insisted the young married couple live with them until Chris graduated from Yale. Lorelai earned her GED and put her college plans. Chris ended up going to Yale and graduation from there. After graduation he worked for Richard's company. Emily and Richard bought them a house in Hartford as a belated marriage present when Chris graduated. Lorelai and Chris' marriage was never in the best place. He loved her with all his heart but she could never quite return the sentiment however she made it work for their daughter. She felt like a single mom most of the time since Chris worked long hours. Their marriage and recently began to feel more like an obligation than ever before. Chris goes on business trips quite often, leaving Lorelai and Rory home by themselves for weeks at a time. Lorelai and Rory have a very close relationship. The story begins when Rory is 16 and attending Chilton.

A/N. First, thanks for taking an interest in this story! Second, this is an alternate universe story as well as a JavaJunkie story. I have planned for Chris to have more scenes at the beginning of this story. Rory is going to act a little different from the show considering she grew up in Hartford. However, her and Lorelai's relationship is very much like the show. Finally, I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first fanfiction ever. Also if anyone is interested in helping with this story by helping me edit or giving new ideas just let me know. I would greatly appreciate it.

This is a short chapter, they will get longer as the story goes on. I just wanted this chapter to ease into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls in any form. also the title is from a Bangles song, which I do not own either. I love the Bangles but I don't own them or their songs.

-  
Lorelai Hayden awoke to an empty bed. This was something that she grew accustomed to especially in the last few years of their marriage. Chris was always on business trips and when he was home he only managed to stay home for a few days at a time. This was beginning to put a severe strain on their marriage. She didn't feel like she had a husband anymore. She was growing tired of that feeling.

When she realized what time it was, Lorelai quickly sprang out of bed and hopped into the shower. After, she showered she dressed in an outfit that was Lorelai-approved but that her mother, Emily, would hate. Her outfit that day was a knee-length black skirt that hugged her curves and blue blouse that brought out her amazing blue eyes. Lorelai has some DAR errands to run for her mother today so she had to look somewhat like a proper society woman. Although her definition of proper society dress was wildly different from everyone else. Her outfits made her stand out in a crowd and she loved that. Taking one last look in the mirror, to make sure her hair and makeup was properly in place, she began to follow the smell of coffee downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh Rory, you are definitely my favorite daughter of all time." Lorelai announced as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm your only daughter mom, plus you're only saying because I was awake before you and made the coffee"

"Well you got me there kid."

"Now hurry mom, I cannot be late for school again."

"I only made you late once and I apologized, just let it go kid"

"Let's just go"

"Fine, let's go" Lorelai said as she made her way out the front door with her thermos full of coffee in one hand and keys and purse in the other.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Chilton. Rory begins to get out of the car as Lorelai starts to speak

"Hey, I was thinking we could go shopping after you get out of school today, I only have a few things to do this morning. Plus your dad won't be home for a few more days so my afternoon is completely free."

"Sounds good mom, plus I have a few things I need to pick up for school"

"Ugh Rory, when I said shopping I meant shoes and clothes shopping, not school supplies."

"If you let me get some school supplies, I promise we will also buy some shoes" Rory said as if she was speaking to a 5 year old.

"YAY, thank you mommy" Lorelai said grinning.

"You're insane, bye see you this afternoon."

"But you still love me, bye kiddo" Lorelai yelled at Rory as Rory was entering the halls of Chilton. Rory just shook her head at her mother's antics.

After dropping Rory off, Lorelai began her journey to Stars Hollow to check out the Independence Inn. She was looking for a place for her mother to hold her DAR meetings temporarily.

After about a thirty minute drive, Lorelai passed the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign and gazed around in wonder at this delightful small town.

Next time: Lorelai finds in the Independence Inn and has lunch at a certain diner and meets a certain diner owner.


	2. Introducing Stars Hollow

A/N. Thanks for taking an interest in the story. I would greatly appreciate some reviews. Note some of the characters might seem out of character but this is an alternate universe story so they will probably be out of character. Once again, thanks for reading, love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, although I desperately wish I did.

* * *

Lorelai arrived in Stars Hollow and stopped her car in the middle of the street while looking around at this small town. She was brought out of her daze by an older man in a sweater vest yelling at her,

"You cannot just park your car in the middle of the street, what do you think you are doing?"

Lorelai quickly rolled down her window. "Sorry I was just looking at this lovely town. Could you point me in the direction of the Independence Inn?" she asked.

"Oh yes this is a lovely town but we don't need people stopping traffic. Just continue on down this road and the inn will be on your left." the man stated plainly.

"Thanks for the directions and sorry for stopping traffic on the bustling roadway." Lorelai said sarcastically, noting that they were no other cars on the road at this specific time.

"I'm not sure I like your attitude..." the older gentleman said waiting for her to state her name.

"Oh, I'm Lorelai Hayden" she introduced herself sweetly "and you are?" she asked.

"Taylor Doose, town selectman. I make sure this town runs properly. I also own Doose's Market, which is just right..."

"Well Taylor, I would really like to get to the Inn and stop blocking all this traffic" Lorelai interrupted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Taylor began to get agitated at this woman so-called rudeness in his eyes as Lorelai rolled up her window and began to drive away from him. Taylor stomped back towards his store fuming over his encounter with the random tourist driving through his town. Luke chuckled to himself when he saw Taylor stomping in front of his store, wondering what in the world he was upset over now. Knowing Taylor he was probably upset because he couldn't think of anymore ridiculous festivals for the town to hold.

* * *

Lorelai found the Independence Inn within minutes after her weird encounter with Taylor Doose. When she stepped out of her car, she was taken aback by the simplicity of the Inn. This inn looked very homey, which in her opinion was a great thing. This inn was very different from anything in Hartford, where everything seemed giant and very off with their heads. The Independence Inn seemed very comforting, somewhere that she would love to spend her downtime and a place she wasn't so sure if her mother would approve of. With this thought in her mind, she walked in the front door and up to the front desk where she saw a nicely dressed man giving himself a manicure.

"Excuse me, I'm here to talk to someone about using the inn for some events I have coming up" Lorelai explained.

"Can't you see I'm busy doing something else" the man said in his thick french accent.

"Well excuse me for thinking it is your job to help people, I mean you do work the front desk. I have no experience working in a hotel but I know for a fact that if you work the front desk you're supposed to help people. So with that said, who can I talk too about booking the inn for events?" Lorelai said already getting aggravated. This was the second rude person she met in this town. I thought small towns were supposed to have warm and greeting people, not people who act as if you owe them something. There are enough of those people in Hartford, Lorelai thought to herself.

"I'm on my break right..." the man started to say before being interrupted by the warm, gentle voice of an older woman who was stylishly dressed.

"Oh Michel, leave the woman alone and I already told you, you are not taking any more breaks, every time I come to the front desk you are on a supposed break. Just do your work." the woman said before turning to Lorelai

"Hi, I'm Mia. What did you need help with Miss?"

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Hayden, I was looking into booking this inn for some meetings for my mother."

"Oh yes, that will not be a problem. Why don't we go into the dining area to talk, no one is in their anyways at this time. We can have some coffee or tea while we talk." Mia said gesturing in the direction of the dining room.

"Well you did say the magic word coffee, where ever there is coffee you can find Lorelai. Some say I'm addicted and all I say to them is to bring me another cup of coffee" Lorelai told Mia with a very straight face before laughing. Mia just smiled at this woman babbling about coffee while walking towards a table in the dining room.

"We can sit here, I will just go into the kitchen and get the coffee, make yourself comfortable Lorelai."

Lorelai just nodded in response while sitting at the table. Mia came back into the dining room, holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"I asked Sookie, our chef, to bring out some cookies once they are out of the oven."

"Cookies and coffee at the same time? You may just never get rid of me, Mia" Lorelai joked while taking the cup from Mia.

"Well you seem like good company. Now what was this event you wanted to hold here?" Mia asked.

"Oh well, my mother, Emily, is a member of the DAR, that's Daughters of the American Revolution, and they need some place to hold their meetings. Their current meeting place is undergoing construction and the women claim holding meetings there is harmful to their health. Even though the construction is nowhere near where their meetings are held. The construction workers told them it was safe to hold meetings there since construction is in a different part of the building but they enjoy being completely stubborn so..." Lorelai noticed Mia's strange expression "Sorry, I'm rambling I tend to do that when talking about my mother and the freakin' DAR. Sorry" Lorelai said clearly embarrassed she was letting her feelings for her mother show to this woman she barely knew.

"It is completely fine. Now when would they need to hold their meetings? They would be able to use the dining room as long as it did not interfere with the regular dining hours we have. If they did use the dining room we could always have coffee and tea ready for them." Mia explained. Before Lorelai could answer Mia's question Sookie walked up with a plate full of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

"Lorelai, I would like you to meet Sookie, she is our chef here at the Independence Inn. She is one of the most amazing chefs I have ever known. Her food cannot compete with any others." At this Sookie blushed before sticking her hand out for Lorelai to shake.

"Hi Sookie, I'm Lorelai" Lorelai said while shaking her head. She noticed that Sookie's hand wrapped in a bandage. Sookie saw how Lorelai was looking at her hand. Sookie started rambling on about how she got her injury, Lorelai was amused at how clutzy this woman was in the kitchen yet managed to create amazing foods, granted she had only just tasted the cookies but if they were any indication for the rest of her food, she knew that Sookie was absolutely amazing in the kitchen. Lorelai had no skills in the kitchen whatsoever, all she knew how to do was make coffee and cook frozen things, which sometimes turned into a disaster itself. After finishing her story, Sookie walked back into the kitchen. Lorelai then turned back to Mia to answer her question.

"The meetings would be held at 2 o'clock on Tuesdays every week for a few weeks. The meetings usually last two hours however I'm not sure how many weeks they would need to book the inn for." Lorelai quickly stated.

"Tuesdays at two would be fine, we have no other events that need the use of the dining room at the time" Mia explained.

"Ok, well I need to talk to my mother about this still, she just sent me down here to check the place out. I'm sure she would like to hold the meetings here but after I talk to her I can call you to let you know." Lorelai said not really sure if her mother would approve of this inn.

"Well here is my card, it has the Independence Inn's number on there as well as my direct office number if Michel gives you a hard time again" Mia said while handing Lorelai a business card. "Oh and Lorelai, if you want a really great cup of coffee, you should go to Luke's, he makes the best cup of coffee in this town. I've tried to learn his secret but he just will not tell me"

"I think I passed that on the way here but I was confused because I saw a Luke's sign but I also saw a William's Hardware sign, it kind of threw me off for a second."

"The diner was once a hardware store, Luke just never took down the sign. Taylor is always yelling at him about it but he refuses to take it down."

"Oh, I met Taylor on the way here. He is a very grumpy man."

"Well you managed to meet Star Hollow's grumpiest people in one day, Taylor and Michel. Luke may seem grumpy at first but he's really not." Mia explained.

"Well thank you Mia. Would you mind if I left my car here? I would like to walk around the town and just explore since I'm finished with my errands for the day."

"Of course dear, this town is tiny so exploring will take maybe 10 minutes" Mia said chuckling. Lorelai laughed as well.

"Ok well, I think my first stop will be Luke's since it is so highly recommended." Lorelai said as she was walking to the front door of the inn. Mia and Lorelai walked out on the porch together. Lorelai began her trek back to town.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Lorelai arrived at Luke's Diner. As she walked through the door, the bells overhead chimed announcing her arrival.

"Oh, it's you again!" Taylor shouted across the diner interrupting his current argument with Luke. All eyes in the diner turned to her as Taylor walked over. "I was not through talking to you earlier when you decided to drive off rudely."

"Awww, did you miss me that much Taylor? I was just doing as you politely suggested and moving my car out-of-the-way as to not block the heavy traffic flow" Lorelai sarcastically said. "I mean there was just so much traffic and I could not be the reason that traffic was blocked." She finished her speech with a roll of her eyes.

"Your attitude is not needed in this town"

"Well too bad since I decided that I'm moving here!"

"You're not serious, are you?" Taylor managed to stammer out as his face was turning 12 different shades of red. He could not imagine living in a town with this smart mouth woman.

Lorelai burst out laughing, "no I'm not serious. I just said that to see the look on your face and it was so worth it." She said with tears in her eyes from laughing. Lorelai breezed past Taylor to take a seat at the counter. Luke chuckled at the exchange in front of him. He did not know this woman but anyone that could make Taylor this frustrated over something so simple seemed alright to him. As she sat down at the counter Luke stared at her. She had some of the bluest eyes he's ever seen. They were captivating.

"I need coffee now. I've heard reviews from Mia that the coffee was amazing, so I desperately need a cup of coffee. I mean I haven't had a cup in like 5 minutes." Lorelai begged while looking up at the man behind the counter smiling.

"You know that stuff will kill you." The diner man said as he grabbed a mug and coffee pot to pour Lorelai a cup.

"Yeah I can see the headline now: 'Backwards baseball cap guy kills young pretty customer by serving her one cup of coffee.' Sounds interesting enough, I would read it" Lorelai deadpanned. She picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip. "Oh my god, this is definitely the best cup of coffee I've ever tasted. Trust me I know good coffee and this is great."

Luke just gave her a slight smile at that statement.

"My name is not backwards baseball cap guy," he grumbled. "It's Luke, is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well Luke, not backwards baseball cap guy,I'm Lorelai and I will take a cheeseburger and a side of fries. Ooohhhh and a piece of pie." She said excitedly just now noticing the pie and the end of the counter.

"It will be right out" Luke said while walking back to the kitchen to prepare her order since Cesar was on his break. A few minutes later Luke brought out her order, "here's your death on a plate." Luke once again grabbed the coffee pot to refill her mug.

"Wow, I can see why people come here. It is obviously for the charming diner owner who likes to tell people how their food will kill them." She noticed Luke just staring at her. "I mean it, you're just so charming Luke."

"Just eat your burger"

"Yes sir" Lorelai said while saluting before she dug into her burger. She finished her burger within just a few minutes. Luke was stunned at how fast she ate. "Ok Luke now I need my slice of pie and a refill on my coffee again" she stated while waving her coffee cup in the air.

"I'm not giving any more coffee that's like your 3rd cup and you've been here less than an hour."

"Exactly, I'm behind. Please give me more coffee. Please, please, please, please, please.." she begged while giving him the famous Lorelai pout that she perfected over the years. No one could resist the pout and batting of the eyelashes.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up. I will give you coffee"

"Yay!" she yelled clapping like a little kid who was just told they were going to Disney World.

Luke just rolled his eyes at her antics as Lorelai finished off her pie and cup of coffee. He walked around the diner tending to the other customers. They were not many people in the diner because it was the mid-afternoon lull. The lunch rush had already come and gone. Luke walked back up to her and took her plates away since she already polished of her pie.

"Oh crap!" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed, startling Luke. "I'm running late once again."

"For what?" Luke questioned. He was very curious about this woman's life.

"I have to go pick up my daughter from school, we have plans to go shopping after school today. I should have left a few minutes ago to beat the school traffic on the way back to Hartford. Can I please get a cup of coffee to go?" Lorelai explained.

"You're an addict" Luke said while grabbing a to-go cup and pouring coffee in. He snapped the lid on and handed it to her.

"If I'm an addict, you're my dealer today hun." Lorelai said while digging around for money in her purse. Luke noticed her trying to find her wallet in her cluttered purse.

"Don't worry about it, the first visit is always on the house" Luke explained. He blushed slightly when she called him hun.

"Thanks! See ya around Luke" Lorelai yelled while walking out the door and trudging her way back to the inn to pick up her car.

"Bye Lorelai" Luke yelled back. He was hoping that she was right and that they would see each other around. Even if she was annoying there was just something about her that drew him in. Her personality could seem over-bearing at times but she also seemed like a genuinely happy person. She was the one customer that he could definitely look forward to seeing more of.

* * *

Lorelai arrived back at the Independence Inn within a few minutes. As she was climbing into the car her cellphone began to ring, thinking it was Rory calling to find out where she was, Lorelai answered it,

"Hey kiddo" she said into the phone.

"Hey Lor" the voice on the other line said.

"Oh, hey Chris, what's up?" She asked knowing that he was probably calling to say he had to extend his trip by a few more days. He seemed to do that more and more lately.

"Well I have some news for you..." Chris said.

When he said that Lorelai could have sworn that she heard someone else in the background.

Cliffhanger? Ehhh not so much haha.

* * *

Next time: Chris' news, Lorelai reflects on her trip to the diner and some mother-daughter bonding time.

Thanks for reading, leave some reviews please!


	3. Reflections and Shopping

**A/N: Thanks for taking an interest in this story! I hope you enjoy! I would love it if you would leave a review saying what you liked or disliked about the story, I'm open to your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I wish I did, I hope to soon own the seasons of Gilmore Girls though but that is close as I will get to owning anything Gilmore Girls related.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Oh, hey Chris, what's up?" She asked knowing that he was probably calling to say he had to extend his trip by a few more days. He seemed to be doing that more and more lately._

_"Well I have some news for you..." Chris said._

_When she said that Lorelai could have sworn that she heard someone else in the background._

* * *

"Is there someone with you right now?" Lorelai questioned.

"What? It's just one of my business partners. No one else" Chris lied. Lorelai knew he was lying but did not feeling like pressuring the issue over the phone.

"So what did you need to tell me this time Chris?"

"Well actually right now I'm in Boston. I was calling to say that I will be home tomorrow." He answered.

"Why the hell are you in Boston Chris? You're supposed to be in California, that's where you told me you were going when you left two weeks ago. How long have you been in Boston?" Lorelai demanded.

"I arrived in Boston yesterday; it was a last minute stop on our trip."

"Well why didn't you call me yesterday to inform me where you were?"

"I was just really busy. Why are you so mad at me?" Chris stammered out

"Really, you don't know the reason why I'm mad? God, Chris you have to be one of the stupidest people that I know. I'm your wife; I should know where you are. Especially when you travel to a completely different destination than you told me about. You should have the decency to pick up the phone and at least call me when your schedule changes."

"I'm sorry Lor. There are just some things that we need to discuss when I get home tomorrow."

"Whatever Chris and don't call me Lor, I think I outgrew that nickname years ago. Bye." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone and threw it in the backseat of her car. Her conversation ended with Chris as soon as she pulled up to Chilton. She tried desperately to calm herself down before getting out going to find Rory.

Lorelai parked the car and got out. Rory spotted Lorelai first, she came running up to her.

"Hi mom, I know that we said we would go shopping after school but can we postpone that until tomorrow? Paris called an emergency Franklin meeting so I have to attend. I tried to call but you didn't answer your phone." Rory said quickly.

"Yeah, sorry kid I was on the phone with your Dad. Go to your meeting but I will hold you to that shopping day tomorrow." Lorelai said not caring that Chris said he would be home tomorrow. Truthfully, she wasn't excited about him coming home. She never was anymore because she knew that he would be gone again soon. She was a little anxious to see what needed to be talked about though. Plus, Lorelai knew that she knew when he said coming home, he would come in late at night. No matter where he was traveling from, he always managed to sneak back into the house late at night.

"Why did Dad call?" Rory asked.

"He just called to say that he will be coming home tomorrow. Don't worry though he will still have our shopping day. He will probably want to rest from his traveling anyways." Lorelai did not bother telling Rory that he was in Boston instead of California like he said because she knew Rory would ask questions that she didn't have the answers for.

"Oh ok. Paris offered to drive me home after the meeting. We won't be too long. I will definitely be home in time for movie night."

"Sounds great, I have to go to the store anyways and get some supplies for movie night. We are dangerously low on our usual snackage and coffee. Have fun with Paris." Lorelai smirked.

"Yea because Paris is just loads of fun. See you at home." Rory said while walking back into Chilton. She was in a hurry to get back to the meeting because she really did not want to deal with Paris anymore today. Rory was confused as to why her dad was coming home early from a business trip. He never came home early, she had a weird feeling about him but she wasn't sure why.

Lorelai got back into her car and drove in the direction of the nearest grocery store.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up in front of her house. Her trip to the store had been a success although she did pick up way more food than usual. When she left Stars Hollow she was in a great mood but her call with Chris dampened her mood a little. Tonight might just turn into a mini-wallowing night.

After dropping all her bags in the kitchen she picked up the phone to call her mother. She told Emily that the Independence Inn would be a great place to hold her DAR meetings. Lorelai filled her in on the finer points of the Inn, like Mia's offer to have tea or coffee, whichever they wanted, and some amazing freshly baked goods they could eat during their meetings. Much to Lorelai's surprise Emily agreed with her and said the inn sounded like a lovely place. Lorelai ended the call by telling her mother she would call Mia to tell her they wanted to book the inn for a few weeks to hold their meetings.

Lorelai decided to call Mia tomorrow; she really did not want to deal with any more people at the moment. She thought maybe instead of calling Mia, she and Rory could take a detour into Star's Hollow during their shopping trip tomorrow. Once Rory heard of the amazing coffee at Luke's they would definitely have to visit at least once. The thought of going back to Stars Hollow put a small smile back on her place.

As she settled down on the couch with a blanket and some pop-corn she began to think back on her day in the small town. Despite meeting Taylor and Michel right off the bat, she did also get to meet Mia, Sookie and Luke and they all seemed like nice people. Mia and Sookie were both so friendly and warm unlike the woman she knew in Hartford. Mia and Sookie both seemed like real people. All the women in Hartford were basically clones of one another. Their only concerns in life were about their rank in the Hartford Society and doing everything they could to climb up the social ladder. Lorelai could definitely see becoming quick friends with both Mia and Sookie if she were to spend more time in Stars Hollow. She thought back to her trip to Luke's Diner. Mia was spot on about the coffee being amazing. The food was also really great. He knew how to cook a great burger even if it did come with a lecture about how it would kill her. Luke did seem a little grumpy at first but she remembered Mia telling her that he was not really grumpy. Perhaps the grumpiness was reserved for certain people. He did at least try to make conversation with her. Maybe she could get him to talk to her more if she made a return trip. As she was thinking about Luke she couldn't help but smile. She had noticed that he was a very handsome man so unlike Christopher. Christopher was handsome too but his was more of the clean-cut well-dressed handsome while Luke had that rugged handsomeness. She noticed that his hair was longer that Chris' and he wasn't clean shaven, he had plenty of stubble around his chin. God, he had such beautiful blue eyes.

"Calm down Lorelai" she said out loud to herself. "You have a husband. Well yea but I'm only thinking about him, I'm not doing anything with him besides a little bantering during my lunch time. There is no harm in bantering at all." She stopped arguing with herself when she heard the front door open.

"Mom are you talking to yourself again?" Rory asked smiling.

"Well I do make a great conversation partner."

"Sure mom, well I'm going to drop this stuff off in my room and change clothes and then we can begin movie night." Rory said as she began walking up the stairs. Lorelai quickly followed her.

"I need to change too. Rory you can choose the movies tonight. I will also order some pizza and oh, I got plenty of other snacks for tonight. I bought double what we usually do. I'm not sure why though but the more I thought about it I figured we could just challenge ourselves to see how much we could truly eat." Lorelai was practically yelling now considering Rory was already in her room and Lorelai was in her and Chris' room. Lorelai went ahead and called for pizza to be delivered.

"Sounds great!" Rory yelled coming out of her room dressed in dark blue sweatpants and a pink Hello-Kitty t-shirt.

"Hey kid isn't that my shirt?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yea but it was in my room so I decided to wear it plus you were the one that complained because it shrank in the dryer when you washed it for the first time."

"Doesn't mean that I didn't still want the shirt, tight shirts can be a great thing."

"Ugh seriously Mom, let's just go watch our movies."

"Fine, what movies do you want to watch tonight?"

"I figured we could just start with Willy Wonka and see where the night takes us."

"Whatever you want" Lorelai said while walking into the kitchen to gather all their required snacks for their movie nights. Movie nights were a requirement in their household. Chris used to be there for movie nights but of course his job always required more of him than the girls did, which was not a bad thing because he always broke many movie night rules and questioned their eating habits. No matter how many movie nights they had Chris would always make some terrible comment about their eating habits. He always thought he was being funny but honestly his comments sometimes hurt Lorelai. At first she would watch what she ate in front of him careful not to eat too much but once Rory confronted her about it, she realized that she was not going to change her eating habits she had all her life for him because he had a small problem with it.

A few minutes later the pizza arrived. Lorelai paid the delivery boy and carried the pizza into the living room. She placed it on the table next to all the other goodies. Lorelai sat down next to Rory and the couch and immediately went for the pizza. She once again reminded Rory of the movie night rules. Rory knew the rules by heart but Lorelai felt the telling of the rules was all a part of the tradition of movie night. Eat pizza, recite the rules and stay up late watching whatever movies they decided on that week were the 3 things Lorelai could depend on every Friday night. (A/N No Friday night dinners because they did not have to borrow money from Lorelai's parents to pay for Chilton.)

After watching Willy Wonka, Rory decided on Dirty Dancing, there was no reason behind this decision besides the fact that is was closest to the TV when Rory went to change movies. Once that movie finished, Lorelai looked over and noticed that Rory had dozed off. She gently woke her up and walked her up to the stairs to her bed.

"Goodnight kid, get prepared for a super-packed shopping day tomorrow. There's one place that I want to go tomorrow, it is a little out of the way but I promise you will love it." Lorelai whispered.

"OK" Rory whispered back sleepily.

Lorelai tucked her daughter into her bed and turned off all the lights in her room. She went back downstairs to pick up what was left of their movie night goodies. They challenged themselves to eat all that Lorelai had bought that day but that was a challenge that failed miserably. At least she would not need to make a trip to the store anytime soon. After she cleaned the living room from all their favorite junk foods, she went upstairs and began to get ready for bed. Chris would be home sometime tomorrow so this was her last night to sleep in the bed by herself. Since Chris was always gone she liked sleeping in their bed by herself. She could stretch out as far as she wanted. She could sleep in the middle of bed if she desired. As soon as she laid her head down on her pillow she was dead asleep.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to Rory peering down at her.

"Crap Rory, way to give your favorite mother a heart attack."

"Sorry, I was just coming to wake you because I've been up for an hour and eager to go shopping. Hey, what's that place you mentioned last night before tucking me into bed?" Rory questioned.

"Whoa, I just woke up. Coffee first and questions later my dear child."

"I already made the coffee. You just have to go downstairs to get it."

"Ugh downstairs is too far. I mean I have to get up and walk across the room then go down the stairs and then…."

Rory interrupted her rant, "what if I bring you a cup up here? That way you can get a move on and we can go shopping."

Lorelai smiled knowing by going on a rant about walking downstairs to get coffee she could get Rory to bring her coffee in bed. Rory left the room and came back just a few minutes later with a large steaming cup of coffee which Lorelai graciously accepted. She finished the cup within just a few minutes. After finishing her coffee, she announced that she was going to take a shower and start getting ready for their shopping day. Rory left the room saying she was going to do the same thing.

About an hour later, Lorelai emerged from her room wearing her favorite jeans and her favorite somewhat tight t-shirt. She rarely dressed in just jeans and t-shirt anymore. She was constantly working with her mother to plan some weird DAR event and had to be dressed in what her mother would refer to as " society clothes," although her wardrobe choices always pushed the boundaries. Weekends were really the only time should could dress like she truly wanted too since she did not see much of her mother on the weekends. Rory met her mother in the hallway dressed in a similar way to her mother except her outfit was slightly more appropriate for a 16-year-old. They both grabbed their jackets if it was cold outside. They made their way into the kitchen and both filled their thermoses with coffee to tide them over until they made it to the Hartford Mall. Making their way out of the house and into the car, Rory asked once again about where Lorelai talked about last night and where she wanted to make a return trip to today.

"Oh well about 30 minutes from here, give or take, there is a town called Stars Hollow. In this town there is a diner named Luke's and they have the absolute best coffee and you know how I feel about coffee. This coffee is seriously the best plus the food is great too. So I was thinking after shopping today we can go there for dinner tonight before we go back home. Plus while we are there I need to stop by the Independence Inn because your grandmother wants to reserve it for her DAR meetings. I thought today would be a good opportunity to go by there again plus I think you will like the town, it is very small and full of interesting people and various shops." Lorelai explained.

"Well if they have the best coffee of course we have to go there. We can't just pass up an opportunity to get really great coffee that would just be a crime against all of coffee kind but isn't dad coming home tonight? Why aren't we having dinner with him?" Rory inquired.

"Well you know that he usually doesn't get home until late so I figured going out to dinner without would be fine. Besides he did not have the decency to alert us first thing when his plans changed like he used too so in the honor of being completely petty, we can do the same thing," Lorelai said. "Besides I don't think he has any more trips planned for a while so we will have time to spend with him."

"OK, well let's get this shopping trip started then." Rory said as they pulled up to the mall.

First thing they did when they arrived at the mall was hit the food court because it was lunch time and they did not eat much breakfast. After indulging in all the food court had to offer they began their shopping trip. While going from store to store buying things they did not really need, Lorelai recounted yesterday's trip to Stars Hollow to Rory. She told her of the town grumps, the very gentle and warm inn owner, the hilariously klutzy chef that worked at the inn that also made amazing cookies and the gruff yet nice diner owner who happened to make the world's best coffee in Lorelai's opinion. Once they had hit almost every single store in the mall and spent way too much money, they decided it was time for dinner.

With only one place set in her mind, Lorelai climbed into her car and began the drive to Stars Hollow. She was going to enjoy her time before Christopher came home because after thinking about it, she did not have a good feeling at all when he said they needed to talk. Nothing good ever came from him when he dared to utter those words. Rory noticed that her mother appeared to be in a deep concentration, she wondered what she could be thinking about. Unknown to her mother, Rory also had a bad feeling about coming home. He never cut his business trips short. He only did once before but that was when one of his business partners had an emergency that required him to fly home. She feared that her dad had lost his job or was in trouble with his company. Neither one of the girls talked on the way to Stars Hollow, they were both filled with worry over Chris' return home.

* * *

Arriving in Stars Hollow, Lorelai drove past the diner on her way to the inn. Rory noticed her driving by and spoke up about it,

"Hey mom wasn't that the diner back there that you just passed?"

"Yeah, that was it but I have something to do at the inn first, remember? I need to talk to Mia about the DAR meetings. We talked yesterday I told her I had to talk to Emily before making a final decision on if the meetings would be held there. Emily actually agreed with me on the inn so I just wanted to tell Mia in person about the meetings and work out some of the details while we are here. Don't worry I won't take long at all. You could walk around the town and explore if you wanted to or go ahead and go to the diner and wait for me or stay and talk to Mia with me, whatever you want to do."

"You would actually let me walk around this town by myself but you hardly know about the town."

"Seriously Rory it is a tiny town your exploration would only last a few minutes plus I doubt the crime rate is very high here. Also you're growing up you don't need me to hold your hand every step of the way. You're a big girl now." Lorelai joked while parking her car at the inn. "Now I want you to come inside first and meet Mia then you can go explore if you want to."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rory said getting out of the car and walking up towards the inn with her mother.

* * *

**Not a great place to end it but the next chapter will deal with Rory exploring the town, a second visit to the diner for Lorelai and Rory's first visit to the diner. Chris will also be in the next chapter and he and Lorelai will have some major things to discuss. Rory will also meet some familiar faces while exploring.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. They help me when writing this story so if you like the story, please leave a review. Also thanks for the follows guys; they definitely put a smile on my face! Another chapter could be posted tonight. I already many ideas about the direction I could take it in so as long as I have time to type it up I will post it.**

**Reviews:**

**Nancy: Thanks for your review. Chris won't be around for too much longer but right now he is definitely a major part of the story. Luke is definitely in awe of Lorelai for her response to Taylor and for other reasons that will get mentioned. I love reading the stories that have Luke and Lorelai meet in a different time and place.**

**BFD: Thanks for the review! I'm definitely going to keep going.**


	4. This may be hard to hear

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

* * *

_Previously: Lorelai receives a call from Chris saying they need to talk when he gets home. Lorelai and Rory spend time together with movie night and shopping. Lorelai suggests to Rory about going by Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow for dinner, Rory agrees. Story picks up with their arrival in Stars Hollow at the Independence Inn._

* * *

Lorelai and Rory walk through the door of the Independence Inn. Luckily for them, this time they did not have to face Michel at the front desk instead Mia was standing at the front desk. Mia spots Lorelai and calls her over.

"Hey Lorelai, it's nice to see you again. Who is this pretty girl with you?"

"Hi Mia, this is my daughter Rory. I told her about my trip to Stars Hollow yesterday and we both agreed to come back so she could try out Luke's Diner. I told her she could explore the town while I talk to you." Lorelai explained.

"Well it is nice to meet you Rory. I'm sure you will like the town and it will not take long to explore at all I explained that to your mother yesterday." Mia said while smiling at Rory.

"It is nice to meet you too Mia. Well I guess I will go walk around while you two talk. Meet you back at the diner mom?" Rory questioned.

"Sure thing. Mia and I only have a few things to discuss so we won't take too long." Lorelai said as Rory began to walk towards the front door and out on the porch.

After Rory left Mia turned to Lorelai "You said you wanted to talk about something? Come on we can go talk in my office today." Mia gestured in the direction of her office. Lorelai into the office and sat on the chair in front of Mia's desk. Mia sat on the opposite side.

"What did you want to talk about dear?" Mia asked.

"Well I talked to my mother yesterday after our meeting and she agreed that the Independence Inn sounded like a nice plan to hold her DAR meetings. She really loved your suggestion about having tea and coffee and desserts during the meeting. Right now she thinks that we will need to reserve the space every Tuesday for 5 weeks, if that can be worked out."

"Of course, your mother's group will be able to hold their meetings here for as long as she likes. We typically don't have too many things that need the use of the dining room in the middle of the week. There should be no problem at all with having desserts. You will need to discuss with Sookie about the desserts though; she can give you a list of things she typically makes during the week so you can choose what desserts we serve the DAR group. Sookie is not here today but perhaps you could drop in another day to speak to her." Mia suggested.

"Would Monday be okay to meet with Sookie? It is the only day that I have available before the meeting this Tuesday."

"Of course, Sookie will be back by then. She is always ready to cook for whatever event we have." Mia said laughing. "Now if you don't mind me asking how old is your daughter? I'm just curious because you look really young to have such a grown-up daughter."

"Oh well Rory is 16 years old. I had her when I was 16, it was quite the scandal among my family at the time but I wouldn't change the fact that I had her so young because she has turned into an amazing kid." Lorelai said proudly.

"I see. Do you have any other children?" Mia inquired.

"No, just the one child, my husband, Chris, and I talked about having more kids once before but he was always so busy with work. I wasn't even sure if I wanted any more kids."

"How long have you been married?"

"It will soon be 16 years. We got married a little while after Rory was born." Lorelai seemed to trail off with that sentence. "Well it was nice chatting with you Mia but I'm super hungry so I better go find Rory and eat before I just wither away" Lorelai joked.

"Oh of course Lorelai, we would not want you to wither away. I guess I will see you Monday for the meeting with Sookie?"

"I will be here. What time would be best to come by and talk with her? I wouldn't want to interrupt her schedule."

"The morning would be best because she spends most of the afternoon preparing for dinner. Maybe after you meet with her you could join me for lunch so we can make sure everything is in place for the DAR meetings."

"Sounds like a plan Mia, see you Monday." Lorelai said while waving and walking out the front door. She began to walk back to town to meet Rory at the diner.

* * *

While Lorelai was chatting with Mia, Rory was off exploring Stars Hollow. She didn't stop to go into any of the stores she figured her mother might want to go into them after dinner. As she walked back the dance studio, she noticed that woman standing outside smoking shouting directions at the little kids inside dancing. The woman waved and smiled as Rory passed by, Rory just smiled back. Continuing her walk she noticed a tall guy with a head full of brown, floppy hair walking towards her. When the boy passed by her, he stopped and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said.

"Hi, I'm Rory."

"Rory, that's an unusual name." Dean remarked.

"Well my mom actually named me after herself. So my real name is Lorelai but everyone calls me Rory so they cannot confuse my mother and me." Rory explained.

"That's cool, Lorelai is a great name. Are you new in town? I just never seen you around before and this is a small town so you basically know everyone."

"No, my mom and I are just visiting. She came here the other day and fell in love with the coffee at Luke's Diner so she had to make a return trip so I could taste the coffee she loves so much."

"Cool, well I was just going to Luke's Diner now for a cup of coffee before work. Would you like to walk with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Ummm sure, I have to meet my mom there anyways for dinner soon. So I will go with you there Dean." Rory smiled.

"Okay well let's go then." Dean smiled back.

The pair began to walk back to Luke's, an awkward silence falling upon them. They arrived at Luke's quickly. Dean held the door open for Rory.

"Wow it's crowded in here," Rory exclaimed.

"Yea, it is usually crowded this time every day but look there are two seats at the counter open." Dean pointed out the open space at the counter.

"Well I guess we should sit there," Rory joked walking up the counter.

A gruff looking man in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap walked up to them,

"Hey Luke can we get two cups of coffee please. I need mine to go but hers can just be put in a regular cup." Dean stated.

"Sure, coming right up" Luke said. He turned around and grabbed a to-go cup to fill with coffee. He snapped the lid on and handed it to Dean.

"Here you go Dean." Dean handed over the money for the coffee.

"Well Rory, I have to go to work now. So maybe I will see you around sometime?" Dean asked.

"Um, sure well maybe sometime, bye Dean." Rory said as Dean started walking away. When he got to the door he turned around and waved to Rory. Rory waved back smiling. _He was cute and he seems a lot different from all the other guys at Chilton she thought._

"Here's your coffee," Luke said setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of the young girl. "Although you shouldn't drink too much coffee, it will stunt your growth."

"Oh well I've been drinking coffee since I was like twelve and my mom is tall so I don't think I can stunt my growth too much" Rory informed him.

"Your mom let you drink coffee when you were only twelve?" Luke asked unbelievingly.

"Well she's addicted to it and I begged her so she finally caved in." Rory said sipping on her coffee. "My mom was right this is the best coffee ever."

As Rory stopped talking the bells above the door to diner jingled, Rory turned around at the sound of the bells. It was her mother walking in.

"There's my dear sweet Rory. I missed you so much!" Lorelai exaggerated.

"We were only apart for like 20 minutes. Nothing has really happened since I last saw you." Rory said.

"Of course it did you look completely different kid, plus you're drinking coffee without me. How could you do that?" Lorelai gasped while putting her hand over her heart like she was really upset with Rory.

Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. It was best to just play along with whatever Lorelai was doing at the time. She had a habit to make even the worst things fun by just talking. Luke noticed that this was the woman that was in his diner yesterday begging for coffee every five seconds. _She doesn't look old enough to have a daughter that old but she may have had her when she way young like his sister did, he thought_. Luke was brought out of his thoughts when Lorelai began asking for coffee.

"Hey Luke, did you miss me? I was just gone for so long. Now I'm longing for some of your coffee so please can I have some?" She asked batting her eyelashes. He just rolled her eyes and grabbed the coffee pot and a coffee cup. He set the cup down in front of her and poured some coffee.

"It there anything else you want?" He asked.

"We will take two hamburgers and two orders of fries" she said looking to Rory for confirmation. Rory nodded in confirmation. Luke scribbled down the order and walked to the kitchen to hand it to Cesar. Lorelai's cell phone started ringing. As soon as the ringing started, Luke looked at her and pointed to his no cell-phones in the diner sign and indicated that she needed to take the call outside.

"But Luke the door is all the way over there" she pouted.

"The pouting is not going to work today Lorelai. Cell phones are annoying and so are the people that use them in public places when others are trying to eat."

"Are you calling me annoying" she asked in fake shock. "You did fall for the pouting yesterday mister" she said as she got off her stool and walked towards the door. Once outside she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice on the other end demanded.

"Chris?" she asked "Rory and I are enjoying a nice dinner together because that is what a family does".

"I told you I was coming home today I thought you would be here when I arrived. You could have at least left a note or called me letting me know where you were."

"Just like you called me to tell me that your plans changed and that you were in Boston? Plus you never get home until late at night." She argued. Lorelai was now pacing in front of the diner arguing with Chris.

"Well where are you? Maybe I could join you for dinner." He said calmly.

"No Chris we will just see you when he get home" She said hanging up the phone. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself before going back into the diner. She was unaware that both Rory and Luke were watching the entire time. Luke was wondering who she could be arguing with and Rory knew that she was probably arguing with her dad because he was the only person that Lorelai really argued with on her phone. Once she calmed herself back down, Lorelai walked back into the diner. Luke was just setting their food down when she sat back down at the counter.

"Thanks Luke and can I get some more coffee please?" Lorelai said with a small smile gracing her face. He just nodded in response before grabbing the coffee pot and refilling her cup and well as Rory's. He was not going to argue with her on her coffee consumption now since she seemed upset over her phone call.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"Your father, he just got back home and couldn't find us." Lorelai explained.

"Well it looked like you were arguing with him."

"I was but I do not want to talk about it now. Just drop the issue for right now please Rory." Lorelai begged while picking up her hamburger to eat it.

"Okay…" Rory said.

They both ate in silence which was rare for them considering they were always talking. After eating their burgers and two slices of pie each, that Luke brought them without asking since he knew they were both upset about something. He did not even know these girls but he knew that he did not want to see them sad.

"Hey Luke can I get a cup of coffee to-go please? Preferably the biggest cup you own because I am in desperate need of more coffee." Lorelai asked.

"You just had two cups of coffee with your dinner, I don't think you are that desperate."

"Don't doubt her neediness for coffee. Trust me just give her the coffee before she does something completely insane." Rory pleaded.

"Oh yeah, she can become more insane than she already is?" Luke teased.

"Ugh guys! I am sitting right here" Lorelai gasped while gesturing to herself. "Seriously at least wait until I leave the room before you begin picking on me."

"That's what makes it fun though, the fact that you are sitting right there. It would not be as much fun if you could not hear us." Rory explained.

Luke just chuckled at their exchange. He began to fill up two large to-go cups with coffee. Considering her mother's addiction to coffee he figured that Rory would soon start begging for a to-go cup too. Plus he did not want to be responsible for any injuries that may occur if the two had to fight over a cup of coffee. He handed the two cups of coffee to them. They graciously accepted and thanked him. Lorelai paid their bill and got up to leave.

"Thanks again Luke. I might come back again Monday since I have a meeting at the Inn. Try not to miss me too much" Lorelai joked.

"I can't make any promises" Luke deadpanned.

Lorelai just laughed and walked out the door with Rory close behind her.

The pair walked back to the inn and climbed into Lorelai's car to head back home.

* * *

The car ride back to Hartford was silent until Rory spoke up,

"So mom why were you flirting with Luke?" Rory teased.

"What? What are you talking about? I was not flirting with him. That was just some simple bantering." Lorelai stammered out, slightly blushing.

"Really? Bantering is what you're calling it? 'Try not to miss me too much'" Rory quoted. "that was flirting mom plus I saw you batting your eyelashes at him and you even did the Lorelai pout." She pointed out.

"Okay so even if I was flirting, I'm not saying that I was, but if I was flirting it was totally harmless. You know how I am about coffee, I will flirt with just about anyone if I can get some coffee out of the deal."

"So you do admit that you were flirting? I mean it is not a bad thing as long as it was totally harmless. You know that you are still married to dad."

"God Rory of course I know that." Lorelai snapped.

"Sorry." Rory said turning to look at the window.

"No, I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just not in the best mood now but who can blame me for flirting with Luke, he is a good-looking man." Lorelai said trying to ease the tension in the car.

"Sure, I guess for an older man" Rory said laughing.

The two chatted animatedly the rest of the way back to Hartford.

* * *

The two girls walked into the house laughing and were greeted by Chris who quickly ran to them to greet them. Rory hugged her father first and told him that she was happy he was home. Chris moved to hug Lorelai which she reciprocated. However, when he went to kiss her she turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. She was still upset with him over the phone call and she didn't want to deal with him right away.

"I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework before going to bed." Rory announced.

"Okay kid, see you in the morning" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, we can spend some time together tomorrow since your mom didn't inform me that you two would be gone all day today" Chris said looking at Lorelai. She just rolled her eyes.

"Umm sure Dad" Rory said awkwardly noticing the look Chris was giving her mother. She turned and walked up the stairs and into her room. She turned up the music she liked to listen to while studying and grabbed all her schoolbooks. It was going to be a long night of homework.

Back downstairs Lorelai knew that it was going to be a long night of talking with Chris.

"What's your problem Lorelai?" Chris asked. "You're avoiding me when I try to kiss you and know you act like you have an attitude."

"Seriously? What's my problem? You're the one that called me yelling at me earlier because I treated you the same way that you have treated me for years" She said angrily. She noticed Chris was starting to get mad at her words. "What's wrong Chris can't take what you dish out?" Lorelai smirked.

"You're the one that should have been home when I told you that I would be coming in today. You knew that I would be home today you could have at least had the decency to wait at home for me instead of going out." With every word he said he closed the space in between them.

"Well excuse me for wanting to do something with my daughter unlike someone I know. Plus I had some business to take care of while I was out. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you especially when you usually come home at like two o'clock in the morning." Lorelai said as she walked away from him into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"I want to spend time with my daughter too but I have business trips to go on so I can further advance my career"

Lorelai interrupted him "Yea because your career is so much more important than your daughter, right?"

"I never said that!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Rory is right upstairs. She does not need to hear us fighting again. That's all we do anymore Chris." Lorelai said calmly. "Now what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Well I got a job offer while I was gone. This job would allow me to stay at home more."

"Really? What's the catch Chris? I know there is more to the story." Lorelai said.

"The job is in Boston. That's the reason I was in Boston. I was called in about this job. Now, you may not like this but I had to make an on-the-spot decision on whether or not I wanted to job. So I accepted it. Isn't that great?" Chris said with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me Chris? Why would I think that was great? You once again made a decision without consulting with me, your wife, first. So what do you just expect us to pack up everything and move to Boston because of your decision? Rory has a life here. All her friends are here. She has built a life at Chilton. She is in the top 4% in her class, she works on the newspaper at school constantly and she is finally doing some other extra-curricular activities. We cannot just up and move because you didn't think to consult with your family first before making a possibly life-changing decision." Lorelai ranted on while Chris watched her pacing around.

"Ohhh wait Chris" she said with a devilish look in her eyes "is there another reason you accepted this job besides the fact that you would be home more often? Didn't what's-her-face live in Boston? No seriously what is her name. Ohh I know. Sherry. Doesn't Sherry live in Boston Chris? Is she the real reason that you are accepting this job? I thought you stopped seeing her the first time I caught you 6 years ago. You did stop seeing her didn't you?" Lorelai asked walking up to him.

"Well….." Chris hesitated.

"You cannot be serious. Damn it Chris. I moved on from the fact that you cheated the first time because Rory was young and I thought we could work through it for the sake of Rory because she needed both parents in her life. So what, you expect me to move to Boston so you can live in a city where your wife and daughter live and where your girlfriend just so happens to live? How convenient for you Chris." Lorelai spat out.

"I'm not seeing her anymore." Chris lied.

"Did you forget that I have known you all your life Chris? I know when you are lying. You are clearly lying to me right now. So when did this little affair of yours start back up? Was it that trip when you promised to be home for my birthday this year but something 'came up' at the last moment so we had to cancel our plans?" Lorelai asked as tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You don't understand Lorelai. I'm gone all the time. We were only friends and I was lonely. Sleeping together just happened. It was a mistake. I broke it off with her on this recent trip to Boston." Chris stammered out.

"Are you seriously trying to justify cheating? My birthday was 5 months ago Chris. You were gone for most of those months so don't try to tell me that your little affair was a one-time thing that you broke off because we both know that's a lie. What you don't think I get lonely too? I do Chris, I do get lonely as well but you don't see me running off to a random guy and jumping in his bed. No Chris because I loved you and would never want to hurt you. It's a shame that you don't feel the same way." With every word she said her voice got louder and louder until she was screaming at him with tears running down her face.

"Rory is upstairs so you need to be quiet" Chris said like she did earlier.

"Well you know what that is exactly where I'm going; upstairs. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. You are not welcome in my room."

"Our room Lorelai, it is our room." He said emphasizing with word our.

"No Chris it stopped being our room when you are never here." Lorelai said making an attempt to walk out of the kitchen wiping at the tears on her face. Chris stepped in front of her.

"Chris get out of my way. I'm tired of fighting, I'm going to bed. Leave me alone."

"No, Lorelai we need to talk about this." Chris said calmly.

"What is there to talk about you accepted a job that would change our lives without talking to me and you admitted to cheating on me again with the same woman. No Chris, I'm done."

"Done? Done with what Lor?" he questioned.

"I'm just done. I'm tired of all the fighting Chris. I cannot take it anymore. I'm done" She said stepping around him to go upstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rory sitting on the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby," Lorelai said wrapping her arms around her daughter. Rory began silently sobbing onto her mother. Lorelai kissed the top of her head. Chris made a move to hug Rory but Rory jerked away from him. She looked up at him.

"How could you do this to mom?" she yelled right in his face "How could you do this to me?"

Chris didn't say anything; he just dropped his head into his heads.

"Rory, sweetie, just do upstairs and get in my bed, I will be right there." Lorelai said. Rory nodded and walked back upstairs.

"I told you to be quiet Lorelai or you would disturb Rory." Chris said angrily.

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear it." She said while walking back up the stairs to go comfort her daughter. When she walked into the room she grabbed some sweatpants and t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. When she exited the bathroom she noticed Rory curled up on the bed clutching a pillow in her hands.

"So how much did you hear?" Lorelai asked in a low voice.

"It started with the job offer in Boston. I just came downstairs to get a glass of water when I heard you guys arguing in the kitchen. It was like a bad car wreck, I just couldn't stop listening." Rory said in between her sobs.

Lorelai climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter bringing her as close as she could just holding her while she cried. She wanted to do nothing more that cry as well but she knew that she had to be strong for her daughter. Her daughter needed her more than ever right now. Lorelai started gently rubbing Rory's back trying to calm her down and reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Why did you want to know?" Rory suddenly said.

"Know what?" Lorelai said furrowing her brows.

"Know how much I heard, was there more arguing than I heard?"

"Nothing important," Rory's face suddenly turned serious while looking at her mother; Lorelai noticed this "I'm serious Rory. All that was said before the Boston revelation was your dad telling me he was upset we were not here when he got home." Lorelai stated looking Rory in the eyes.

"How can he be upset over that? We have lives too. We don't have to sit around all our lives and wait for him to finally show up. After everything he puts us through and he gets upset over something as simple as that. Oh, I hate him." Rory said. Lorelai was shocked to hear her sweet daughter say something like that.

"Rory, you don't mean that. You are just pissed at him right now."

"I do mean that. I mean you hate him right?" Rory said sitting up looking at her mother.

"Rory, it's different. I can hate him but you shouldn't hate him. He is your father."

"He doesn't act much like a father. He was hardly around growing up. All my best memories from my childhood involve you and only you mom. Well with the exception of the grandparents on occasion." Rory said with a small smile remembering the time her grandparents rented out a pony for her 6th birthday. Lorelai was furious that that did not consult her beforehand but her anger dissipated when she saw how happy Rory was.

"Wait, when you say grandparents you do mean my parents right? Because I don't remember your dad's parents doing anything spectacular for you. "

"Of course I mean them. I never really spent any time with the Haydens."

"Okay kid. Let's go to sleep, we've had an eventful day. We can talk more tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"Sounds good to me," Rory agreed while cuddling up to her mother. After spending a lot of their time crying this evening, the two quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Christopher was downstairs on the phone with someone.

"So are you still going to take the job in Boston?" the voice asked.

"Well I can't just back out now. I already resigned from my other job. It's not like I can just go back to that job. I don't think they would allow that." Chris said.

"I can understand that. I miss you" the voice on the other end said.

"I miss you too"

"When can I see you again Chris?"

"I don't know right now Sherry. I will get back to you. Talk to you later." Chris said hanging up the phone and making his way into the guest bedroom for the night. He told himself that he would work this out somehow. Lorelai never stayed mad at him for too long but this was bigger than any of the other stupid stunts he pulled in the past. He vowed to talk to her tomorrow to try to smooth things over.

* * *

**Next time: Rory and Lorelai talked about the events of the night before. Chris attempts to smooth things over with Lorelai. Lorelai is not interested in anything Chris has to say because she is conflicted so she goes to someone for some advice.**

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Plus this is two updates in one day! This chapter was extremely easy to write. I was never a huge Chris fan. I was always a Luke fan. Although I did like Max, he seemed like a nice enough guy but he wasn't right for Lorelai. Please leave reviews to let me know how you are enjoying the story.**

**Reviews:**

**SA-fan 2011: You were correct in your review. The whole Chris "taking the job without consulting Lorelai first" was not my original intention but as I was writing the story, that storyline just felt right. Thanks for the review!**

**BFD: Thanks once again for your review. I'm ready to kick him to the curb but I have to work through some things first.**

**Nancy: I love reading your long reviews. They make my day! I don't understand the Gilmores obsession with Chris either. I also think they need to get away from the high-society world of Hartford (which might just happen soon *wink-wink*). They will meet the rest of the town loons in time which may take a few more chapters still not sure about that one. **


	5. A shoulder to cry on

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! I'm going to be a little busier over the next few days so updates might be a tad slower than they have been since I first started this story. Although this story is coming along a lot faster than I thought so I'm happy about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

* * *

_Previously: Lorelai gets accused of flirting with Luke. Chris and Lorelai argue over him accepting a job in Boston without consulting with Lorelai first and the fact that he has cheated on her once again. Rory overhears most of their argument and yells at Chris. Lorelai comforts her and Chris makes a phone call to Sherry._

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning with a terrible headache due to all the crying the night before. Her mom was still sleeping peacefully. She did not want to wake her because she knew her mother was going to have to face a lot of issue upon waking up. Rory went downstairs to make coffee that she could bring up to her mother in bed. Once she got downstairs she quickly made the coffee and she was waiting for it to brew her dad walked in to the room.

"Hey kid" Chris said.

Rory just walked right by him to put the pop-tarts in the toaster. She found the tray her mother used to bring her food on when she was sick in bed. Placing the tray on the counter she placed two mugs on there. The pop-tarts popped out of the toaster so she moved to place them on the tray.

"So are you just ignoring me now?" her dad asked.

Rory gave her answer by not meeting his gaze and side-stepping by him once again to get to the coffee that was now finished brewing. She poured the coffee into both of the cups and was putting the coffee pot back in its place when Chris grabbed her arm.

"Let my arm go now" Rory demanded.

"Just talk to me please Rory"

"I do not want to talk to you right now. Unless you really want to hear about how much you hurt me and mom which I don't think you do. It would do no good to tell you anyways because you don't care." She snatched her arm away from her father, grabbed the tray with their breakfast goodies and walked out of the kitchen. She quickly made her way up the stairs where her mother was already sitting up in bed.

"Hey mom, I thought you could use some cheering up so I'm bringing you coffee in bed once again but don't get used to it. One of these days soon you will actually have to walk down the stairs before getting your first cup of coffee." Rory smirked.

"How did I get so lucky to get a daughter like you? You are seriously the best." Lorelai said quickly grabbing her cup from the tray. Rory grabbed hers as well and sat the tray on the bed. Lorelai gasped "You even brought pop-tarts."

"Well what is a breakfast without pop-tarts? Uhh mom when are we going to talk about what happened last night? I'm not trying to pressure you or anything we just need to talk about this."

"We will but I just woke up. You know I require a few minutes after waking up before a heartfelt discussion can take place" Lorelai said patting her daughter's leg.

After finishing off the coffee and pop-tarts both girls went their separate ways to get ready for the day. They decided today would be best spent in their comfy clothes with comfort food while they discussed everything that went down the night before. After taking their showers and putting on some clean pajamas, Lorelai went downstairs to gather up the last of their movie night supplies. Luckily, she did not run into Christopher until she was almost back upstairs and he decided to come out of his room. She walked right by him like she didn't even see him.

"So you're going to ignore me too like our daughter did this morning?" Chris called out after her.

"We can talk later Chris but right now I need to comfort Rory, she comes first." She said without turning around to look at him.

Chris went into the living room to wait for whenever Lorelai was ready to talk.

When Lorelai re-entered her room Rory was already sitting on the bed.

"I brought some snackage for us. I'm glad we didn't eat all of this the other night, otherwise we would have no food." Lorelai joked.

"So last night you said Dad cheated on you once before right? Why didn't you tell me?" Rory immediately questioned.

"Woah, way to transition there kid. I didn't tell you because you were only 10 Rory. You were too young."

"That's bull and you know it. I might have been young age wise but you have always said I was wise beyond my years, you could have told me."

"Honestly, I was afraid that if I told you that would make it real. It would mean the end of our little family. I was thinking about how mature you were, that did not matter. I wanted you to have both a mother and a father in your life. I know that he went away a lot so he wasn't always there for you but I was afraid that if I left him he would not be in your life. Now don't take that as me saying I didn't leave your father only because of you because that is definitely not the reason. Well it's not the only reason. The biggest reason I didn't tell you he cheated was because I was afraid of losing him. When we were younger he was my escape from my family. He was the only person that understood me. He was my best friend. I did not want to lose that. I was also scared that if I left him I would have to go back to my parents which I never wanted to do. I loved your father so I convinced myself that the cheating was a one-time thing and for a while I believed that." As Lorelai finished her rambling she had tears forming in her eyes. She quickly swiped at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I understand, I apologize for my earlier comment mom." Rory said sincerely.

"It's fine. I understand your frustration with this issue."

"So what about Boston? Isn't that where you said his girlfriend or whatever you call her lives?"

"Yeah, that's where she lives or at least that's where she lived last time your father was with her." Lorelai said while reaching to grab some more mallomars off the tray.

"Are you and dad going to get a divorce?" Rory asked not sure if she was going to like the answer.

"That's something I need to discuss with your dad first" Lorelai said. Rory nodded in response. "I'm not moving to Boston though. I cannot uproot you from your life at Chilton. I cannot take you away from your friends. Plus I'm not living anywhere near that skank Sherry." Lorelai said laughing.

"Well I don't want to move to Boston. I don't want to even consider moving to Boston. How could he think that was a good idea? I mean does he have any common sense? Plus I can't leave my life here. I have to graduate from Chilton." Rory stated.

"I know baby. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize you future in that way." Lorelai said while pulling Rory into a hug.

They continued chatting for three more hours about everything that happened last night and what was new in Rory's life. Rory even told her about the cute guy she met in Stars Hollow which Lorelai begged to know every single detail about. After talking both of the girls felt a lot better but Lorelai knew she had to face the music soon and go talk to Christopher.

"Well I guess I need to go talk to you dad know."

"Okay I'm going to go to the library to start on a research project for my English class."

"Don't stay out too late and if you do don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Lorelai joked as Rory went into her room to change and gather her supplies. After a few minutes Rory emerged from her room and Lorelai handed her keys to her car so she could drive herself to the library. Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and bounded down the stairs and out the door ignoring her father's attempts to talk.

Lorelai took a few deep breaths before beginning her descent down the stairs.

"Alright Chris, I'm ready to talk." Lorelai said standing in front of him.

"Great Lor…"

Lorelai interrupted him, "I told you not to call me Lor. I hate that nickname."

"Oh come on Lor, that is what I have always called you" Chris said standing up trying to wrap his arms around Lorelai.

"Seriously do not call me that and do not touch me Christopher." Lorelai backed away from him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't consult with you before taking that job in Boston but it was kind of spur-of-the-moment type of deal."

"So spur-of-the-moment you could not pick up a phone to call me and ask me how I felt?"

"I don't have to inform you of every decision I make."

"You're right you don't. I don't inform you every time I buy a new pair of shoes or decide to change my hair but when something this life-changing comes about you have to discuss it with your spouse. Let me guess you probably discussed it with Sherry and gushed about how this job would make you have to move closer to her and then you could spend even more time with each other."

"We're not together anymore Lorelai."

"I don't believe you. I know you're lying. You should have never even been with her in the first place because you're married or do the vows mean absolutely nothing to you."

"I love you Lorelai. I made a mistake."

"No I convinced myself that the first time you slept with her that is was a mistake but after sleeping with her again for what 5 months, you cannot write that off as a mistake." Lorelai said now getting visibly angry and pacing the room.

"I do love you Lorelai. I will do anything to make this work. What can I do to make this work? I will do anything you want absolutely anything. As wild as you can dream."

"That's just it Chris you can't fix this in an instant. That's not how things work. You cannot neglect a marriage for years and then fix it all in one day. Plus, I'm not even sure if I want this to work anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do Chris. I cannot trust you anymore that was completely shattered when you admitted to once again seeing Sherry. After the first time you cheated my trust in you diminished but not by that much. I was so scared for you to go away. I was always nervous that you would go out and find someone else while I'm at home raising our daughter practically by myself. I dreaded every business trip you ever went on. As the years went on, I learned to slowly trust you again. Then you started to go away a lot more and that insecurity that you would cheat crept up again. I guess it wasn't so much insecurity since it turned out to be right. Then last night you ripped away all the trust I had left for you. There is nothing left Chris. Nothing at all and once it is all taken away from you like that, it will never come back." Lorelai said now sitting down tears once again clouding her eyes.

"I can make you trust me again. I can make you love me again if you just give me the chance," Chris said kneeling in front of Lorelai.

"I don't know if I even want that Chris. I don't know if I can stay like this any longer. It has been a long time since I have been truly happy unless Rory brought about that happiness. I need more time to think." Lorelai said getting up and walking away from Chris.

The rest of the night was spent in complete silence from both of them. The only sound in the house was the TV which was featuring a Buffy marathon. Lorelai ordered a pizza for herself and Rory when Rory was done with her project at the library. Chris left the house for a little to get himself something to eat and spent most of the night in the guest bedroom. Rory came home about nine o'clock and enjoyed some left over pizza while watching TV with her mother. When it started getting late Rory announced she was going to bed since she had school in the morning. Lorelai told her that is she wanted to take the day off she could after all the drama that happened this weekend. Rory refused to skip school because she did not want to get behind in her homework. An hour after Rory went to bed; Lorelai decided that she needed to go to bed. She would have to get up early for her meeting with Sookie and Mia in the morning. Lorelai wanted someone else to talk to her besides her daughter about the whole situation. She wasn't sure about going to her parents since they seemed to favor Christopher at times. She started thinking about her trips to Stars Hollow and thought of one person that she could talk too. She decided that tomorrow on her trip she would talk to this certain people about her current situation.

* * *

Lorelai lay in the bed in the early morning. She had tossed and turned all night after her conversations with Rory and Chris. She was confused, she was no longer sure if she wanted Chris in her life anymore. She had enough of how he has treated her over the years. He hardly ever consulted with her on the big decisions that needed to be made together and she was sure that he was still seeing Sherry. Lorelai wasn't even sure if she was still in love with Chris anymore. When she finally noticed the time, she rolled out of bed to go take her shower and get dressed. After getting ready for the day it was time to wake Rory up. She walked into her daughter's room and tried to wake her up.

"Hey kid, wake up it's time for school. I will be the one downstairs with the coffee." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mmm, okay mom." Rory said sleepily, she didn't sleep well the night before either. She got out of bed as her mother left her room and started to get ready for her school day.

Downstairs, Lorelai walked into the kitchen to fix the coffee. Chris walked into the room and started to speak.

"I was thinking that since Rory has school today you and I could spend some time together. I don't have any work to do so I'm free all day." He said.

"Sorry Chris but I have things that I need to do today. I can't just drop everything for you all the time." Lorelai said coldly.

"What sort of 'things' do you have to do today?" Chris asked emphasizing the word things.

"Why do you care all of the sudden? You never ask about me lately. All we talk about, when we do talk, is you." Lorelai said turning around to face him.

"What are you hiding from me Lorelai?" Chris questioned getting angry.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. What could I possible hide from the you? The fact that I'm having an affair? Oh now wait that's you."

"I told you that was over."

"You sound like a broken record Chris and if you have to know I'm going to work out DAR meeting details with Mia. See the big secrets that I'm 'hiding'". She said putting air quotes around the word hiding. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to take our daughter to school then take care of my business." She said noticing that Rory was now in the kitchen. She handed Rory a thermos of coffee, grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the front door.

"When will you be home?" Chris asked.

"Whenever I feel like it." Lorelai said.

"Bye Rory" Chris waved.

"Bye" Rory said quietly.

The two girls got into the car and started off towards Chilton. The car ride was silent until Lorelai dropped Rory off. Rory informed her mother that she was staying after school to work on some school stuff with Paris and that Paris would give her a ride home that night. Lorelai nodded and started driving towards Stars Hollow.

* * *

Mia was out on the front porch when Lorelai pulled up. She greeted Lorelai as soon as she got out of the car.

"Hey Lorelai, Sookie is inside waiting for us." Mia told her as the pair walked to the inn.

"Alright, that's great." Lorelai said walking into the inn and towards the dining room where she saw Sookie sitting down at one of the tables.

"Oh hey Lorelai, I have so many ideas on which desserts I could make for tomorrow. I was already planning a menu but then I realized that I should really talk to you because what if people had food allergies, I can't be responsible for that. Then I was thinking I don't know what these ladies would eat, if they would even eat because you know some people only pick at their food…" Sookie began ranting before Lorelai stopped her.

"Sookie, I'm sure whatever you planned will be great. Don't worry about it, there are no crazy food allergies in the group." Lorelai said smiling at the rant Sookie just went on.

"Ok, well here is the menu I planned out" Sookie gave her a menu and offered her a cup of coffee, which Lorelai graciously accepted.

"Wow Sookie, we do not need this much food. Not that many people are coming. I appreciate the offer but only like 30 people are to be expected tomorrow. Just three or four desserts would be fine." Lorelai said handing Sookie back the menu.

"Are you sure? You can never have too much food." Sookie questioned

"I'm sure. You can pick out which desserts to serve. I trust your opinion."

"Oh great! I know exactly while desserts to make! I better get busy" Sookie said clapping excitedly while running back into the kitchen. In the dining room Lorelai and Mia heard a loud band followed quickly by Sookie yelling "I'm okay! Don't worry!"

Mia chuckled at the clumsy chef she employed. Lorelai giggled along but her happy expression was quickly replaced with a sad expression knowing that she had to make a decision about Chris soon before he decided to leave on a business trip again. Mia noticed Lorelai's expression change and was curious to know what caused it.

"Is everything okay Lorelai?" Mia questioned.

Lorelai didn't answer.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Mia asked once again.

"Hmm, what? Oh yeah I'm fine." Lorelai said trying to reassure Mia.

"Listen, I know that you barely know me but if something is wrong you can tell me. You can talk to me if you need to."

"Really? I mean I feel like I need to talk to someone but truth is I don't really have friends. I can't make friends with really any one in Hartford so my besides my daughter I have no one to talk too." Lorelai explained.

"Come into my office and we can talk if you really want too." Mia gestured in the direction of her office for Lorelai to follow her.

Lorelai walked into the office and sat down on one of these chairs.

"Now you don't have to tell me everything or anything at all but I'm here if you want to talk. I can give an outsider's view on the issue if you want it."

Lorelai was not sure if she wanted to tell Mia everything. She did just meet her the other day and didn't feel too comfortable confiding in a complete stranger. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Lorelai suddenly began talking. She started with how she grew up in Hartford but never felt like she belonged and how she married Chris at 16 and how her parents encouraged them to get married to raise the baby together. She talked about her marriage to Chris and how he had cheated for the first time years ago. Mia listened intently while Lorelai talked, her heart broke for this poor girl. Lorelai continued on telling her about Chris' decision to accept a job offer in Boston without consulting her or Rory and how Chris admitted to cheating on her with the same woman as before. She also told of her suspicions that he was still cheating on her even though he swore he wasn't. When she admitted that out loud to Mia she began to cry. Mia walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Lorelai also admitted that she wasn't in love with Christopher anymore. Mia did her best to comfort her. Lorelai stopped crying after a few minutes.

"So what do you think I should do?" Lorelai questioned suddenly.

"Lorelai, I can't tell you what to do, everything is ultimately your decision. I can't make that decision for you but I think you know deep in your heart what you need to do." Mia advised her.

"Yea, you're right." Lorelai confessed. She started giggling. "I'm so sorry for breaking down in your office; I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh no Mia, you have already done so much for me today. Thank you. I need to go talk to my mom about the DAR meeting tomorrow so I better get back on the road. Before, I go though where's the bathroom? I need to wash my face and fix my makeup" Lorelai joked.

Mia showed her where the bathroom was. Lorelai went inside and splashed water on her face and began to fix her makeup. She tried her best to make herself look presentable before heading back to Hartford to speak to her mother. After she was finished in the bathroom she said her goodbyes to Mia and left the inn. As she began to leave Stars Hollow, she decided to stop by Luke's for a cup of coffee. She walked in and the bells announced her arrival. Luke looked up and gave her a small smile. He was happy to see her again but he could see that she wasn't smiling and she looked upset over something.

"Hi, can I get a cup of coffee please?" She asked plainly not in her usual Lorelai fashion. "Oh and put it in a to-go cup." She added in.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked reaching to grab a to-go cup and the coffee pot. As he poured the cup she began to talk.

"I'm fine, just a few things on my mind. I don't really have time to talk about it, I need to go." She said sadly.

"Okay Lorelai, see you around." Luke said as she walked out the door and got into her car. Luke didn't know how but he could tell that something was deeply bothering her. He hoped that everything would work out for her because he liked seeing her happy.

* * *

Lorelai pulled into her parent's driveway. She wanted to tell her mother about everything Chris had done lately but she wasn't sure how they were going to react. They seemed to favor Christopher even when he managed to screw up so many things in her life. As she got out of the car, she decided that she would just talk about the DAR meeting first and then maybe she would tell her about Christopher.

She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes the door opened. To her surprise, Emily opened the door.

"Well come in Lorelai, let's talk about the meeting tomorrow." Emily said.

"Don't you have maids to answer the door?" Lorelai asked still in shock that Emily answered the door.

"Well none of the maids I hire are capable of doing anything so I have to take matters in my own hands." Emily stated coldly while walking into the living room with Lorelai closely following her.

"I have everything ready at the inn for the meeting tomorrow. I just left there and had a meeting with the chef about the menu tomorrow. She had a huge list of every dessert she has ever made but I told her that no one could possibly eat that amount of food so she narrowed down the menu." Lorelai explained.

"So what is on the menu for tomorrow Lorelai?"

"I'm not sure mom. I just told her to cook her best desserts but only three or four of them since there was no need for many more desserts than that."

"How could you not know, I thought that is what you went there for to decide the menu choices." Emily asked getting annoyed.

"I did mom but Sookie, the chef, comes highly recommended and I trusted her opinion on the desserts." Lorelai sighed.

"Well if anything goes wrong tomorrow it will be your fault." She paused "was there anything else that you wanted to talk about Lorelai?"

Lorelai sat there fidgeting in her seat, "well there is one thing but I'm not sure how you are going to feel about it. This involves Christopher and me."

"Well what is it Lorelai, stop fidgeting in your seat." Emily said.

"Christopher and I aren't working out anymore." Lorelai said. Emily waited for her to continue when she didn't say anything else Emily spoke up.

"What does that even mean Lorelai?" Emily asked coldly.

Lorelai launched into the explanation of everything that happened over the past few days. How Chris was planning on moving without consulting them first, how he had a girlfriend in Boston that he was still seeing or so Lorelai thought and how he had cheated on her once before which she never told her mother. Emily walked over to the couch that Lorelai was sitting on and pulled her daughter close to her. Lorelai continued on with how Chris never treated her with respect anymore. He was always making his own decisions now. She told him how she was never home and when he did spend time at home, their conversations were nothing special. They just talked about a few topics and most of that revolved around Rory. When they tried to talk about anything else they would end up arguing for hours until they were both too tired to argue. Emily saw just how deeply her daughter was hurt by everything Chris put her through. She finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before Lorelai?"

"I thought you would take his side or think I was a disappointment that I could not make my marriage work." Lorelai confessed.

"Oh Lorelai, a marriage takes both people to make it work. You cannot be the one putting in all the effort." (**A/N: Emily is actually taking Lorelai's side. I know. I hated how much her parents loved Chris on the show so in my story they see how much he has hurt Lorelai over the years so they will be more supportive of Lorelai.) **

"I know Mom and I have tried so hard but now it doesn't even matter." Lorelai said drying her tears.

"So what are you going to do about this Lorelai?" Emily asked after a few minutes.

"I think there is only one thing to do mom. I'm not moving to Boston with them. I cannot uproot Rory like that." Lorelai said.

"Of course you can't. She is doing excellent at Chilton. I don't know how he can expect her to leave all her school friends behind."

"I know mom. That's why I think I need to divorce Christopher. I cannot make it work with him anymore. He says he wants too but he always proves me wrong. I'm not that strong, I can't keep fighting with him every time he comes home. Divorce is the only solution."

"I feel the same way Lorelai." This statement shocked Lorelai she was so sure her mother would disapprove of a divorce. "As soon as your father gets home, I can discuss it with him. He will help you out. He can hire the best divorce lawyer that Hartford has to offer."

"Are you serious Mom?" Lorelai asked sitting up to look at her mother.

"Of course Lorelai, if that is what you really want, we will definitely help you."

"Oh thank you Mom" Lorelai said with fresh tears forming in her eyes, she reached over and hugged her mother. Emily was shocked at first but hugged her back.

"Well I should get going, I guess. I now have something to discuss with Christopher." Lorelai announced standing up to leave; wiping her tears on a tissue she pulled out of her purse.

"Yes you do. I will discuss this with your father when he gets home from work but you will probably need to come over sometime this week so we can discuss the details."

"Okay mom just let me know when you talk to dad. See you later." Lorelai said walking out the door. Climbing into her car she smiled to herself. Everything seemed to be looking up, her mother was actually supporting her for once and she was filing good about what the future could hold for her. She cranked up the car and began driving the short drive home.

* * *

As she walked into the front door she could hear Chris on the phone with someone. She stopped in the foyer to listen to his conversation.

"Yeah I miss you too….I know that…Soon I promise…..okay bye Sherry." She heard him say to the person on the phone.

"I thought you were through with Sherry. I thought you said you were not talking to her anymore Chris" Lorelai said loudly startling Christopher which caused him to drop his phone.

"Damn it Lorelai don't sneak up on me like that." Chris said.

"You won't me to give you warning before I come home? Why so you can hide the fact that you were talking to Sherry? I'm sorry that was rude of me. You're right I should give you fair warning so there will be no chance you will be caught in a lie." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she spoke.

"That's not what you think it was Lorelai."

"Really then what was it Chris? A friendly phone call to the one woman I cannot stand because of what both you have put our marriage through? You know what save it. I don't want to hear any of your petty excuses, I'm tired of them." Lorelai yelled walking away from him.

"Lorelai, wait please." Chris begged.

"I'm done waiting Chris." Lorelai said stopping to gain confidence to say her next sentence. "I want a divorce." She stated walking up the stairs to her bedroom leaving a shocked Chris downstairs.

* * *

**Next time: Chris' reaction to Lorelai stating she wants a divorce. Lorelai informs Rory of her decision. Emily tells Lorelai that she talked to Richard about the divorce and gives his reaction. Maybe another trip to Stars Hollow for the DAR meeting for Lorelai?**

.


	6. Divorce revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_Previously: Lorelai opens up to Mia. Lorelai tells her mother she wants to divorce Chris and Emily is surprisingly supportive. Lorelai tells Chris that she wants a divorce leaving him shocked._

"W-w-what did you just say?" Chris stuttered out.

* * *

"You heard me." Lorelai said stopping at the top of the stairs. "I want a divorce."

"Can't we talk about this?" Chris asked.

"What is there to talk about anymore?"

"Our marriage can't be over Lorelai."

"Our marriage was over when you began making these huge decisions without including your family into that decision. Our marriage was over when you decided to cheat on me AGAIN." Lorelai yelled out walking down the stairs to face him.

"I apologized for all that. Let's just talk about this" Chris pleaded.

"Apologies will not work anymore Chris. I'm so sick of you always apologizing. Hearing you say 'I'm Sorry' has lost all meaning to me." Lorelai said now standing at the bottom of the steps in front of Chris.

"What about Rory?"

"What do you mean, what about Rory?"

"This affects her too you know."

"Well of course I know that but I'm not the one trying to change her whole life by making her move to a completely different city. Did you even consider her at all when you decided to take the job?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Of course I did, that is why I took the job so I could spend more time with her." Chris defended.

"Yea that may be true but you didn't even consider the fact that she would have to move away from everything she has ever known. She would have to quit going to a school that would help her get into any school she wanted. She would have to quit going to a school that she was excelling in. You were going to move her away from everyone that is important to her. You were going to move her to a city where your girlfriend or whatever the hell you call her lives. So you really did not put too much consideration into it at all."

"I didn't think of all that at the time, I will admit that." Chris confessed.

"Did you even consider me? How I would feel living somewhere new? Living somewhere where the one woman, besides my mother at times, who can make me absolutely hate myself and doubt myself, lives. Did you consider that at all? Did you consider the fact that I would become even more insecure than I already am because I would worry every time that you came home late that you were with her?" Lorelai paused. "Oh, you don't have to say anything. The look on your face says it all. You only really considered yourself again. You know this job opportunity would have been a great thing if it happened earlier in our marriage and if it was in a different town but it's too late now. The damage that is done is irreparable. That's the reason for the divorce right there." Lorelai said with tears once again clouding over her eyes. _God how can someone cry this much she thought._

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Chris asked.

"I already discussed the divorce with my mother. Her and my father are probably discussing now if he is off of work."

"Why did you go to them first instead of me? I'm your husband after all. You're the one that said we should discuss things with each other first before making decisions." Chris asked pointedly.

"I knew that if I told you first then you would try to weasel your way into my parent's good graces and turn this whole thing around on me. You would not tell them how you accepted a job without my knowledge or how you cheated on me. You would probably feed them some lies about me to make yourself the victim. Really Chris, you never discuss things with me. So don't you are get mad at me for not discussing this with you first. Maybe I should have discussed it with you first but I'm discussing it with you now and that is what matters." Lorelai smirked.

"Is a divorce what you really want Lorelai?" Chris asked.

"Yea Chris, this is what I really want."

"Who is going to tell Rory?"

"We both will. That's what parents do." Lorelai stated.

At that moment Rory walked in the door noticing the expressions on her parent's faces she asked,

"What's going on?"

"We have something we need to discuss with you kid." Chris spoke up.

"Okay" Rory said while walking to the living room. Lorelai and Chris sat down on the couch together while Rory sat in the chair.

"Rory, your dad and I are getting a divorce." Lorelai blurted out.

Rory remained quiet. Lorelai looked at her with a worried expression.

"Rory, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, sorry just processing, I mean I guess I saw this coming considering you guys fight all the time. No kid wants their parents to get divorced but I think it's the logical step for you guys. Dad is never home anyways." Rory said.

"Gosh Rory, you are so mature for your age." Lorelai said walking over to hug her daughter.

"Yea kid your mom's right. You are very mature." Chris agreed.

"I'll be here if you need or want to talk about it, you know that, right?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Of course mom but right now I need to go do my homework." Rory said unwrapping herself from her mother's embrace. Rory walked upstairs and shut her bedroom door. She laid on top of her bed trying to process her parent's admission just now. They were actually getting a divorce. She had known that they were headed for this for a while. She never pictured her parents being together for the rest of their lives. She had noticed lately that her mother wasn't her usually happy self. Something was bothering her. She knew that this was the best decision for the both of them but she couldn't help but worry what would happen to her. Who would she live with? She wanted to live with her mom, no question. Where were they going to live? She figured that wouldn't keep this house considering her mom probably wouldn't want to live here anymore. With these questions in her mind she headed back downstairs.

Lorelai and Chris were still sitting in the living room but on different sides. Chris was now in the chair while Lorelai was still on the couch. Lorelai noticed Rory walking down the stairs,

"Hey kid, what's up?" she asked.

"I have some questions for you guys." Rory said.

"Of course Rory, come sit next to me" Lorelai said patting the spot next to her.

Rory walks over to the couch and sits down. "Well first thing, I want to live with mom, sorry dad." She says giving him a slight frown.

"I already knew that Rory. You guys are best friends. No one can come between you guys." Chris said reassuring her.

"Second thing, where are we going to live? I figured that you would not want to keep this house and since dad has a new job in Boston; are we going to move too?" Rory asked looking up at her mother.

"We probably will but I haven't given it much thought. I'm not keeping this house. I'm going to talk with my parents sometime this week so we will figure out everything then."

"Okay, I guess that sounds good but we are not moving anywhere far away, I can still go to Chilton right?"

"Yes, you will still go to Chilton. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your future like that." Lorelai assured her.

"Well it's getting late, I need to go to bed. Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." Rory said before getting up and walking back upstairs. Once she heard the door close, Lorelai turned to Chris.

"You're still going to continue to pay for Chilton, right?"

"Of course I will. It is what Rory wants." Chris said.

"Okay." Lorelai said finally before getting up and going to bed herself. She would have a long day tomorrow with the DAR ladies and talking with her mother about the divorce.

The next morning rolled around and Lorelai awoke feeling a lot better than she felt in a few days. As she stretched, she noticed the ring on her left hand. She wondered when the appropriate time to take it off would be. Taking the ring off meant her marriage was over but that was something she already knew. Her marriage had been over for a while and she was just kidding herself thinking it could work again. For now, she would leave it on she thought. Making her way out of her room she walked to Rory's room to wake her up. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Rory already awake.

"I fell asleep early last night so I made myself wake up a little earlier to finish my reading," Rory explained once she saw her mother's expression.

"Alright but the question is did you already make the coffee?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"How could I not? There is a full pot waiting for you downstairs. Well actually a half-full pot, freshly made though."

"You're the best." Lorelai said leaving Rory's room and going downstairs. She quickly poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way back upstairs. She showered and got dressed for today. She picked out a simple blue dress that was one of her favorites. She figured with a jacket thrown on top and some cute heels it would be somewhat acceptable for a DAR meeting. After she finished her makeup and curling her hair she looked down at her left hand once again. Without hesitation she slipped the ring off her finger and put it on her right hand. _At least she wasn't leaving the ring at home she thought._ She would see how this felt during the day and make up her mind about the ring later. She walked downstairs to find Rory waiting for her. They both got into the car and headed off towards Chilton. When they pulled up in front of the school Lorelai explained that she had to help her mother with the DAR meeting today so she wouldn't be back in time to pick Rory up from school. Rory told her she could get a ride from a friend. Lorelai leaned over and gave her a hug before she got out of the car. Once Rory was out of the car, Lorelai drove off once again to Stars Hollow. She needed to get there before her mother and set up for the meeting.

* * *

Lorelai arrived in Stars Hollow and headed for Luke's before going to the inn to set up. She figured she had time for breakfast since she didn't eat at the house. She parked her car in front of the diner and walked towards the front door. The bells signaling her arrival like always rang out and she noticed how busy the diner was. There was only one seat available and that was the one stool at the counter. She made her way over there and sat down. Luke walked over to her.

"Coffee?" He asked holding the coffee pot up in the air.

"Always." She said smiling at him. Luke quickly grabbed a blue coffee mug and set it down in front of her and began to pour the coffee. Once he was done she picked the mug up and gulped it down.

"Anything else I can get you?" Luke asked holding out his notepad.

"Sure, I want pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and keep the coffee coming." She said as Luke scribbled down the order quickly before walking into the kitchen to prepare her order. While she was waiting on her food she began to fiddle with the ring she placed on her right hand this morning. She stopped when someone came up to her talking. She turned towards the woman to get a better look at her. She was dressed in very colorful clothes and had short brown hair.

"I've been seeing you around lately dear. Did you just move to town?" she asked Lorelai. She had to get the scoop on this woman before anyone else.

"Oh no, I just had some business to take care of at the Independence Inn lately. Mia told me about this place so I knew that I had to stop in. My name is Lorelai by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Miss Patty. I own the dance studio in town. I noticed you fidgeting with the ring on your finger there does it have a special meaning?" Patty asked.

She was shocked at how forward this woman was "Oh, um….well" she stammered out before Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Patty, go back to your table and mind your own business." Luke barked out before Lorelai could respond.

As he sat down the plate of food in front of her she mouthed "Thank you." He nodded back at her.

She ate her food in silence after her encounter with Miss Patty. Her comments had shocked her. She was not expecting people to immediately notice the ring. Of course, Patty never knew it was a wedding ring. She could have just said she was nervous about something and played it off but she didn't even have time to think of that. She considered moving the ring back to her left hand until she remembered everything that was happening. She decided against the switch and left it on her right hand. Luke noticed that she was being quiet and he knew from his first encounter with her that her being quiet was unusual. He decided to say something.

"Don't worry about her." He said looking at Lorelai.

"What? Don't worry about who?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Miss Patty. She is the town's biggest gossip. This town is full of them."

"I see. I was just shocked at how forward she was." Lorelai explained.

"She is definitely very forward." Luke said with an annoyed look on his face.

Lorelai giggled "what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say she is very handsy with men." Luke explained.

Lorelai was confused for a moment before she realized what he meant "Oh, well you can't blame a girl for trying. It can be very tempting at times." Lorelai laughed.

Luke grinned back at her. He noticed that she was very dressed up compared to most people that came into the diner.

"You look nice, what are you so dressed up for?" He asked.

Lorelai blushed at his comment, "Um, thanks. I have a meeting at the inn today and it requires dressing up." She said noticing the time. "Actually I should probably be on my way now, I need to get there early. Can I get a to-go cup of coffee please?"

Luke nodded before reaching for a to-go cup and the coffee pot. After filling the cup and snapping on the lid he handed it to her. Their fingers touched as she grabbed the cup from him. A small jolt of electricity shot through him when he touched her. He wondered if she felt it too. As she grabbed the cup from him, she felt a tingle run throughout her body. It shocked her at first because she hadn't felt something like that in a while. She reached into her purse and grabbed the money to pay him.

"Here you go" she said handing over the money.

Luke took the money and put it into the cash register.

"So, maybe I will see you around?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be back around sometime soon. Bye Luke." Lorelai said before turning and walking towards the door.

"Bye Lorelai" Luke waved as she walked out the door.

When she got out the door and stood next to her car she looked through the window and gave Luke a small smile and waved back. Getting into her car she drove back towards the inn.

* * *

She arrived at the inn and immediately walked into the dining room where the meeting was going to be held. Mia found her in the dining room and walked over to her to see why she was so early for the meeting.

"What are you doing here this early Lorelai?" I thought the meeting was at 2." Mia said.

"The meeting is at 2, I just decided to get here early to make sure everything is in place but I didn't realize how early I was." Lorelai said nervously.

"Well everything is in order; Sookie is finishing up the desserts now so there is nothing to worry about. I don't have anything going on right now so why don't we sit and chat?" Mia suggested.

"Only if you are not busy; I wouldn't want to take you from your work."

"It's fine. I'm the owner, I can take a break whenever I want to." Mia laughed. "Let's go into the front lobby and chat." Mia said walking towards the lobby.

"Alright, chatting sounds good." Lorelai said following Mia.

They made their way into the lobby and sat down on the couch next to each other. They talked for a little while about the inn and Mia filled her in on the wonder that is Stars Hollow until Mia asked her about the talk they had the day before.

"Well after leaving here, I went to my parent's house and talked to my mother. I told her all about Chris and our marriage and how it was falling apart. When I told her that I was thinking about divorcing him, she fully supported me. I left her house and caught Chris on the phone with Sherry again and decided then that a divorce was the only option. We talked about the divorce. When Rory came home from school, we told her about the divorce and she fully understood, of course she did have a few questions. So in the end, I'm getting divorced." Lorelai said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, Lorelai dear, I know this is a hard time for you but you can come talk to me if you ever need too." Mia reassured her.

"Thank you Mia." Lorelai said as she noticed her mother walking in. She stood up to greet her mother.

"Mom, what are doing here this early? The meeting isn't for another two hours." Lorelai asked.

"I came by early to talk to you. I talked to your father yesterday and I have information from the lawyer." Emily explained.

"Okay, well we can talk now. We can talk right here if you want too."

"That will be fine." Emily said taking a seat on a chair in the lobby.

"I will just leave you two alone, I have some business to take care of in my office." Mia said getting up off the couch and walking back to her office.

"Who was that Lorelai?" Emily asked when Mia was out of the room.

'That was Mia, she owns the inn. I came by early to set up for the meeting but everything was already in place so Mia and I decided to have a little chat. Now what information do you have from the lawyer?" Lorelai asked.

"I set up a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow for you, if you can make it, so you can discuss what you want from this divorce. Have you and Chris talked about what you're both getting from the divorce?"

"The only thing we discussed is the fact that Rory will live with me and he will continue to pay for Chilton. Rory and I have also discussed moving out of that house. I do not want to live in that house anymore." Lorelai said.

"Well that's a start. Where are you and Rory going to live though?" Emily asked.

"I'm still not sure Mom. I think I'm going to schedule a meeting with a realtor soon. Rory is still going to Chilton so we are not going to move far."

"Whatever you think is best Lorelai. The lawyer said you can file that papers as soon as tomorrow if you want too."

"I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to drag with out." Lorelai explained.

"Very well, let's get this meeting started. Everyone will be here soon." Emily said.

The meeting went great. Everyone loved the desserts Sookie made. All the ladies were also very impressed with the inn and thought it was a great place to have their meetings. After the meeting, Lorelai was the only one that remained at the inn. She decided to go ask Mia one last question. She walked over to Mia's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Mia.

"Hey." Lorelai said walking into the room. "I just had one more question I needed to ask you."

"What is it Lorelai?"

"Do you know of any places around here that are for sale? I'm looking for a new place for my daughter and I to live." Lorelai explained.

"I'm not sure but I give you the number of someone that could help you with that." Mia said while writing a number on a piece of paper.

"Thank you Mia." Lorelai grabbed the paper Mia was holding out and started to walk out of the door.

"Oh and Lorelai if you do move here, I know that you will love the town." Mia smiled.

Lorelai just smiled back and walked out the door. Lorelai noticed that she had time to go get Rory from school so she didn't have to get a ride from a friend. She got into her car and decided to go to Luke's first to surprise her daughter with coffee. She pulled up in front of the diner and walked inside.

"Hey Luke, can I get two cups of coffee to-go please?" She asked walking over to the counter and setting her purse down.

"You don't need two cups of coffee." Luke said.

"It's not for me well of course one of them is for me but the other one is for Rory." Lorelai replied.

"You want me to believe that?" Luke smirked.

"It's true! I'm headed back to Hartford to pick her up from school. I decided to surprise her. We have had a rough couple of days so she needs this surprise." Lorelai said.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. He never really cared to talk to his diner patrons like this but there was something different with her. He began to pour the coffee into the to-go cups.

"Just some major family issues but everything will be worked out in the next few days so we're hanging in there. Ooh, can I also get some donuts to go as well?" Lorelai asked changing the subject quickly.

"Sure." Luke said as he handed her the coffee and grabbed a bag for the donuts.

"By the way, I already asked Mia and she gave me a number to call but do you know of any places around here for sale?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Are you thinking of moving here?" Luke asked hoping the answer was yes because he liked having her around even if she was annoying at times.

"Not sure but I am moving from where I currently live." Lorelai said handing over money for the coffee and donuts. "Oh crap if I don't leave now I will be late. Bye Luke!" She said running out the door to her car. Luke just waved back at her.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up to Chilton and waited outside her car for Rory. When she saw her come out of the school she waved her over handing her the coffee.

"The meeting didn't take long so I had time to come pick up my favorite daughter from school and I also brought donuts." Lorelai said.

"Well since you brought donuts I guess I have to go home with you." Rory joked.

"Like I always say if someone is going to take you home make them give you donuts." Lorelai deadpanned.

The two girls got back into the car and headed home. They noticed that Chris wasn't home when they pulled up. Walking into the house, they found a note from Chris saying that he had to go to Boston for a meeting about his job. He said that he wasn't sure when he would be home.

"and he's gone again." Lorelai remarked.

"Do you think he really went about his job or did he go to see her?" Rory asked.

"I don't know kid. I don't really care what he does or who he does anymore."

"Ugh, gross mom." Rory said disgusted.

Lorelai just laughed at her daughter's disgusted expression. "Hey, I was thinking about us moving today and I had an idea. How do you feel about Stars Hollow?"

"I'm not sure mom, I was only there once but it seems like a nice town." Rory said.

"I mean, what would you think about living there? I think we both need to get away from the Hartford mind-set. We both never really fit in here." Lorelai stated.

"I guess you're right but what we would do about Chilton?" Rory asked.

"You would still go to Chilton. Your dad is still going to pay for it. You can drive so I can talk to your dad about getting you a car or there is always the bus system. I would hate to make you ride the bus if you were uncomfortable so if you don't want that then we will not move there. Also, I know we would be leaving your friends so moving there might not be an option."

"Actually, I don't think I would mind living there. I like the whole small-town aspect. It seems homey. Could I go with you to Stars Hollow to find a place if you decide to move there?" Rory asked.

"Of course, your opinion definitely matters about our new house. Now Chinese for dinner?"

"Chinese is always great, so yes Chinese for dinner." Rory said.

Lorelai called and ordered the Chinese. While they were waiting for the food, Rory worked on her homework while Lorelai annoyed her until Rory moved into her room to do her work. She only came down when she was sure the food came. After eating, Rory went back to her homework and Lorelai thought about her meeting with the lawyer tomorrow. She knew that she did not want to be dependent on Chris and she didn't want to fight with him again on what she wanted so she made up her mind that she was not going to ask for much. Some women would take him for all he's worth but she didn't want to do that. She wanted a fresh start and that meant having Chris in her life as little as possible. She was tired from all her activities of the day so she retired to her bed.

* * *

The next morning she got dressed for her meeting with her father's lawyer and woke Rory up for school. After dropping Rory off at school, she drove to the lawyer's office. She walked into the office and told the receptionist she was there to see Mr. Owens. After a few minutes the receptionist told her that Mr. Owens was ready to see her. She walked into his office.

"Hi Mr. Owens, I'm Lorelai."

"Ah yes, Richard and Emily's daughter. It is nice to see you again." He stood up and shook her hand then he gestured for her to sit down.

"So you're here today to file for divorce, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Lorelai replied.

"Have you worked out any terms that you would like from the divorce?" Mr. Owens asked.

"Yes I have. Chris has already agreed to continue to pay for Chilton for Rory, our daughter. I also want full custody of Rory and child-support payments. I was also thinking about asking for money for a new house. Chris is moving to Boston and I don't want to keep the house we lived in together so I'm moving out."

"So no alimony payments?" He asked curiously.

"No, I've been dependent on him for 16 years and I do not want to be like that anymore. I would not even ask for money for a house if I had enough in my savings to buy one but I don't right now."

"Well you certainly are not asking for a lot, so this divorce should proceed smoothly. I can go ahead and file the papers if you would like that. Since I know your parents we can move this along rather fast as long as Chris agrees to your terms."

"I would love for this to go as fast as it can. Thank you Mr. Owens." Lorelai said smiling.

"No problem, that is all I needed from you today, so you are free to go Lorelai." He said getting up to open the door for her.

Lorelai walked out of the office and got into her car. She drove home her house and decided that she needed to call Chris about what just happened. As she walked in the door, she grabbed her phone and dialed Chris' number. She waited from him to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Chris."

"Oh, hey Lorelai."

"We need to talk about the divorce. I spoke with a lawyer today. I went ahead and filed the papers. I did not ask you for much at all. I want full custody of Rory, which you know is what she would want, child-support payments and payment for a new house. The money from the new house can come from selling the old one which I will leave up to you because I don't want to deal with it." Lorelai explained.

"I think those are agreeable terms." Chris said.

"You're being agreeable, what's wrong?" Lorelai joked.

"I'm not happy with this divorce but I just want you to be happy Lorelai. If that is what you want then I will give it to you." Chris said.

"Okay Chris."

"So have you found a place yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't but I'm calling a realtor soon."

"Well, I have to go. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye."

As she hung up the phone with Chris she found the number Mia gave her and dialed it. She chatted with a nice lady on the phone about what she was looking for. She was not looking for anything big, it needed at least two bedrooms for her and her daughter. She said a place with a porch would be nice but not necessary. The lady assured her she would find her the perfect home. Lorelai made a meeting for Saturday so Rory would be able to go look at houses with her. Lorelai spent the rest of the day watching movies. When Rory came home from school Lorelai told her of the plans she made for them that Saturday. Rory seemed excited when Lorelai told her the news. After Rory finished her homework, they spent most of the night watching TV. Lorelai went to bed happier than she had been in a while. She feel asleep quickly and began to dream.

* * *

_Lorelai walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes cooking. She smiled at the thought of a huge breakfast waiting for her. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and noticed that pancakes waiting for her on the table. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, she leaned into the embrace. As she leaned in the person started placing light kisses on her neck. Lorelai sighed as she felt the warm kisses on her neck. She turned around and kissed the one guy that made her truly happy._

_"Mm, good morning Luke." She said as he kissed her back. _

Lorelai awoke with a start, "what the hell?" she muttered to herself before sinking back into her pillows. She had just met Luke, why was she having dreams about him, she wondered.

* * *

**Next time: Time-jump a few days to Lorelai and Rory searching for a house. Lorelai thinks about what her dream about Luke may mean. Luke thinks about Lorelai.**

**A/N: Probably a completely crappy place to end the chapter but I'm not too fond of this chapter. This was a necessary chapter. I will try to speed things along with the divorce and their search for a new house. A few time-jumps may take place but nothing too drastic.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love that you leave suggestions because it really helps me out. I do take your suggestions into consideration! **

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you like/dislike and what I could improve upon or just leave a review if you totally enjoy the story.**


	7. Dream a little Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_Previously: Lorelai files for divorce and thinks about where she wants to move. Lorelai has a dream about Luke._

* * *

Lorelai lay in bed thinking about her dream about Luke. She had only just met this man and she was already having dreams about him, she just found it weird. Did she have feelings for him? No, it was too early to have these kinds of feelings about someone she told herself. She did feel something though when she touched his hand earlier though. She pushed all thoughts of Luke out of her mind when her daughter walked into her room.

"Mom! Get up, I cannot be late for school!" Rory shouted.

"Sorry, I just got distracted." Lorelai said quickly jumping out of bed and getting ready for the day. She rushed downstairs and hurried Rory off to school. She had no other plans for the day so she decided to go back home. Once at home, she began to think about moving. She did not want to live in Hartford anymore; she wanted to get away from the whole mindset that is the Hartford Society. She hated growing up here and since she had no reason, like her husband, holding her here, she was free to finally move on. For once, she was not going to be dependent on her parents or her husband, she could finally be independent. The thought scared her but also excited her. This was a fresh new beginning for her and her daughter.

She decided not to set up any appointments with real estate agents in Hartford right away. She wanted nothing more than to get away from this town. She thought back to Stars Hollow. The small town seemed nice despite the first two residents she met the very first day. Stars Hollow would be a great place for Rory. The people were completely different than the people she knew in Hartford. She had already set up a meeting with a real estate agent there for Saturday. She just hoped that she could find somewhere for her and Rory to live. The sooner she found a place the better.

The week passed in a blur of activity. Rory was busy with school, as usual. Rory had after-school activities to occupy her time. Lorelai had another meeting with the lawyer to discuss how the divorce was coming along. Chris had received the papers and agreed to the terms, like he told Lorelai he would. Since both parties were agreeing to the terms set out, the divorce was going smooth. Emily and Richard had invited Lorelai and Rory over once during the week to have a family dinner night. Lorelai spent the night catching them up on the divorce while Rory talked about her many adventures at school. Chris came back Thursday night because his move to Boston was happening sooner than he thought. He was going to spend the weekend packing up his stuff since the move was happening next week. Chris and Lorelai discussed who would keep the furniture from their current house. Chris informed Lorelai that his apartment was coming furnished so he would not need any of the furniture. Lorelai still had to think if she wanted any of the furniture.

Saturday morning rolled around and Lorelai and Rory were preparing for a trip to Stars Hollow for their meeting with the real-estate agent.

"Our meeting with the real-estate agent is at 11 so I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could go by Luke's for breakfast." Lorelai informed Rory early that morning.

"Sure, that sounds good. I miss the coffee there." Rory said.

"Great! Well hurry up and get ready because we will need to leave in a few minutes." Lorelai said walking out of Rory's room so she could get ready.

Lorelai walked into her room and decided to take a shower. After she was freshly showered she picked out her outfit for the day. She decided to wear some jeans and her favorite blue blouse that really emphasized the blue in her eyes. Her wedding ring was still taking up residence on her right hand so she decided to leave it at home for the day. She put on other rings in its absence so her hand would not feel weird without the weight of a ring. Walking out of her room she found her daughter already downstairs and completely dressed holding out a coffee cup for her. Rory noticed that she was wearing a different ring.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring anymore?" Rory asked.

"Um no I decided to take it off for the day. I don't really know when divorced people take off their rings, I've never been divorced before." She joked. "Is this weird for you?" She asked.

"No, I just was wondering. I mean you guys are getting divorced so the ring had to go at some time." Rory said.

"Yea it did, we should go now so we have time for breakfast." Lorelai grabbed her purse and keys while walking to the front door. As they were leaving, Chris stopped them.

"I hope you guys find a nice place." Chris said.

"We do too" said Rory as she walked to give her father a hug goodbye. Chris waved bye to Lorelai and she waved.

The two girls got into the car and were headed for Stars Hollow.

* * *

As they pulled up in front of Luke's Diner, Rory was finishing another story about how crazy Paris is and how she scared most of the people in the school. Lorelai just laughed at her daughter's story while walking into the diner. When they walked in, Rory spotted Dean sitting at the counter. He turned around when he heard the bells chime.

"Hey Rory," he called out waving to her.

Lorelai looked over to her daughter. She looked nervous when this boy called her name. Lorelai went and sat down at the counter a few seats away from Dean.

"Hey Dean" Rory said sitting down next to her mother.

"So what brings you back to Stars Hollow?" Dean asked.

"My mom and I have a meeting with a real-estate agent today so we decided to come early to eat breakfast." Rory said. Luke was currently pouring coffee for both of the girls so he overheard Rory saying this.

"So are you guys moving here?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Not sure yet."

"Oh well, I could give you a tour of the town if you do move here. I have to go to work now. See ya around Rory." Dean said walking out the door.

Rory turned back around to her mother smiling at her.

"So who's Dean?" she asked smirking.

"Just a boy mom, that's all." Rory said blushing.

"Sure Rory, he's just a boy. That's why you're blushing," Lorelai teased.

Luke turned to Lorelai,

"So are you really thinking about moving here?"

"Sort of. I want to get away from Hartford but Rory still needs to go to Chilton so we cannot move far away so Stars Hollow seemed like a good option." Lorelai explained.

"So are you moving here with Rory and your husband?" Luke asked curiously.

"No, just Rory, my husband and I are getting a divorce. So are you going to take our order anytime soon?" Lorelai joked attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah…"Luke stuttered out blushing slightly. "So what would you two like?"

"I would like pancakes, bacon and eggs. Oohhh and a donut while I wait for the food." Lorelai said speaking up first.

"That sounds good; I will have the same thing." Rory agreed.

Luke scribbled down the orders and walked to the doughnut case. He handed each of the girls a donut before turning to go back to the kitchen.

"So Luke…" Rory said.

'What about Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Seems like he was very interested to know if you had a husband," Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"He was just asking a question. It is a question anyone would ask Rory." Lorelai answered slightly blushing, hoping that her daughter didn't notice.

"Sure, he was just asking, that's why you're blushing." Rory said using her mother's own words on her.

"Seriously Rory, plus your dad and I aren't even divorced. I can't just jump into anything with anyone. I have plenty of other things to worry about before I worry about dating anyone." Lorelai told Rory, she wasn't sure if that was even true. Luke was a very attractive man and so very different from Christopher. Luke seemed gruff while Chris seemed weak. Chris was usually clean-shaven while Luke clearly preferred the some stubble. She thought back to her dream about Luke and how real it felt. She was going to have to face the fact that she may have feelings for Luke.

"I know, I'm just joking."

"Good." Lorelai said as Luke set the plates down in front of the two girls.

"Enjoy." Luke stated while walking away to take care of the other customers.

"Thanks Luke." The girls said in unison.

The pair chatted animatedly while eating their food. They discussed what kind of house they were looking for. They both agreed they would not need too much space. Lorelai was anxious to get away from the Hartford mind-set in which all houses seemed giant and cold. Their houses never seemed homey or cozy even though she lived in those types of houses all her life.

"Hey Luke, can we get two more cups of coffee to-go please?" Lorelai asked.

"Seriously more coffee? Don't you ever get tired of it?" Luke asked.

"He didn't just say that," Lorelai gasped turning to Rory putting her hand over her heart in mock offense.

"I think he just did." Rory replied.

"I could never get sick of coffee mister. It is what sustains me, I can't just not drink it. I drink it all the time. I mean you could cut me open and I wouldn't even bleed coffee would just come out."

"Well in that case, you really don't need coffee. It is already in your blood." Luke walked away holding the coffee pot.

Lorelai jumped up from her seat to follow him. "Come on Luke please? Please? Please? I will be your best friend." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice.

Luke turned to face her, "now why would I want to be your best friend?" he smirked.

"I would make a great best friend. Plus if I'm going to live in this town one day, you will have to get used to me because I will be in here all the time for the coffee. It would be best not to withhold coffee from me." She smiled brightly. The coffee wasn't the only thing that would bring her back into the diner, Luke was the other reason she would come into the diner whenever she could she thought.

"Now, where would the fun be if I just gave into you every-time you wanted coffee?" he asked smiling back at her. There was just something about her smile that made him want to smile too.

"Oh, so you just like making me work for the coffee?" She asked reaching out to poke his chest. "That is just mean Luke. Be nice and just give me some coffee. Please Luke for me?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him and giving him her patented Lorelai pout.

Luke couldn't believe this. Was she flirting with him, he wondered. She was a beautiful woman. She immediately captured his attention the first day she walked into his diner. There was something different about her. He could not be rude to her like he could be with anyone else that stepped into his diner. He had no problem telling them no but when it came to her he couldn't resist giving into whatever she wanted.

"Um, sure…..two cups coming up." He said quickly walking back behind the counter. Lorelai smiled in triumph as he walked away.

Lorelai walked back to the counter and accepted the to-go cups Luke was holding out for her.

"Thanks Luke. See you later." She winked.

"Bye Luke." Rory shouted while following her mother out the door.

Luke couldn't help but smile at the pair that just left his diner. There was definitely something different about the mother-daughter pair. He watched them get into her car and drive off. He really hoped that she would decide to move to Stars Hollow. He wanted to get to know her better, learn everything about her other than the fact she had an obvious coffee addiction.

* * *

The girls drove off and arrived at the real-estate office within a few minutes. While in the car, Rory turned to her mother,

"So was that not flirting with Luke too?" Rory asked smiling.

"Okay so maybe that was a little bit of flirting." Lorelai admitted.

"Yea, just a little bit."

"Well let's go find us a house." Lorelai said getting out of the car.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the office and were instantly greeted by a very enthusiastic woman.

"Hi. I'm Marge, I will be your agent for the day. You are Lorelai right?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory." Lorelai introduced.

"So we are looking for a two-bedroom house just for you guys right?"

"That is correct. We don't really need anything bigger than a two-bedroom. Although we will look at other houses but we don't need anything big." Lorelai answered.

"Well I have some great houses for you guys to see. Let's get going. All the houses are in walking distance. We could walk if you guys don't mind that way you can also get a nice look at the town you could potentially be living in."

"Walking would be fine." Lorelai said looking at her daughter for confirmation, Rory just nodded.

"Okay well let's start." Marge said walking out of the office.

The trio walked around Stars Hollow for two hours viewing three houses in that time. None of the houses they looked at seemed right to Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai said that she would know when she found the right house because she would get a feeling, like the feeling she got when she knew it was going to snow. That feeling never let her down so she was using the same gut instinct to find a house. Marge thought she was insane but Rory knew that this was completely normal for Lorelai. She trusted her mother to find the perfect house for the both of them.

"Now this is next house is a bit of a fixer-upper. It is one of the cheaper houses for sale right now. It's a pretty simple house but like I said it is a house that has been 'lived in' as people say. It is the last house that I have to show you for today." Marge said.

"Well let's go see it." Lorelai replied.

The trio walk up to a light blue house with a wrap-around porch. Lorelai instantly loved the house. Marge suggested that they walk inside the house first. **(A/N I don't remember the exact floor plan of the house but I know pretty much what is happening so just roll with me here haha)**

"Now this is the entryway" Marge remarked walking into the house. "The living room is off to your left here," Marge said gesturing to the living room. "The owners are looking to get rid of this house fast since they really need to move so they are giving you the option of taking whatever furniture you may want. Now the kitchen is right through here. There is a small room off to the side of the kitchen. The previous owners used this for a bedroom for one of their children." Marge said opening the door so they could look in the room. "There are two bedrooms upstairs but besides the Master bedroom this would be the second biggest one. There is also a small bathroom downstairs. Okay, now that you have seen the downstairs let's go upstairs. Now this is the master bedroom which of course has a bathroom in it." Marge said allowing the girls to walk into the room and explore it. "Now this is the other bedroom I was telling you about. It is smaller than an average room size but you could make it work if needed. Is there anything else you would like to know about the house? I can leave you alone for a few minutes to explore. I have a phone call I need to make."

"No questions right now but we would love a moment to look for ourselves." Lorelai assured her.

"Okay, well I will be outside when you are done." Marge said. Lorelai nodded to acknowledge her.

Lorelai looked to Rory, "so what do you think kid?"

"I really like it. The house is a lot smaller than the one in Hartford but I don't know it just feels cozy." Rory said.

"That's what I think too! I just have the feeling that this is the house for us. This can be our new beginning Rory. So do you think we should take this house?"

"We should take it" Rory said nodding.

"Well let's go tell Marge." Lorelai said with a wide grin on her face.

They noticed Marge walking around the yard.

"Hey Marge, we've come to a decision." Lorelai said confidently.

"Already?" Marge asked.

"Yes and our decision is that we love the house and we would love to be the new owners."

"That's great, well we can head back to the office and get started on the paperwork now." Marge said.

On the way back to the office, Lorelai called Chris to inform him that they found a house. He was supportive of her decision to move to Stars Hollow. He offered to pay for any major repairs that the house needed as well, as long as it would make her happy. Back at the office, Marge began to draw up the paperwork for the house. Lorelai informed Marge that her soon-to-be ex-husband would be paying for the house and the major repairs that the house may need. Marge told her she could call out a contractor to look at the house and inspect for any repairs that may be needed.

"I will call you once I have information on the repairs and tell you when you can begin to move in." Marge said standing up to shake Lorelai's hand.

"Great, I will be waiting by the phone. Thank you so much for your help, Marge. Hope to see you again soon." Lorelai said waving goodbye to her as she walked out the door.

"So what do you want to do now kid?" Lorelai asked Rory as they got into the car.

"I'm hungry so go to Luke's maybe? That way you can flirt a little more." Rory suggested.

"Rory just let that go. It was innocent flirting, it happens sometimes." Lorelai said beginning to drive in the direction of the diner.

"Are you sure? It didn't seem all that innocent plus it seemed like he was flirting back with you. I think he may like you."

"We just met. He doesn't like me. Once again, I'm not even divorced officially yet. I'm not looking to date anyone." Lorelai said while parking her car in front of the diner. "Let's just go get some food."

* * *

Lorelai walks into the diner yelling for Luke "Oh Luke your favorite customers are here!"

"Really, I don't see them anywhere." Luke smirked.

"Ha-ha you're so funny." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Just bring us some coffee and menus!"

"Flirting…" Rory said in sing-song voice to Lorelai. Lorelai just rolled her eyes at her daughter while Luke handed them each a cup of coffee and a menu.

"Oooh mom we should get the chili-cheese fries." Rory said.

"We should? We're not sharing dear, I'm starving. You get our own food don't try to steal mine missy. You will lose a hand that way." Lorelai informed her.

"Hey, you always steal my food even when you have a plate full of food."

"Honey, I gave birth to you and you will forever be in debt to me for that. I can steal your food. Hey, Luke we are ready to order."

Luke chuckled at the exchange between the mother and daughter. He could tell that they were definitely closer than any other mother and daughter. "So what will it be now?"

"Two cheeseburgers, two plates of chili-cheese fries and some more coffee would be great."

"So basically you want an early death?" Luke asked.

"As long as it comes with pie for dessert." Lorelai deadpanned.

Luke scribbled down the order and handed the ticket off to Cesar who was in the kitchen. He walked back over to the girls curious to see how the meeting with the real-estate agent went.

"So how did the house-hunt go?" he asked.

"Oh it went. It started off terrible, none of the houses felt right." She began.

"Felt right?" Luke asked confused looking to Rory for answers.

"Mom claimed she would have a feeling when she found the right house. She claims it is her ability to sense when it is going to snow and she is always right about the snow thing so just go with it." Rory informed him.

"She's crazy." Luke said smiling at Rory.

"Once again, I'm right here you two." Lorelai pouted. "Anyways, what I was saying before I started to get made fun of is that none of the first houses felt right. There was something wrong with all of them. None of them felt like home until we got to the last house. Now that house is definitely the house for us. It has some repairs that need to be done but nothing too bad. I knew that when I first saw it, that it was the house that I wanted. I love it. So the house-hunt went great and Stars Hollow will have two new residents once the repairs are complete." Lorelai said once again in her bright bubbly tone.

"Great, one more crazy to add to the town at least her daughter is sane." Luke said.

"I'm sure you will love having her around," Rory said while smirking at her mother.

"Rory," her mother warned.

"What?" Rory asked innocently.

Luke was confused at their whole exchange. What did Rory mean by that, he thought. No it can't be that, she isn't even divorced yet, Luke told himself. Cesar announced their order was ready bringing Luke out of his thoughts. He grabbed their order and set their food in front of them. After giving them their food he walked around to tend to the other customers.

Lorelai and Rory finished their food within a few minutes after getting it. Luke was once again amazed at how they could consume food. Once they were finished with their burgers and fries, Lorelai called out to Luke,

"Oh Luke, where's my pie? I need two pieces right down here now." she shouted when she spotted Luke at the end of the counter.

"No shouting in my diner." Luke said walking down to them, "how could you two want pie after eating all that?"

"Never question our eating habits, we just simply challenge ourselves. It takes years of practice and is not for everyone. I can out-eat most people I know."

"You're just challenging yourselves to an early death." Luke said.

"It will be worth it if you bring us some pie." Lorelai said smiling. Luke gave in again and brought them two slices of pie and refilled their coffee before Lorelai began her incessant begging. The two girls left after drinking a few more cups of coffee and taking some donuts for the road. He didn't want them to leave so soon but remembered that soon Lorelai and Rory would be moving to Stars Hollow so he would definitely get to see more of her. Luke closed up the diner at his usual time that night and went upstairs to his apartment.

* * *

Once in his apartment, Luke changed into his sweatpants and lay down on the bed. His thoughts as he fell asleep were all about Lorelai and how she was moving to Stars Hollow soon. When she first told him that she was moving he was really happy because he would be able to see her almost every day. He fell asleep quicker than usual because the diner was unusually busy today.

_Luke rolled over in bed and instantly wrapped his arm around the person next to him. She stirred slightly when he placed his arm around her waist._

_"Luke, what time is it?" she asked sleepily._

_"It's still early, just go back to sleep, you don't have to be up for a while." Luke whispered._

_"Well if we have time then I know something to occupy our time." She said turning over to face him, for the first time he noticed it was Lorelai in his bed. Before he had time to react, she leaned into him and began to place light kisses on his neck. As she began to kiss the spot on his neck that drove him crazy she climbed on top of him._

_"Mmm, Lorelai.."_

His eyes popped up open seeing the bright sunlight that flooded the room. He closed his eyes wanting to go back to the dream with Lorelai but every attempt failed. He decided to get up finally and headed to take a shower. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Lorelai and Rory left Luke's they began their drive back to Hartford. Lorelai noticed that Rory was being unusually quiet and just staring out the window.

"Hey Rory, are you alright?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Rory said unconvincingly

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. You were fine just a few minutes ago and now you are definitely not fine. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Everything is just happening so fast. I don't know what's wrong. I'm not that upset about the divorce because of everything dad did but I'm still going to miss him when we move. I really like the house we are moving into but I'm still upset and I don't know why. I should be happy because all of this is making you so happy and you haven't been this happy in a long time." Rory said beginning to cry.

"Rory, sweetie, it is totally fine to be upset. This is a huge change in your life and you're confused. I should have been worried when you were handling everything so well. It's normal to be upset and confused. Your parents are divorcing and we are moving to a completely different is going to be a huge change for the both of us. We have to learn to live completely by ourselves. We can be free independent woman. We can do anything we want too. We can eat however much food we want without your dad's snarky comments and it is fine to miss your dad. You may not see him as much but I can assure you that you will see him. He will come visit at times and you can go visit him in Boston when you want too. Okay?" Lorelai said reassuring her daughter.

"Okay" Rory answered wiping the tears from her eyes. "I really do want to move to Stars Hollow but I just realized that meant leaving everyone behind."

"You're not really leaving them behind plus most of your time will be spent in Hartford anyways considering you will still go to Chilton. This is just a new start for the both of us." Lorelai said.

When they pulled into their driveway Lorelai got out of the car and hugged her daughter before going inside. "We will be okay. We will have each other every step of the way and that is all that we need." Lorelai said giving Rory a kiss on the head.

"I know." Rory said walking into the house.

They were both tired from their house-hunting trip earlier so they both went straight to bed. Lorelai climbed into her bed and thought about her conversation with Rory earlier that day. Sure, she was flirting with Luke but it was all innocent. She did not mean anything by it in reality she was just trying to get her coffee. Well, maybe she did mean something by it. It was nice to be able to flirt with someone and have them flirt back in their own way. Her marriage with Chris really went downhill in the last few years. He never acted like he wanted her anymore; they rarely slept in the same bed when he came home from his trips so she spent most of her nights in bed alone. It felt nice that Luke may have been flirting with her. He was a very handsome man and it was nice that he showed a little interest in her, she had to admit to herself. These feelings were definitely confusing her. Maybe everything would become clearer when she moved to Stars Hollow and after the divorce was final.

_Lorelai walked into the diner looking for Luke._

_"Oh Luke," she called loudly. He didn't answer. "Luke" she called again a little louder and she still go no response. This is the perfect time she thought. _

_She walked around to the back of the counter and grabbed a coffee mug then walked over to the coffee pot. When she picked up the coffee pot, she was startled by a loud voice behind her._

_"What do you think you are doing?" Luke screamed at her. "You cannot be behind here."_

_"Well you were not answering my calls and I needed coffee so I decided to get it myself. Look see I'm pouring the coffee, I'm setting the coffee pot down and I'm walking away." Lorelai said._

_"Something could have fallen on your head and my insurance doesn't cover you." Luke yelled._

_"How likely is that to happen because maybe you need to re-think how you store things, just a thought Luke. Oh come on Luke don't be mad." _

_"I'm not mad." He said._

_"Yes you are. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. So come on don't be mad. It's me Lorelai you're favorite customer." She said closing the space between them. _

_"It's just you could have gotten hurt and I can't be responsible for that." Luke said._

_"Look at me, I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Don't worry so much about me, I'm a big girl." Lorelai said wrapping her arms around Luke. Luke flinched beneath her touch but wrapped his arms around her. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head._

Lorelai sat up in her bed. "What is with these dreams?" she said out loud to herself before falling back into the covers. This dream confused her even more of her feelings for Luke. Her dream the night before personified them as a couple but this dream just seemed more like friends. She found herself wishing she had a dream like the one the night before. She rolled back over in the bed and slipped off to dream land again hoping one particular man would make yet another appearance.

* * *

**A/N: So I tried in this chapter to give a little of the story from Luke's point of view so we could see his thoughts. Let me know if you like this and if I should continue doing it. I decided to have a lot more Luke/Lorelai interaction in this chapter.**

**I was also thinking of doing a time-jump in the next chapter for the Lorelai's move to Stars Hollow instead of dragging out the time it will take them to pack and get everything settled. I think a time-jump will be sufficient for that cause. I know that everything seems to be going smoothly right now but don't worry I will bring some drama. I may even bring back some one from Luke's life to help create the drama.**

**I would love it if you would leave a review. Reviews really help me with the story writing process. So please leave one and tell me how I can improve because I need some criticism. Give me your worst if you need too.**

**Also I have a few ideas for new stories involving Gilmore Girls which I may leave up to voting if you guys are interested.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites and everything else. I appreciate them so much! I will try to personally respond to the reviews in the next chapter like I have been doing.**


	8. Starting over in Stars Hollow

**A/N: Chapter is a little later than usual but I have been busy. I may not be able to update every day like I have been doing because of my schedule but I will promise quick updates, maybe just not every day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_Previously: Lorelai and Rory go house-hunting and find the perfect house for the both of them. Rory starts to get upset over all the changes in her life. Lorelai contemplates her feelings for Luke._

* * *

Two months later and Lorelai and Rory were finally ready to move to Stars Hollow. The repairs on the house took longer than planned but everything was finally finished and the house was waiting for them to move in. Lorelai spent most of her time in those two months going back and forth from Hartford to Stars Hollow. Her trips to Stars Hollow involved checking up on how the house repairs were going and the DAR meetings she scheduled for her mother on Tuesdays. She made frequent trips to Luke's Diner anytime she was in town. The two had grown closer over the two months, a friendship quickly forming between the two. Rory spent most of her time busy with her school-work, leaving Lorelai to do most of the packing for the big moving day and now moving day was finally here.

Lorelai turned around to get one last look at her house before cramming one more box into her already full car. The movers had left earlier with the rest of their belongings. Rory climbed into the passenger side of the car and laid her head back. Lorelai climbed into the car and smiled over at her daughter.

"You ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded slightly.

"Look, I know you're scared about moving and leaving this house behind but this is going to be a great thing for us. You already love the town and some of the residents seem to like you, especially Dean." Lorelai joked.

"I know, it's just going to be weird leaving somewhere else. This has always been home to me."

"Sweetie, I know how you feel. Hartford is where I lived all my life and I never felt at home. When I'm in Stars Hollow, I feel like I'm finally at home and I'm sure it won't take you long to feel like that too." She reassured her daughter.

"Let's go then." Rory said giving her mother a slight smile.

The car ride to Stars Hollow was spent mainly in silence. Lorelai was anxious to get to town and start her new life. She was also nervous at the same time. She couldn't help but think that she would fail her daughter now that she was truly on her own. She always had someone to depend on first it was her parents and then Chris. With the divorced being finalized, she could no longer depend on Chris. She no longer wanted to be dependent on Chris. For the first time in her life, she would provide everything her daughter needed by herself.

She smiled as she drove past the Stars Hollow sign. They passed Miss Patty's dance studio where Miss Patty was standing outside smoking yelling at the little kids dancing inside.

"Oh, that's the woman I was telling you about, the one who cornered me about my ring that day in the diner."

"The one Luke saved you from?" Rory asked smirking.

"You're making it sound like he was my knight in shining armor or something. He just simply told her to go back to her table. It was nothing." Lorelai said assuring her daughter.

"Actually he would be the knight in flannel." Rory laughed. "Come on, I've seen the way he looks at you, I think he likes you."

"Look Rory, we're here." Lorelai changed the subject as they pulled up in front of their new house.

"It's cuter than I remember!" Rory shouted jumping out of the car. Lorelai quickly followed her.

They were stopped in the yard by a woman walking towards them shouting in a raspy voice,

"Hiya dolls."

"Um, hi." Lorelai said looking at the woman.

"I'm Babette, your next door neighbor. I saw the moving trucks out here earlier and watched by the window waiting for someone to show up."

"I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory." Lorelai introduced them.

"Well you two certainly are pretty. I have to go check up on Cinnamon; she is stuck under the house again." Babette announced as she walked back to her house.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged confused glances then shrugged their shoulders and headed into the house. Rory ran straight to her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She began imagining where she could put all her books. Lorelai walked into her room.

"We will get some things soon so you can decorate your walls. We will go shopping soon." Lorelai told her, she needed to find a job first before she started spending all of her savings. Her savings was all she had at the moment since she decided to take no more money from Chris in the divorce other than the money from the house.

"Sounds great mom." Rory said with a bright smile.

"Come on kiddo we have to get the boxes out of the car." Lorelai said walking out of the room and out of the house with Rory quickly following.

They brought all the boxes into the house and put them into their respective rooms. When they finished bringing the boxes into the house, Rory turned to her mother,

"I'm starving!"

"Luke's?" Lorelai suggested.

"YES! Let's go!" Rory shouted before running out the door.

"Seriously kid, you have ran a lot more today than I have seen in your whole life. What's the deal?" Lorelai said as they began walking to Luke's.

"I'm excited about the house! Plus, I'm starving, moving is a lot of work."

"We still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"I don't want to unpack," Rory whined.

"Neither do I but we have too. We have to be adults for once and do adult things and that involves unpacking my dear." Lorelai stated as they walked into the diner.

"Counter to table?" Rory asked.

"We always sit at the counter to I say table." Lorelai said sitting down at one of the empty tables. Luke walks over to their table with two cups and the coffee pot. He sets the cups down and pours their coffee.

"Oh hey Luke, guess what? Stars Hollow now had two more residents as of this morning." Lorelai announced smiling.

"You guys are all moved in now?" Luke asked.

"Pretty much we still have to unpack the rest of our things but that's it." Lorelai responded.

"Great! Now what can I get you to eat?"

"Two cheeseburgers and some fries for now." Rory answered.

Luke scribbled their order on the order pad and walked off.

"So I was thinking we can go home and get the very necessary stuff unpacked today and tonight we will have the first official movie night in our new house." Lorelai said sipping on her coffee.

"Sounds good but we definitely need to get some snacks and maybe go by the video store to get some movies." Rory explained.

"We can do that before we go back to the house to unpack."

"So what movies were you thinking about for tonight?"

"I'm not sure maybe Molly Ringwald themed movies?"

"Okay, you can get the movies while I get the snacks. Deal?" Rory asked.

"Deal." Lorelai agreed as Luke set down their plates in front of them.

"You two have anything planned for your first night in Stars Hollow?" Luke asked.

"Just the infamous movie night, it involves lots of movies and tons of junk food. Anything sweet and horrible for you is consumed on movie night." Lorelai explained.

"Definitely sounds like something you would do." Luke said walking away so they could eat their food.

After the two girls finished their burgers and fries they called Luke back over demanding more pie and coffee. Luke argued as usual but eventually gave in. Lorelai handed movie over to Rory so she could go to pick up supplies for movie night while she paid. She walked over to the counter and grabbed money out of her purse to give to Luke. Luke waved her off.

"First time is on the house." He said.

"Yea and you said that the very first time I came in here so I should pay this time."

"Well this is your first time as a Stars Hollow resident so it's on the house." Luke said not that he ever cared if it was someone's first time here or not.

"Aww, thanks Luke." Lorelai said walking out the door.

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai waved at Luke when she got outside then headed down the street to the video store.

* * *

Rory walked over to Doose's Market to get some food for movie night. She walked into the market and grabbed a basket. She went down the different aisles piling in all her and her mother's favorites. As she was contemplating what kind of ice cream to get, she heard a voice behind her,

"That is a lot of junk food Rory,"

She turned around to see Dean standing behind her, "oh yeah my mom sent me in here to get supplies for movie night tonight after we finish unpacking."

"Unpacking? So wait you guys officially live here now?" Dean asked.

"Yep, just moved in the morning."

"Oh, well if you're not busy, I could give you a tour of the town sometime." Dean offered.

"Sure but I have to finish unpacking today, I will see if I can go with you tomorrow, if you're free."

"Well lucky for you, I do not have to work tomorrow." Dean smirked.

"Okay, so tour of the town tomorrow. What time?"

"I was thinking we could go in the morning about 10 then maybe get some lunch at Luke's afterward." Dean stated.

"Where did you want to meet?"

"I can just come by your house, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, we live in the little blue house next to Babette, do you know where that is?" Rory asked.

"Yea, the lady with all the gnomes, I know where that is. See you tomorrow Rory, I have to get back to work." Dean said walking away.

Lorelai walked into the market as Dean was walking away from Rory.

"So what did Dean want?" Lorelai teased.

"Actually he offered to give me a tour of the town tomorrow. Can I go?" Rory asked.

"You know we have to finish packing….but sure you can go I can do all the unpacking."

"Are you sure? I can tell him no and help you."

"No, Rory go with Dean. I can do it by myself plus you need to get to know people your age in town anyways. Now did you get all the snacks? I have the movies right here."

"Yea now we just need to pay for them." Rory said walking over to the counter where Dean was the bag-boy.

"Hmm I wondered why you picked this one?" Lorelai whispered. Rory just glared at her mother.

They paid for their purchases and left the market. They still had a lot they needed to get done before gorging themselves on junk-food and movies tonight. When they arrived home, they immediately began unpacking the boxes. Like they agreed back at the diner, they only unpacked the necessary things for that night and the next day. They made a slight dent in the boxes that still surrounded their living room. Both girls were tired from unpacking so they decided to start movie night a little earlier than planned. Lorelai spread out all the junk food on the table plus a pizza they ordered so they could test out the Stars Hollow pizza place. Before the second movie was asleep both girls were passed out on the couch. Lorelai woke up and noticed that they were still on the couch so she woke Rory and moved her to her bed. After moving Rory, she walked upstairs to her bed. As she lay down on her bed, she thought back to the dreams she had about Luke. Since the first two dreams about him, she had not had anymore, which was a small relief even though she enjoyed the dreams. She wasn't sure at that time if she was ready for something with Luke, she was just getting out of a divorce. She did not want to jump into something new right away, it just didn't seem right but lately Luke was being really nice and it was hard to suppress her feelings for much longer.

Lorelai rolled over in her bed, she really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. She wasn't even sure if Luke felt the same way maybe he just felt bad for her so that's why he was being nice. She would definitely deal with this later, she thought. She curled up in her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Lorelai made her way downstairs Rory was already awake and had dug the coffee pot out of its box. Rory was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Lorelai walked in.

"Coffee is ready for you mom and I got out the pop-tarts but I couldn't find the toaster."

"Ehh, I'll find it later. So what time are you meeting Dean or is he coming by here?" Lorelai asked while pouring her cup of coffee.

"He is coming by here and we are meeting at 10, which means I need to start getting ready." Rory said jumping up from the table and running into her room.

Lorelai sat down at the table with her coffee and pop-tarts waiting for Rory to come out of her room when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the front door and opened it to find Dean standing there.

"Hey, is Rory here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she is just getting ready. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom, I don't think we have met yet" Lorelai said.

"I'm Dean, nice to meet you." Dean replied

Rory came out of her room and walked to the front door.

"Hey Dean," she called. "So Dean is showing me around town and then we are going for lunch." Rory informed her mother

"Okay have fun but not too much fun." She winked at her daughter.

Rory just rolled her eyes and walked out the door to join Dean. The pair chatted as they walked down the driveway headed back towards town.

Lorelai stepped back inside the house preparing to unpack the momentous amount of boxes stacked throughout the house.

* * *

After walking through the town once with Dean pointing out the best places to eat were besides Luke's, the pair decided to sit in the gazebo in the town square to talk.

"Do you know of classes you have for school because I wouldn't mind helping you find your classes tomorrow at school." Dean offered.

"I'm not going to Stars Hollow High. I go to Chilton in Hartford. It's not far from here but I have to take the bus every morning to get there." Rory replied.

"Oh well maybe we can see each other sometime outside of school then."

"Yeah, maybe." Rory said.

Dean notices Lane walking across the town square so he waves her over so he can introduce her to Rory. Lane walks up to them.

"Hey Lane, this is Rory. She just moved to Stars Hollow yesterday." Dean introduced.

"Hey Rory, welcome to Stars Hollow." Lane said.

"Thanks." Rory replied.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I'm really not supposed to be out of the house right now. I have to get back before my mom notices I'm gone. See you around Rory." Lane said running away.

Rory looked over at Dean confused.

"Her mom is very strict and very protective of her daughter." Dean explained.

"Ohh, well I'm hungry so lunchtime?" Rory asked.

"Of course," Dean said getting up and walking over to Luke's with Rory.

Dean and Rory walk into the diner and take a seat at one of the tables. Luke walks over with the coffee pot and two coffee cups.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please." Rory said.

"I'll just have a water," Dean said.

Luke poured the coffee and walked away to get Dean's water.

"So Rory where's your mom?" Luke asked when he walked back to the table.

"At home unpacking everything, she let me have the day off since Dean offered to give me a tour of the town." Rory explained.

"Okay, so what do you two want?" Luke asked.

"I'll have a hamburger and fries." Rory piped up.

"and I'll have the turkey club and fries." Dean said.

"Coming right up," Luke scribbled the order down and walked away.

"So how do you like Stars Hollow so far?" Dean asked.

"Well it is kind of hard to tell since I've really only been here like two days but it seems like a great place. It is completely different from Hartford. The people are much nicer and welcoming."

"Yeah, most people here are nice but Taylor not so much." Dean stated.

"Yeah, my mom told me about how she met him her first day here. He sounds terrific." Rory said sarcastically. Dean just laughed. The two continued to chat about the members of Stars Hollow until Luke brought their food to the table.

"Hey Luke, can you make my mom a burger and fries to-go?" Rory asked.

"Sure Rory, I can do that." Luke said walking back into the kitchen.

Dean and Rory continued to chat while eating their lunch. Rory talked incessantly about the latest books she's read. They bonded over their similar taste in movies and music, even though Rory chatted on about many movies that Dean had never heard of. After they finished with their food, Luke brought Rory a bag with Lorelai's food in it. Dean offered to pay this time since Rory forgot to bring her money.

"Well I guess I need to get this food home to my mom before it gets cold, not that she would really mind if it was cold." Rory said.

"Come on, I will walk you home." Dean said holding the door to the diner open for her.

They arrived at Rory's home within a few minutes. When they walked up to the front door, Rory explained that she had some homework she needed to get finished before school tomorrow.

"I meant it earlier when I said I wanted to see you outside of school so maybe we can go see a movie or something one night?" Dean asked. "Only if you want too, I know you just moved here so it doesn't have to be right away or anything."

"A movie sounds like fun. I will let you know when I can go. Bye Dean." Rory said walking into the house.

"Bye Rory."

* * *

"Mom, where are you? I brought food." Rory yelled looking around for her mother.

"Up here!" Lorelai yelled back.

Rory bounded up the stairs and found her mother in her bedroom sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes.

"My closet is not big enough for all these clothes." Lorelai said sadly. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you need to get rid of some of them. No one needs this many clothes."

"How dare you say that Rory, all of these clothes serves a purpose in my life."

"Sure whatever, anyways like I said I brought you some food from Luke's, it's downstairs."

"Bless you child! I'm starving." Lorelai said jumping up off the floor and rushing downstairs.

Once downstairs, Lorelai tore into the bag and grabbed out the food.

"Hey you even brought pie." Lorelai said pulling the pie out of the bag.

"I didn't ask him for that, I just asked for a burger and fries." Rory informed her.

"Well he knows I like pie so he probably just figured I wanted it." Lorelai reasoned.

"Or maybe he just likes you. He did ask about you after all." Rory teased.

"Oh just like Dean likes you?" Lorelai smirked while shoving food into her mouth.

"He was just being friendly since I'm new in town and all." Rory stammered out.

"Then so is Luke." Lorelai said not wanting her daughter to know that she was beginning to have feelings for Luke. She hoped Rory was right about Luke even though she didn't want to admit it. "So Rory are you ready to go back to school tomorrow because you can take the day off if you're too tired from moving."

"No, I'm fine plus I have two tests tomorrow which I need to go study for now." Rory explained. "Dean told me about this place Al's Pancake House or something like that but they don't sell pancakes; they do however sell Chinese food so I was thinking we could order that for dinner."

"So a pancake house that doesn't sell pancakes but sells Chinese food? Man this town is weird but Chinese food does sound good so we can do that." Lorelai said as Rory walked into her room and shut the door.

After finishing lunch, Lorelai went back upstairs to once again tackle putting the clothes into the closet. Two hours later, her closet was somewhat organized with clothes stuffed in every possible angle and shoes piled high. Satisfied with her closet, for now at least, she went back downstairs to unpack some more boxes. After another hour unpacking boxes, she was getting hungry.

"Rory, are you getting hungry? I was thinking about going ahead and ordering some food." Lorelai shouted walking towards Rory's room.

"Sounds good, just order whatever, I don't care." Rory yelled back.

"We really need to get a take-out menu from them. I don't have the number. I guess I will just drive over there and get the food." Lorelai told Rory while searching for her keys. "Do you want to go or are you staying here to study?"

"Study." Rory answered.

"Okay, I will be back soon." Lorelai said now with keys in hand. She walked out the door, climbed into her car and headed towards town.

* * *

She made her way to Al's and ordered half of the menu for her and Rory, they needed to try out most things on the menu. After getting her order, she walked back out to her car. Luke saw her and walked over,

"Got enough food there?" he questioned.

"You know Rory and me, we like to eat." Lorelai said smiling.

"That's too much food even for you guys."

"It's all about the leftovers, Luke. This will feed us for a few days since I do not cook."

"You don't cook?" Luke asked.

"Please. Last time I tried to cook, I almost burnt down the kitchen." Lorelai laughed.

"How did you and Rory survive before?"

"Take-out and my ex-husband cooked whenever he was home." Lorelai said. "Well I really need to get back to Rory but I will see you in the morning for breakfast Luke." She smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lorelai."

Lorelai headed back home with the bags of food. Rory and Lorelai consumed most of the Chinese food that night. Rory called it an early night since she had to get up even earlier so she could catch the bus to Hartford in the morning. Lorelai went to bed not long after Rory considering she was going on a job-hunt tomorrow; Mia had informed her to come to the inn first because she was sure she could find something for her.

* * *

After helping Rory get off to school, Lorelai headed to Luke's.

"Hey Luke, coffee to-go please and make it quick, I'm in a hurry." Lorelai said rushing into the diner.

"Why the rush?" He asked grabbing a to-go cup for her.

"I have to get to the inn and I'm running late. I really need a job and Mia said she could help me out but I woke up late and I needed to be there like 5 minutes ago." Lorelai said grabbing the cup and throwing the money on the counter. "Thanks Luke!" she shouted as she ran out the door and towards the inn.

"Good luck." Luke managed to yell before she made it fully out the door. He really hoped that Mia could find her a job.

Luke just shook his head smiled at the crazy woman that just left his diner. The crazy woman that he was instantly drawn to the first day she walked into his diner. The crazy woman that he was falling for.

Mia was waiting for Lorelai when she arrived.

"Mia! Sorry I'm late but I woke up late and trying to get Rory on the bus to Hartford at the right time was difficult considering we forgot to look up bus times.." Mia cut her off before she could continue.

"It's fine Lorelai. Now I have a few things that you can do around here but I don't need you to start work today. Let's go into my office and talk." Mia said.

""I know that you have experience planning some events so I'm going to offer you a job as our event planner. We have an event planner now but she is moving to New York in three weeks so I will need to hire someone new for the position. In the three weeks leading up to her move, I can offer you various jobs around here like working the front desk and being the hostess for the dining room."

"Great! I will take whatever you're offering! Thank you so much Mia!" Lorelai said with a huge grin on her face. "When do you want me to start?"

"Well I will give you a few days to get settled in, so I'm thinking Wednesday? I will be here to go over things with you to get you used to it all so Wednesday will just be kind of a test-run day." Mia said.

"Thank you once again, you're the best Mia!" Lorelai yelled jumping up to hug Mia. Mia smiled and hugged her back.

"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled busting into the diner. "Guess what?!"

"Calm down Lorelai." Luke said walking over to her.

"I can't calm down, I'm excited!" she said.

"So Mia was able to find you a job?" Luke asked.

"Yep! You're looking at the new event coordinator for the Independence Inn, well the new one once the old one leaves until then I will help run the front desk!" Lorelai smiled brightly.

"That's great, congratulations!" Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lorelai to hug her. She froze for a moment but awkwardly hugged him back. Luke pulled away almost instantly as he realized what he did. Luke Danes was not one to hug people.

"Um, Thanks. So coffee to celebrate?" Lorelai joked hoping to ease the awkwardness between them.

"Well coffee for you not for me?" Luke said walking away "Pie?" he offered.

"Oh, Luke you know me so well." Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes as he got her pie and coffee. He hadn't meant to hug her but he wanted to hug her again. He wanted to touch her again. He was falling for this crazy woman, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Sort of a cliffhanger ending. L/L romance is coming soon, I just needed to set up a few things first. **

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. I could never tell you how much I appreciate them. I really do. It helps a lot when you leave reviews.**

**I have two new story ideas floating around and I would like your opinion:**

**1: Luke gets Jess when he is 5 years old. This story will focus more on Luke and be from his perspective but will feature Lorelai and Rory. It will also be an L/L fic.**

**2: After the ultimatum, Lorelai leaves Stars Hollow. She still manages the inn but from her new place. Only Rory and Sookie know where she is. She returns to Stars Hollow a year later. **

**Please tell me which story you would be interested in reading. I may go ahead and write both because I like both of the ideas.**


	9. Secrets come out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: I thought this chapter was going to take longer to post but as soon as I started writing, it just flowed out so here you go!**

_Previously: Lorelai and Rory move into Stars Hollow. Dean takes Rory on a tour of the town and they eat lunch together. Lorelai gets a job at the inn courtesy of Mia._

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were quickly settling into Stars Hollow, they had been moved into their new house for about three weeks. Lorelai was now the Independence Inn's official event coordinator. Today was her first big event since she became the event coordinator. A huge wedding was supposed to take place at the inn in a few months and Lorelai was the one to plan it.

Lorelai and Rory decided to go to Luke's before Rory had to head off to school. They walk in and sit at one of the empty tables.

"Coffee?" Luke asked while walking over to them.

"Why do you even ask?" Lorelai asked sarcastically. "You already know the answer Luke, now pour the coffee!"

"This stuff will kill you," Luke said while pouring two cups of coffee.

"Well at least I will die happy." Lorelai deadpanned.

"Are you ready to order?" Luke asked.

"I want french toast." Rory piped up.

"Pancakes for me." Lorelai said.

Luke wrote down their order and hurried to the kitchen to prepare it. After returning with their order, Luke gave them the plates and the girls ate quicker than usual.

"Slow down." Luke urged. "What's the rush anyways?"

"School!" Rory yelled while eating.

"The Inn, today I have a future bride coming in and this is my first big event." Lorelai informed.

Luke nodded and walked back to the counter. The pair quickly finished their breakfast and Rory was the first one out the door. Lorelai walked to the cash register to pay for their breakfast.

"Can I also get a coffee to-go?"

"More coffee? Seriously?" Luke asked.

"Seriously. Did you not hear me say I have to help someone plan a wedding? I know how brides can be. I will need that coffee. Brides are crazy and coffee will help me deal with the crazy." Lorelai explained.

"You're crazy."

"You like me that way." Lorelai teased.

"Just go to work Crazy Lady." Luke said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Will do Burger Boy." Lorelai said. Luke raised his eyebrows at her.

"What did you just call me?" he asked even though he clearly heard her.

"Hey, I get a nickname, you get a nickname, it is the way the world works. Deal with it." Lorelai said smiling brightly and walking out the door towards the inn. Luke couldn't help but smile at her antics.

* * *

Lorelai arrived at the inn a few minutes before the bride and her mother were supposed to arrive. She decided to go into the kitchen to talk to Sookie for a few minutes. The past few weeks working at the inn, Sookie and Lorelai had grown to become fast friends. They were growing closer everyday they talked.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Lorelai. Don't you have that big wedding party coming in today?"

"Yep. I'm just nervous about it. I've been around plenty of brides but I never really had to plan a wedding. I never really even planned my own wedding, my mom took care of that."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You will be fine plus Mia will be there to help if you need it, I'm sure."

"I guess you're right. I should get back out there. I don't need to be late today." Lorelai said while grabbing a cookie from the plate Sookie had pointed too.

"Bye Lorelai." Sookie said as Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

Lorelai noticed Mia standing at the front desk with two women.

"Oh Lorelai there you are, this is Mrs. Lee and her daughter, Jessica. Jessica is the bride that wants to have her wedding here." Mia introduced that pair. "This is Lorelai, our new event coordinator at the Inn. She will be the one in charge of planning your wedding." (**A/N: made-up characters, just saying.)**

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Why don't we go into the dining room to chat?" Lorelai suggested.

All three women walked into the dining room and sat down.

"So you're new at your job?" Jessica asked. "Why should I trust you to plan my wedding?" she said in a condescending tone.

Lorelai was taken aback by this woman's tone. "I am new at my job here but I have planned several events with my mother in the past. Since I worked with my mother, I have excellent contacts with several different types of vendors and suppliers. I should have no problem contacting them if needed for your wedding. I know that weddings can be stressful so I'm here to help balance out that stress so you don't have to deal with everything. I can do this." Lorelai said trying to reassure the woman.

"You better not screw this up." Jessica commented. Lorelai just smiled at the woman trying her hardest not to say anything.

The three woman continued talking for three hours over details of the wedding. Lorelai took them on a tour of the inn showing them where she thought would be the best place for the ceremony. They all agreed the ceremony would be held outside as well as the reception. After the tour, the bride and mother duo announced they needed to leave for the day. They would be back tomorrow though to begin sampling food Sookie could prepare for the wedding. After they left, Lorelai decided to go to lunch at Luke's.

"Mia, is it fine if I go out for lunch?" Lorelai asked popping her head into Mia's office. "The bride and her mother already left for the day. They are coming back tomorrow though."

"Sure. How did that meeting go by the way?" Mia asked.

Lorelai walked into her office, "ugh it was terrible. She already accused me ok not knowing what I'm doing. In fact that is the first thing she said to me."

Mia smiled, "just remember most brides are a pain to deal with. You will be fine. I have confidence in you now go get some lunch."

"I can do that!" Lorelai said walking away laughing.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's and laid her head down on the counter.

"Get your head off the counter. It is unsanitary." Luke said walking over to her.

"What does it matter? You clean it all the time anyways plus I'm a clean person." Lorelai said with her head still down on the counter.

"I don't need your hair all over the counter. " Luke said but Lorelai still didn't move.

"I can't lift it, it's been a crazy morning. My head must remain laying on this counter." Lorelai mumbled out.

"If you move your head, I will give you coffee." Luke bribed.

"Coffee?" Lorelai yelled lifting her head up off the counter. "I will also need a cheeseburger." Lorelai stated as Luke handed her the coffee. Luke wrote down the order and passed it off to Cesar.

"So bad day?" Luke inquired.

"The bride is already doubting my planning skills. Granted, I don't have many wedding planning skills but I really don't need other people doubting me. I've planned events before, I'm sure I can plan a wedding. I know how weddings go." Lorelai said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You can do it." Luke said smiling down at her.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai said smiling back.

Lorelai finished her lunch and headed back to the inn to continue with the wedding plans. She had to talk to Sookie about which foods she was going to make for the tasting tomorrow.

* * *

Later that day as Rory was getting of the bus, Dean walked up to her.

"Hey Rory, I haven't seen you around in a while." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, I've just been busy with school. I've spent a lot of time at school recently working on the Franklin with Paris. She has been even more demanding than usual." Rory explained. They started walking in the direction of Rory's house.

"The Franklin?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that's the school paper. We have meetings after school every so often."

"I see. So I was thinking if you're not busy tomorrow night we can go see a movie. I figured since tomorrow is Friday we both won't have school the next day so if we are both free it would be a good night to hang out."

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow so that sounds great Dean." Rory said smiling.

"Okay, well I can pick you up around seven?" Dean asked.

"Alright, I have a lot of studying to do before tomorrow so I will see you then Dean." Rory said walking into the house.

"See you tomorrow Rory." Dean said before walking away.

Rory walked into the house and shut the door. She walked towards her room smiling. She was going to spend time with Dean tomorrow. She had admitted to herself that she liked him and now she was going to go see a movie with him alone. Wait, did he consider this a date? She was always so busy at Chilton she never paid much attention to guys. She had guy friends that she hung out with but she had never been on a date with a guy before. She was beginning to feel nervous. She would definitely need help picking out an outfit for tomorrow night. Her mom could help her though, she would have to ask when she got home. Lorelai was always good at picking out outfits. She always looked so fashionable, Rory did not get how she did it. Rory was going to push all thoughts of her date out of her mind until her mother got home until then she had studying to do. She unzipped her book-bag and grabbed out all her books. She sat down at her desk and began to study. She was so wrapped up in her studies that she didn't hear her mother walk in the front door a few hours later.

"Rory! I'm home. I'm late but I'm home. Where are you?" Lorelai shouted as she walked in the front door. "Rory?" Lorelai called opening up the door to her room. "Oh there you are. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry, I was focusing on my work. I didn't hear you." Rory explained.

"So, leftovers for dinner? We have plenty from last night." Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Rory said. "Oh mom there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked walking into Rory's room and sitting on her bed.

"I think I was asked out on a date earlier." Rory confessed.

"What? When? By who?" Lorelai asked.

"Earlier by Dean; he walked me home when I got off the bus. He asked me to go see a movie with him tomorrow night and I said yes."

"Well sounds like it could be a date."

"Exactly! That's why I'm freaking out. I have no idea what to wear."

"I can help you with that! I will come home a little earlier tomorrow and we can plan your outfit!" Lorelai said excitedly. "This might just be your first date Rory!"

"I know!" Rory said smiling. "Well I really need to study so can you warm up the food? Please!"

"I'm on it." Lorelai said saluting Rory.

* * *

The next morning the mother and daughter went about their usual routine which involved going to Luke's before breakfast before going their separate ways to school and work.

Lorelai arrived at the inn and immediately went to the kitchen to chat with Sookie.

"Sookie! How's the food coming for the tasting?"

"Great! I have several dishes planned for her to taste. I'm just putting the finishing touches on everything now." Sookie said rushing around the kitchen when she suddenly slipped and fell onto the ground.

"Oh my god Sookie! Are you okay?" Lorelai asked rushing over to her friend's side.

"I'm good." Sookie said accepting the help from Lorelai to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, I fall all the time. Seriously, I'm okay." Sookie said reassuring her friend.

"You really need to be more careful Sookie."

"I try but I fail. I'm just clumsy." Sookie said laughing.

"Well the bride will be here soon, I need to get back out there. You be more careful!" Lorelai playfully warned while walking out of the kitchen.

The bride and her mother arrived later ready for the tasting.

"We have several samples of food prepared for you to try today. Was there any specific direction you wanted the menu to go in?" Lorelai asked.

"Still not sure yet, I figured I would try some food and then decide." She answered.

"Will your fiancé be joining us to taste the food?" Lorelai asked.

"No, he trusts my opinion plus he is working a lot recently. So he doesn't have the time to stop by and taste the food." She explained.

"Okay, that's fine as long as he trusts your opinion." Lorelai smiled. "Well let's get on with the tasting, Sookie, our chef, has prepared tons of dishes for you to try. She is an amazing chef, I'm sure you will enjoy her food." Lorelai told the mother and daughter.

The tasting went well overall. The bride still hadn't decided what type of food she wanted for her wedding but planned to come back in a few days for another tasting. She also scheduled another day of tasting for the cake. Sookie was catering all aspects of this wedding. When the bride and her mother left, Lorelai walked to Mia's office. She knocked on the door and waited for Mia to answer.

"Come in." Mia called. "Oh hey Lorelai, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could take off a little earlier today. Rory has her very first date tonight and I have to help her get ready." Lorelai said smiling.

"Are you all finished with the bride for today?" Mia asked.

"She just left. I just have a few calls to make about the wedding. I wasn't planning on leaving until five anyways which gives me enough time to make the calls and do whatever else you may need me to do."

"Five sounds like a good time just make sure you have everything done before you leave and I will see you on Monday. You can have tomorrow off, if you want." Mia offered.

"Thank you Mia. I will definitely make sure all the work is done."

"Oh, Lorelai Monday morning, I want to hear how her date went." Mia said smiling.

"Definitely!" Lorelai said walking out of the office.

Lorelai continued working on small wedding details for the rest of the day. She made several calls to different vendors/suppliers she was used to dealing with. She was just hanging up the phone when Michel announced she had a phone call.

"Who is it Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"They didn't say." Michel said disinterested.

"Did you ask their name Michel?"

"No."

"Great. I thought that was your job." Lorelai said before picking up the phone.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking." Lorelai announced into the phone.

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

"Hi mom. You're not supposed to call this number. This line is not for personal calls." Lorelai explained.

"Well you were not answering your cell phone and you haven't returned any of my messages." Emily said.

"Sorry, I've just been busy. Now why are you calling?" Lorelai asked.

"I wanted to see if you and Rory would come to dinner tonight."

"We can't mom. Rory has plans tonight. Maybe we can come next Friday?" Lorelai offered.

"Well Rory can come next Friday but it seems that you are free so dinner is at seven as usual. See you later Lorelai." Emily said hanging up before Lorelai could protest her offer.

Lorelai placed the phone down and rolled her eyes. She had been getting along with her mother recently but she still did not want to go to dinner with her tonight. Her week had been super busy. She planned on relaxing the entire weekend since Mia let her have Saturday off but that was all ruined now. She would have to go home and get ready for dinner with her parents tonight. Lorelai noticed the time and rushed out of the inn. She would need to get home soon if she wanted to help Rory get ready for her date. Lorelai ran out the inn and jumped in her car and headed home.

* * *

Rory was rummaging through her closet trying to find something to wear. None of her clothes were going to be good enough. She was suddenly self-conscious about her taste in clothing. Her mother had great taste in clothes she would go see what her mother's closet had to offer.

A few minutes later Lorelai walked into the house.

"I'm home! You will not believe what happened to me today. Where are you?" she called walking to Rory's room. She noticed clothes were everywhere and Rory was nowhere to be seen.

"Up here!" came a muffled voice from upstairs.

Lorelai walked up the stairs and found Rory in her room looking through her closet.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lorelai asked.

"I have nothing to wear!" Rory announced. "I have tried to come up with an outfit since I got home from school but I have nothing!"

"You're being a tad over-dramatic kid. Now let's go back to your room and I will help you find something." Lorelai said walking down the stairs to Rory's room.

Once they got into Rory's room, Lorelai immediately picked up a light blue blouse and a nice pair of jeans. "How about this?" Lorelai asked.

"How did you do that? That looks great!" Rory said excitedly. "I didn't even know I had that shirt. Wait, did you say something happened to you today? What happened?" Rory asked remembering what her mother yelled when walking into the house.

"Your grandmother called and wanted to have us over for dinner tonight. I told her that you had plans so she roped me into coming but you have to go next Friday night. I have time to help you get ready for your date but I won't be here when Dean comes to pick you up." Lorelai explained.

"I thought you and grandma were getting along though. Why are you making this dinner a bad thing?" Rory asked.

"I just wanted to relax tonight. I do not want to go to this dinner." Lorelai said pouting like a five-year old.

"Mom, you will be okay. The dinner will go fine, I'm sure." Rory said.

"Fine. I'm going upstairs to get ready. You get ready for your date." Lorelai said walking out of Rory's room.

About an hour and half later, Lorelai walked back downstairs dressed in a dark blue dress with dark brown boots. Rory emerged from her room dressed in the outfit her mother had picked out earlier.

"Okay, I have to leave now or I will be late. Well actually I will be late anyways. Have fun with Dean tonight!" Lorelai said walking to the door with her keys in hand.

"Don't worry about the dinner mom, you will be okay." Rory said reassuring her mother once more.

"Yea, if I don't come back then you know who is responsible." Lorelai said walking out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lorelai was on her way to Hartford and Dean was just arriving at Rory's house. Rory was waiting for him outside.

"Hey Rory, you ready to go?" Dean asked.

"I sure am. What movie are they showing?" Rory asked.

"Willy Wonka, I think."

"Oh great, I love that movie!" Rory remarked.

"That's great, I made a good choice then."

"Yes you did." Rory smiled.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up to her parent's house. She had not been here since they were discussing her divorce to Christopher. Her parents knew that she had moved to Stars Hollow but they did not know much else about her life. They hadn't even been to see her new house, not that they would approve of it anyways. Lorelai stepped out of her car, walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A new maid she had never seen before answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The maid asked.

"I'm here for dinner. I'm Lorelai, Richard and Emily's daughter." Lorelai said introducing herself.

"Oh come on in. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room waiting. Let me take your coat." The maid took Lorelai's coat and hung it up while Lorelai walked into the living room to greet her parents.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Lorelai said before sitting down.

"Hello Lorelai. Would you like something to drink?" Richard asked.

"A martini, please." Lorelai said.

Lorelai informed her parents about her new job at the inn while they waited for the maid to announce the food was ready. They were supportive of her new endeavors. The maid came in a few minutes after seven to announce dinner was served.

"She will not be around for much longer." Emily announced walking towards the dining room. "I told her dinner is to be served at seven precisely not a few minutes after."

The family sat down and chatted about the new things that were going on in their life while eating their dinner. When dessert arrived, Emily turned to Lorelai.

"I heard some interesting news today Lorelai." Emily said staring at her.

"What did you hear mom?" Lorelai asked.

"You should know very well what I'm talking about." Emily said.

"I really don't mom. I know that the news doesn't involve me because I just told you everything about my life. So what are you talking about mom."

"I'm talking about Christopher." Emily stated.

"What about Christopher? I haven't heard from him since we moved. In fact, he hasn't called Rory since then either." Lorelai explained.

"So you don't really know?" Emily asked.

"Obviously I don't know mom. Now what are you talking about?" Lorelai inquired.

"His engagement Lorelai, he is engaged to some woman named Sherry." Emily said. This news hit Lorelai like a ton of bricks. They have been divorced roughly two months, how could he be engaged already? Lorelai didn't know what to say to that news. Emily noticed that Lorelai had a pained expression on her face.

"Lorelai are you alright?" Emily asked.

"What? Yea, I'm fine." Lorelai said breaking out of her daze. "How could he not tell Rory? That is his daughter for crying out loud. I understand not telling me but he should have at least told his daughter." Lorelai said her voice getting louder.

"Lorelai calm down." Richard said. "I'm sure he would have told her soon."

"Don't stick up for him. He should have told his daughter Richard." Emily said sticking up for Lorelai.

"How long have you known?" Lorelai asked her parents.

"I just found out today right before I called you." Emily explained. "He has been engaged for a week now, I believe."

"A week? A whole week? He could not find time to tell his daughter in that week since he became engaged?" Lorelai asked out loud to no one really. "God, he just makes me so mad. Am I supposed to tell Rory this?" Lorelai asked her parents.

"I think it would be best if you did. He obviously is not going to call anytime soon. I think you should tell here." Richard said.

"This is going to hurt her. She is already hurt that he was hardly ever around while we were married. I don't want to tell her not tonight at least. She is out on a date and don't want to ruin her night."

"Rory's out on a date?" Emily asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It just slipped my mind. Don't worry he is a nice kid. I've met him a few times before. The town thinks that he is a good kid. She is fine with him, believe me." Lorelai said. "I need to go home now. I need to think. Thanks for dinner mom and dad. See you next Friday." Lorelai said walking away from the table and out the front door.

She drove out of her parent's driveway and back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Rory's date with Dean was just ending. After the movie, they decided to go get some ice cream. After ice cream, Dean offered to walk Rory back home. They were now standing on the porch in front of the door.

"I had fun tonight Rory." Dean said.

"Me too." Rory replied.

"I think that we should do this again sometime. Maybe next week?" Dean asked.

"Yea, that sounds great." Rory agreed. "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Rory" Dean said looking into her eyes. He moved a little closer to Rory before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her lips. Rory stood there stunned at what happened before walking inside quickly and shouting the door. Dean was confused at her actions but walked away heading back towards his house.

Rory was inside contemplating what just happened. She just had her first kiss. Dean kissed her. He kissed her. She needed to tell someone. Hopefully her mom would be home soon so she could talk.

* * *

Lorelai passed by the Stars Hollow sign and decided to head to Luke's for coffee before heading home to Rory. The bells jingled as she walked in.

"We're closed" Luke said from the back when he heard the bells rings.

"Sorry, I will just leave." Lorelai said turning to walk out the door.

"No, Lorelai it's fine. Did you need something?" He asked.

"I just came by for some coffee before going home." She said.

"I can give you some coffee. Where are you coming from anyways?" Luke asked while pouring her a cup of coffee. He handed her the coffee as she sat down on a stool. He started putting the chairs up on the tables while Lorelai talked.

"My parent's house, they called wanting to have dinner with me and Rory tonight but Rory had plans so I had to go by myself." Lorelai explained sipping on her coffee.

"So how did that go?" Luke asked.

"Ehh it went. Everything was fine until my mom announced she had news." Lorelai said.

"So I take it was bad news she announced?" Luke asked.

"She announced that Chris was engaged."

'Who's Chris?"

"Rory's father, my ex-husband," she explained. "I'm just mad that everyone else knew before Rory. She still doesn't know. He didn't have the decency to even call and tell his own daughter that he was getting engaged. I mean who does that? Rory is going to be so upset when I tell her. She was already upset with him about the divorce and even way before the divorce and this is just going to upset her more. She doesn't deserve all of this. We've only been divorced two months and he is already engaged to someone else. I don't get it, I mean was I not good enough for him?" Lorelai said now getting hysterical.

Luke walks over to her and starts rubbing her back. "Lorelai, look at me. I never want you to doubt yourself. You're an amazing person and he was just too stupid to realize that. I hate him for making you feel this way. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks Luke." She said wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks for being here for me; I really needed someone to talk too tonight."

Luke took a step back from her so he could look her in the eyes, "I'm here for you Lorelai. Always. Don't worry about Rory, she will okay too. She's a strong person just like you. All she needs right now is you."

"I know." Lorelai said just now noticing how close their faces were. They both stood like that for several minutes neither one wanting to leave.

Lorelai finally spoke up, "I guess I should get home to Rory. She had her first date tonight. I'm sure she wants to tell me all about it."

"Umm yeah I guess so. See you tomorrow?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Always." Lorelai smiled walking towards the door. "Hey Luke, thank you again."

"Anytime Lorelai." Luke smiled back at her.

Luke was silently cursing himself as Lorelai walked out of the diner. He wanted to kiss her so bad earlier when he was holding onto her but she was so upset. He feared that she would reject him plus he felt like he was taking advantage of her if he tried to kiss her when she was this upset.

* * *

Lorelai got back in her car and drove home. After her talk with Luke she felt tons better. Luke had made everything better, she walked into the diner feeling absolutely horrible but somehow Luke made everything better. After everything that happened with Chris, she deserved some happiness too. She deserved someone like Luke. Maybe she deserved Luke, maybe he did like her like Rory suggested. She pulled up in front of her house and got out of the car. She needed to tell Rory the news she found out tonight. It would be best to go ahead and tell her. She didn't need to wait to tell her, she thought.

Lorelai walked in the front door and found Rory sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Rory, how did your date go?" Lorelai asked.

"Deankissedme." Rory mumbled out.

"Wait, what? Say that again and slower."

"Dean kissed me." Rory said slower this time.

"Oh sweetie, your first kiss." Lorelai said smiling sitting down next to her daughter. "So how was it?"

"It shocked me at first because I wasn't expecting it but it was good. I shut the door in his face afterwards though."

"What? Why did you do that?" Lorelai asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. It just happened. I wasn't expecting him to do that so I just walked inside and shut the door." Rory said glancing over at her mother who was now giggling uncontrollably. "It's not funny mom! He probably doesn't even like me now." Rory shouted.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized trying to control her giggles. "He still likes you, Rory. Trust me, I know things. Go talk to him tomorrow and ask him to do something, like a second date type of thing." Lorelai suggested.

"I guess I can do that. Why are you getting back from grandma's so late anyways?" Rory asked.

"Well after dinner, I went by Luke's and that's where I've been." Lorelai said.

"Why did you go by Luke's?" Rory asked.

"I needed someone to talk too. I found out some news at dinner that I need to tell you but I don't want to ruin your mood."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with grandpa? Grandma?" Rory asked.

"No sweetie, they are fine. It's about your dad, he is fine but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it mom?" Rory asked beginning to get worried.

"Well, umm, he's engaged…..to Sherry." Lorelai finally said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Rory said after being quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't know sweetie. Your grandparents found out today and thought I already knew which is why they invited me over. They were mad that I didn't tell them until they realized that I never knew about it. I know you're upset but you'll be okay." Lorelai said wrapping her daughter in her arms.

"He just annoys me so much. Why doesn't he ever tell me anything?" Rory said sobbing.

"Frankly because he's an idiot. He doesn't realize what a great person you are and you are the most amazing person I know Rory. Everything will be okay. Hey maybe we can go shopping tomorrow for a few new things for you room. Then we can come back and have movie night. Dean is invited to movie night too if you want him to be. I will not be in the way at all." Lorelai said attempting to calm Rory down.

"Okay, I will see if Dean wants to come over tomorrow. Well I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom." Rory said getting up off the couch.

"Goodnight kid."

After saying goodnight to Rory, Lorelai went upstairs and laid down in her bed. She was so mad at Chris for hurting Rory. She didn't even care anymore that he was getting remarried. He barely tried to make their marriage work and she was tired of blaming herself for everything. She was over him. In fact, she was over him before their marriage was over. There was one man that always seemed to make her happy now. That man was the same man that had grown to be her best friend over her time spent in Stars Hollow, that man was Luke.

* * *

**Next time: Shopping and movie night with Lorelai and Rory. Dean comes to movie night but another person may get invited to join them for movie night.**

**More Luke/Lorelai coming soon, I just did not want to rush it but I feel now that I won't be rushing it.**

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback on the stories I asked you guys for your opinion for in the last chapter. I'm writing both of them at the same time, somewhat anyways. I want to try writing both to see which one I can do my best writing on.**

**Also thanks for the reviews on this story. You guys make my day when you leave reviews, I love reading them. Thank you so much again for all the reviews/favorites/follows.**


	10. Movie Night Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Answering questions in reviews: I don't know how big of a role Chris' parents will play. They will be mentioned but I don't know if I will write their characters. As far as Sherry's pregnancy goes you will just have to wait and see. **

_Previously: Lorelai and Rory settle down in Stars Hollow. Dean takes Rory on her first date and kisses here which surprises Rory. Lorelai learns of Chris' engagement from her parents. She goes to Luke after finding out and he comforts her._

* * *

Lorelai woke up early the next morning for her shopping trip with Rory. She walked downstairs and noticed that Rory was still asleep so she began making the coffee. As the coffee was brewing she decided to call Chris. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Christopher," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, why are you calling so early?" Chris asked.

"Well I heard that you had some very important news."

"How did you find out?"

"You must have forgotten that my parents know your parents and word travels in Hartford Chris. Why didn't you let us know? Rory deserves to hear this from her father but instead I had to find out from my parents who thought I already knew and were mad at me for not telling them. Then I had to come home and tell our daughter that her father is engaged and couldn't even bother to pick up a telephone and call her." Lorelai said raising her voice.

"I know. I screwed up Lorelai." Chris sighed.

"You seem to do a lot of that." Lorelai smirked. "Have you even called your daughter since the day you moved out?" Lorelai asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't. I've just been really busy lately."

"Too busy for a five-minute phone call just to check in to see how she is settling down in a new town?" Lorelai asked. "Her life was flipped upside down by this divorce. We live somewhere completely different, we are surrounded by completely new people but you could not find the time to call? Please Chris, stop making lame excuses."

"I'll call soon, I promise" Chris said.

"You know that your promises mean nothing to me anymore Chris. I don't want you to promise me anything. I don't want you to make promises to Rory because I know that you are only going to break them. I'm not going to let her get hurt by you anymore. If you want to be in her life then you cannot back out ever. I do not care how busy you get you need to be there for your daughter. I'm busy too Chris, you're not the only one with a job anymore." Lorelai informed him.

"I will be there for her Lorelai."

"I have one more question for you Chris. Why the sudden engagement?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…well….I don't know how to say this but I guess I will just have to come out with it. Sherry's pregnant." Chris said.

"Damn it Chris. Are you serious? She's pregnant? I cannot believe this." Lorelai sighed.

"I'm serious. I need to be there for this kid Lorelai."

"All I'm going to say about this is you better also be there for Rory. You are not going to hurt her anymore. You never had to see how upset she gets when you weren't there for me. You never stayed up at night comforting her because she did not understand why her dad wasn't around. So help me Christopher, if you hurt her again you will regret it." Lorelai said hanging up the phone. She turned to fix herself a cup of coffee and noticed Rory was there.

"Rory! You scared me. How much did you hear?" Lorelai asked.

"She's pregnant? The same woman dad cheated on you with is pregnant?" Rory asked.

"So I guess you heard that part." Lorelai said trying to joke. "Yeah she's pregnant. I'm sorry Rory."

"Why does he have to do things like this?"

"I don't know hun. I just don't know." Lorelai said handing Rory a cup of coffee. "Are you okay? We can cancel our shopping day if you want too."

"No, I need to get some things so we can still go shopping." Rory said.

"Great! We should get ready and go to Luke's for breakfast!" Lorelai said running up the stairs to get ready. She rushed back downstairs a little later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt holding her purse and asked Rory if she was ready to go. Once both of them were ready, Lorelai and Rory got into the car and headed to Luke's.

* * *

When they arrived at Luke's, Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner and decided to sit at an empty table. Luke immediately walked over to them with the coffee pot and their coffee cups. Rory spotted Dean walking by the diner.

"Hey mom, I'm going to ask Dean about movie night." Rory said jumping up from the table and rushing out the door.

"Movie night?" Luke asked Lorelai after Rory left.

"Yea, after leaving here last night, I told Rory about her father's news and she was upset so I planned a shopping day today. I also told her that she could invite Dean over for movie night if she wanted to. Hey, you know what? You should come to movie night tonight." Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't want to intrude." Luke said even though he would love spending more time with Lorelai.

"No, you won't be intruding. Rory won't mind. Plus having you there might scare Dean a little and that could be fun." Lorelai smiled.

"Well if you are sure you won't mind then I can come. What time should I come over?" Luke asked.

"I will just come by and pick you up plus I will probably need to get supplies for movie night, which reminds me when you come tonight make sure you bring food, we could totally use cheeseburgers during movie night!" Lorelai said.

"I can do that. So want to order or wait for Rory?"

"I'm ordering. Rory will have the french toast and I will have an omelet with a side of bacon."

"Coming right up!" Luke said walking back into the kitchen.

Rory entered the diner a few minutes later.

"I ordered for you already. I ordered french toast. Is that okay?" Lorelai asked Rory when she sat down.

"Yeah that's fine and Dean said he could come to movie night. He has to work today but he will be free tonight." Rory said sipping on her coffee.

"That's great and by the way I invited Luke to movie night. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind but why did you invite Luke?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure, I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. Plus he can help me keep an eye on you two love-birds." Lorelai teased.

Luke walked up to them at that moment and gave them their breakfast. He quickly refilled their coffee cups and walked off. He was looking forward to movie night with Lorelai tonight. He enjoyed spending time with her and was happy that she thought to invite him over tonight. A little while later, Lorelai paid for their meal and thanked Luke once again for being there for her last night. He smiled at her as she walked away, she was eager to go shopping with Rory. Luke remembered her request for him to bring cheeseburgers tonight and decided that he would make an extra pie to take over there because Lorelai loved pie.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory got into the car and headed towards Hartford. Rory wanted to find a few things to decorate her new room and Lorelai wanted to get some new clothes. They decided to head to the Hartford Mall for their shopping trip. After arriving at the mall, Rory headed towards the bookstore.

"Rory, I thought you wanted to get decorations for your room. Why are we in the bookstore?" Lorelai asked.

"I have to see new books!" Rory practically yelled.

"You barely have any room for your books in you room now, Rory. What are you going to do with the rest of the books?"

"Maybe we can get some bookshelves today." Rory suggested.

"I thought you wanted pretty, shiny things to decorate with not boring bookshelves."

"Bookshelves aren't boring!" Rory informed her mother.

"Whatever you say kid, we can get whatever you want." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

An hour later they finally left the bookstore with a few new books for Rory. They continued shopping only buying a few items since Lorelai's budget was limited. Lorelai felt bad that she could not buy her daughter everything she wanted. Rory did not care though, she was happy with what her mother did buy her.

A few hours later they finally finished their shopping trip. They had a little while before movie night would officially begin so they sat down to decide which movie they wanted to watch. After debating over every single movie choice they decided on The Wizard of Oz. The guys might not like it but that didn't matter. Lorelai noticed the time and realized that it was time to go get Luke and the food. She hurried out the house telling Rory she would be back soon. She walked into the diner and walked to the counter where Luke was standing.

"Okay Luke, start cooking those cheeseburgers, movie night will begin soon and we will need food. I'm just going to head over to Doose's to get the rest of the supplies and by the time I get back you better have the food ready." Lorelai playfully warned.

"Why do you need to go to Doose's if I'm bringing food?" Luke asked.

"We need more than just cheeseburgers; we need tons of junk food. Rory and I consume even more food than usual on movie night. So get busy and I will be right back!" Lorelai yelled walking out of the diner.

Luke watched Lorelai cross the street and walk into Doose's. He walked back to the kitchen to prepare her food. He wondered exactly what he got himself into by agreeing to movie night at Lorelai's house. True to her word, Lorelai was back within a few minutes.

"Cheeseburgers are not done yet but I will get you some coffee while you wait." Luke told her as she sat down at the counter. Luke filled her cup with coffee and walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Luke walked back to the counter with two bags full of food.

"Food's ready." Luke announced.

"Great! Let's go! Dean should be at the house soon." Lorelai said jumping down off her stool.

The pair walked out of the diner and started back to Lorelai's house.

"So what movie are we watching?" Luke asked trying to make small talk.

"A classic!" Lorelai yelled. "We are watching The Wizard of Oz."

"Oh great," Luke groaned.

"Oh hush Luke, you'll enjoy it." Lorelai said playfully pushing his chest.

They continued chatting until they reached the house. Lorelai led him into their house and showed him where to put all the food. Lorelai was helping Luke arrange the food when the doorbell rang.

"Rory, get the door!" Lorelai yelled.

"Don't yell right in my ear, Lorelai." Luke said.

"Oops!" Lorelai laughed.

Rory walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Dean.

"Hey Dean." Rory said stepping to the side so he can walk into the house. "Come right this way." Rory said gesturing to the living room where Luke and Lorelai were already sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Lorelai, hey Luke." Dean said walking into the living room.

"Hey Dean." Lorelai said. "Now you two can sit right here on the floor." Lorelai said showing them where she set up pillows for them to use as cushions. Rory and Dean got situated on the floor.

"Now before we start the movie, we need to go over the movie night rules."

"There's rules?" Luke asked.

"Of course there are rules. No talking, don't move around too much and no phone calls. No matter how many times the phone rings, we are not answering it." Lorelai informed. "Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lorelai snuggled up to Luke before pressing play. Luke was surprised at how close they were but didn't dare say anything about it. Rory and Dean kept a safe distance. They all started to eat the wide selection of food available for them except Luke, who only ate the turkey burger he brought for himself.

* * *

About an hour into the movie, Lorelai decided to give Dean and Rory some alone time. She also wanted some more popcorn. She quietly climbed off the couch and walked to the kitchen, she motioned for Luke to follow her but he wasn't paying attention. Since Luke didn't follow her she needed some way to get his attention. She found a small notepad and tore a few pieces of paper from it. She balled up the paper and began to throw it at Luke. When one finally landed in his lap, he looked up towards the kitchen where Lorelai was motioning for him to follow her once again. Luke got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What was that for Lorelai?" he asked. Lorelai was now sitting at the table munching on her popcorn.

"I wanted to give Rory and Dean some alone time but I needed to get you to leave the living room." Lorelai informed him.

"Alone time? They are two teenagers, they do not need alone time! Just think of what could happen." Luke said.

"You're forgetting it's Rory. She will not do anything and no one could make her do anything. Plus, I'm pretty sure Dean is too scared to try anything. Sit down everything will be fine Luke." Lorelai assured him. After sitting a few minutes in silence, Lorelai suddenly got an idea. She stood up slowly and reached over and stole Luke's hat.

"Lorelai!" Luke said when he felt her steal his hat. "Give that back!"

"I don't think so!" Lorelai said stepping away from him.

"Give me my hat." Luke said standing up from his chair.

"Come and get it." Lorelai teased turning away from Luke.

Luke started to chase after her. Lorelai ran around the kitchen trying to avoid Luke. Lorelai was laughing the entire time and Luke had to smile at her antics. Before she realized it, Luke had backed her up against the counter. Luke took one step closer to her.

"Give me my hat back Lorelai." Luke sighed now realizing how close they were together. Lorelai placed the hat onto her head and continued to stare into his eyes.

"I think it looks better on me." Lorelai breathed out never breaking eye contact with him.

"I think you're right." Luke said leaning down to capture her lips with his. Lorelai was shocked but quickly responded. As soon as the kiss began, Luke pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say before Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This kiss was passionate, soft, sweet and urgent all at the same time. Luke's tongue ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance which Lorelai granted. They were interrupted however when Rory walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat. The two adults jumped apart at the sound.

"Rory, hey, what's going on kid?" Lorelai said embarrassed her daughter caught her kissing Luke in their kitchen.

"Just came to see what you were up too. The movie is over and Dean had to leave." Rory explained staring at both of the adults.

"I guess I should leave too," Luke said turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, Luke wait!" Lorelai called after him. "Just give me a minute Rory and we can talk about this." She whispered to her daughter before going after Luke.

"Luke, you forgot your hat." Lorelai said taking the hat off her head.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there." Luke said grabbing the hat from her and putting back on his head.

"No, don't be sorry Luke. I initiated the second kiss. We can talk about this later." Lorelai offered.

"Okay Lorelai." Luke said walking down the steps of the porch.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai yelled after him. "The hat looks pretty good on you too." She grinned before shutting the door.

* * *

Luke walked back to the diner with a grin plastered on his face. He finally got to kiss Lorelai. He was worried what this would mean for their friendship. He would definitely need to talk to Lorelai as soon as he got the chance.

He walked into the diner and up to his apartment determined to talk to Lorelai tomorrow. He needed to tell her how he felt ever since he first met her. He wanted to take her out on a date but didn't know how she felt. She was just getting out of a divorce maybe she didn't want to date someone else so soon. The more he thought about it the more doubts that crept into his mind. He climbed into his bed and vowed to himself that he would find out everything tomorrow.

* * *

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen after seeing Luke out.

"So Rory, I guess we need to talk about that." Lorelai suggested.

"Yea, we do. Do you like Luke?" Rory asked immediately.

"I think so. I mean he's a great guy and all but he is the first guy since your dad and I don't quite know how this works. I do like him but I don't want to rush into anything."

"Luke really likes you and you really like him." Rory said.

"I know but how do you feel about this? I don't want to rush into anything if you aren't ready for this. I mean, I know your dad is with someone else but if you're not comfortable with Luke than I don't have to date him." Lorelai said.

"I like Luke. I think he is good for you. I think you should give Luke a chance mom."

"Are you sure hon?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure. He makes you happy." Rory said smiling.

"Great!" Lorelai said smiling brightly. "So how did things go with Dean once I left the room?" Lorelai asked.

"He did kiss me again. It was just a quick kiss." Rory admitted.

"Aww kid, well at least this time you didn't shut the door in his face." Lorelai joked.

"MOM!" Rory yelled before throwing a handful of popcorn at her. Lorelai gasped and threw popcorn back at Rory. This quickly escalated into a popcorn fight which caused both of the girls to squeal every time one of them got hit with popcorn.

"You do realize that now we have to clean up this mess?" Rory asked now sitting on the kitchen floor.

"That's the only part that sucks." Lorelai said. "Don't worry about it. I can clean it up."

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to bed so see you in the morning."

"Alright Rory." Lorelai said as she began to clean up the popcorn mess.

After cleaning up the popcorn mess, Lorelai went up to her room and settled down on her bed. As she lay there trying to fall asleep she thought of her kisses with Luke. When she realized that they were backed up against the counter and Luke stepped closer towards her she was hoping that he would kiss her. If he hadn't of kissed her, she was sure that she would have initiated the kiss. Luke was such a great kisser and now she had her daughter's approval to date him. It was going to be weird dating again for the first time since her divorce. Christopher was her first everything, sure she dated other guys before she got pregnant but Chris was the one guy that was always there. It was going to be weird to be with anyone other than him but she really wanted to be with Luke. She would talk to him tomorrow and see if he wanted the same thing out of this. She wanted to go out on a date with him to see how Luke acted on a date; he had to act different than he did in the diner. She drifted off to sleep thinking about Luke.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai and Rory both slept late so they didn't get a chance to go to Luke's until lunch time. Rory ran into Dean on the way to Luke's and decided to go have lunch with him before we had to go to work. Luke smiled when he saw Lorelai walk into his diner; he was worried when she didn't come in for breakfast. He thought she had regretted the kiss last night and was now avoiding him but all those doubts flew out of his mind when she walked in.

Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat down "Hey Luke," she said suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Hey Lorelai. Coffee?" Luke asked while smiling down at her.

"You always ask when you already know the answer, of course I want coffee."

"Just checking." Luke laughed while pouring a cup of coffee for her.

"Oohhh and bring me a cheeseburger and fries please!" Lorelai shouted at Luke.

"Where's Rory by the way?" Luke asked after giving her order to Cesar.

"She ditched me for Dean. Dean asked her to have lunch with him so she accepted. I got kicked to the curb. Oohh, you can entertain me since Rory's not here." Lorelai suggested.

"Not going to happen, Lorelai."

"Please Luke! Please!" Lorelai begged.

"You're insane, you know that?" Luke asked.

"Yea but if I wasn't insane, I wouldn't be Lorelai." Lorelai countered.

"Very true." Luke said sitting her order down in front of her.

"So Luke….about last night, I think we need to talk about what happened." Lorelai said in between bites of her burger.

"Okay. Do you want to come by after closing tonight?" Luke asked.

"I can make that work." Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai finished her food and chatted with Luke for a little while before she said she needed to head home. Rory was already at home and doing her homework when Lorelai arrived. Rory stayed in her room most of the afternoon working while Lorelai was attempting to clean. After eating dinner, Lorelai told Rory she was going to Luke's for a few minutes. Lorelai headed out the door and started walking towards Luke's.

* * *

She watched Luke through the window wiping down the counter before walking in the door.

"I'm here Luke!" Lorelai shouted walking into the diner.

"Give me just a minute." Luke said before walking into the kitchen. "We can go up to my apartment to talk if you want too or we can just stay down here."

"We can go up to your apartment." Lorelai said.

"Alright, follow me." Luke said turning to walk upstairs. Lorelai followed him up the stairs and into his apartment.

"So about last night…" Lorelai said as soon as they walked into the apartment. Luke motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

"I don't regret what happened last night at all." Luke spoke up.

"I don't regret either." Lorelai said smiling.

"Great. I've felt something towards you since the first day you walked into my diner. You've been on my mind since that day. I would love to take you out sometime. I just wasn't sure if you were ready since you just got out of a marriage."

"I would like it very much if you took me out Luke." Lorelai stated. "Let's not worry about the past right now. I like you Luke." Lorelai said confidently. She scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Great, so maybe we can go for dinner tomorrow?" Luke asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm free tomorrow night so that sounds good to me." Lorelai smiled looking up at him. Luke leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Luke smiled as he pulled away.

"You have an amazing smile Luke."

"Your smile is even better." Luke said. Lorelai sat up and placed another light kiss on his lips which quickly turned into several light kisses. The kisses started to get longer and more passionate. Lorelai ended up climbing into Luke's lap while continuing to kiss him. After several minutes of a very heated make-out session, they broke apart both breathing heavily.

"I really should get home to Rory. I told her I would only be gone a few minutes. She's probably worried about me." Lorelai said climbing off of Luke's lap.

"Well at least let me walk you home." Luke said.

"You better walk me home burger boy." Lorelai teased while walking out of his apartment.

"Come on." Luke said grabbing her hand and leading her out the diner.

The pair walked home in a comfortable silence.

"I can't wait for our date." Lorelai said standing in front of Luke on the front porch.

"Me either. I'll pick you up at 7?" Luke asked.

"Sure but be late."

Luke raised his eyebrows up in confusion, "late?"

"Exactly, I won't be ready at 7 so come a few minutes later." Lorelai explained.

"You got it. Goodnight Lorelai."

"Goodnight Luke." Lorelai said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai stepped inside the house and watched Luke walk away. He got to the end of the driveway and waved back at Lorelai. She waved then shut the door.

Lorelai was unbelievably happy for the first time since her divorce. She walked into Rory's room and noticed that she was already passed out. She turned the lights off and walked out of the room. She headed upstairs to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

**There you go some Luke/Lorelai romance and even more coming up in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. Please leave a review telling me how you like the story. I love reading the reviews and your ideas on where the story is going. Please keep leaving reviews.**

**Also I have another story called "Finding the way back." Which is what happens when Lorelai returns to Stars Hollow a year after the ultimatum she gave Luke. You should check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_Previously: Lorelai calls Chris and learns that Sherry is pregnant and tells Chris that he needs to spend time with his daughter. Lorelai invites Luke over to movie night and they kiss. They talk about the kiss and admit their feelings to one another. Luke suggests that they go on a date._

* * *

Lorelai was awake early the next morning. She was excited for her date tonight with Luke. She was going to have a busy day at the inn because the bride and her mother were coming in again for another tasting and then they were to discuss more wedding details because the bride had to change her mind on a few details. At least, the night would turn out good. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed for the day. She headed downstairs and put on a pot of coffee.

Rory came out of her room a few minutes later dressed for school.

"Hey mom, you do remember that the parent-teacher conferences are tonight, right?" Rory asked.

"What? No, not tonight. They can't be tonight." Lorelai said slightly panicking.

"Well they are tonight." Rory said. "Wait, why are you upset about that?"

"Well I kind of had a date with Luke tonight." Lorelai confessed. "I was going to tell you last night when you came home but you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well that's great but there are the parent-teacher conferences tonight. I guess you don't have to go to them."

"No, I have to go Rory. It's fine. I can just cancel with Luke. I'm sure he will understand. Plus if I don't go tonight and my mother finds out she will kill me and never trust me to go to one again. She will probably start showing up at them. I will just tell Luke when I go to the diner later."

"I was going to meet Dean before going to school so I was not going to go to Luke's for breakfast." Rory said.

"That's fine. I can handle going by myself. I'm a big girl you know." Lorelai joked.

Rory laughed and walked out the door to meet Dean. Lorelai grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked into Luke's.

"Hey there," Luke said with a smile.

"You're going to hate me." Lorelai said while perching herself on a stool by the counter.

"Umm why?" Luke asked.

"I can't go out tonight."

"Oh." Luke sighed.

"It's just I forgot that there were parent-teacher conferences tonight at Rory's school and I really have to go to them."

"Well we can reschedule. Your daughter comes first. I understand." Luke said placing his hand on top of her hand.

"Great." Lorelai said smiling. "Now can I get some pancakes?"

"Coming right up." Luke said walking away into the kitchen. He was disappointed that Lorelai canceled their date for the night. He just hoped that they could reschedule soon.

He came out of the kitchen and sat Lorelai's plate down in front of her. He tended to the other customers while Lorelai finished eating. After she finished, Luke walked up to clear her plate away.

"Hey Luke, you're not mad at me right?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I mean I'm a little disappointed but it will be fine. We'll reschedule for another day."

"Just making sure, I need a coffee to-go please. I have a long day at the inn." Lorelai pleaded.

"Sure. Are you coming by for lunch?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Since I have to go to Rory's school tonight, I will not have time for a long lunch break so I'm just eating at the inn. Sorry." Lorelai said pouting.

"Alright then."

"I'll try to come by before going to Rory's school though but I can't promise anything."

"Okay, I'll be here if you decide to stop by." Luke said.

"Well, I really need to get to the inn now so bye Luke!" Lorelai said smiling brightly before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Back at the inn, Lorelai walked into the kitchen to tell Sookie about Luke.

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai greeted.

"Hey Lorelai, so how was your weekend off?" Sookie asked.

"Actually it was great." Lorelai said grinning widely.

"Uh, did you do something slutty?" Sookie asked raising up her eyebrows.

"No, not slutty but I did get asked out on a date by someone." Lorelai said.

"Oh, someone I know? Who is it?"

"Luke."

"Luke? Luke as is owns a diner Luke? Grumpy diner owner Luke?"

Lorelai laughed, "yes that Luke."

"How did that happen?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Well I invited him over for movie night because I told Rory she could invite Dean. After a little while I got up and went into the kitchen and Luke followed after I made him. I decided to take his hat and he chased me around the kitchen trying to get it back until I was backed up against the counter and he kissed me. Then I kissed him back. We talked the next day about it and he said he wanted to take me out on a date." Lorelai said happily.

"Awww, so when are you two love-birds going out?" Sookie asked grinning.

"Well we were supposed to go out tonight but I had to cancel because of parent-teacher conferences at Rory's school."

"Oh no. Have you rescheduled yet?"

"No, I just told him this morning so we haven't really had a chance too." Lorelai said.

"Oh, well it's great that you're getting back into the dating game at least."

"Yeah, well I have to go the bride will be here soon." Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen.

Lorelai walked to the front desk to annoy Michel before the bride and her mother came in. Annoying Michel was always a favorite part of her day. The bride, Jessica, came in a few minutes later followed by her mother and three other girls.

Hi Jessica, nice to see you again." Lorelai greeted. "Who did you bring with you today?"

"Oh these are my bridesmaids. They wanted to see where I was holding the wedding. I also wanted them to be here for the cake tasting. This is my maid of honor, Cynthia and my two other bridesmaids, Shana and Helen." Jessica said gesturing to each person as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all. The cake tasting will take place in a few minutes while we are waiting I can show you around the grounds where everything will take place." Lorelai suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jessica said and the bridesmaids agreed.

Lorelai gestured for all the women to follow her while she showed them the grounds on the inn. She threw out suggestions that Mia told her about from past weddings at the inn. Jessica was surprisingly receptive of the ideas that Lorelai had. After showing the women around the entire inn, Lorelai said it was time to go back inside for the cake tasting. She showed the ladies into the dining room and went into the kitchen to get Sookie.

"Hey Sookie, everyone is here waiting for the cake tasting."

"Okay, I'm ready." Sookie said grabbing the cart that was piled high with various types of cakes.

Lorelai and Sookie both walked out back into the dining room.

"Everyone, this is Sookie. She is the one preparing the cake and the food for the wedding. She is the greatest chef that I know." Lorelai said proudly.

The group greeted Sookie and introduced themselves. The girls oohed and ahhed over all the cake choices. The tasting went on for over two hours because Jessica would not choose a favorite cake. Lorelai loved cake but was ready to strangle the girl if she did not hurry up and pick. Jessica had finally narrowed down her choices and wrote them down. She would decide later she said.

After taking a quick lunch break, Lorelai hurried back to the bride and her bridesmaids, they still had a lot of details to go over. They spent hours discussing every tiny detail of the wedding. By the end of the day, Lorelai was tired of even hearing the word wedding. The bride and her bridesmaids left over an hour ago, leaving Lorelai to make more phone calls for things for the inn. Noticing the time, Lorelai rushed out the inn and down the street to Luke's.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai said running into the diner.

"Had time to come by after all?" Luke asked.

"Not really but I really want a cup of coffee." Lorelai said smiling, "and I wanted to see the cute guy that served the coffee." Lorelai batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well you will just have to settle for me." Luke deadpanned.

"Wow, Luke made a joke. It's a big day." Lorelai laughed, "but seriously one giant coffee to-go right now. I'm running late."

"You drink too much of this stuff." Luke said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Yet, you still continue to give it to me." Lorelai said, 'ooh that was dirty!" She joked.

"Aw jeez Lorelai." Luke groaned. "Just take your coffee and go."

"I thought that you liked having me around. I guess I was wrong." Lorelai pouted and started to walk away.

"I do like having you around." Luke said reaching over the counter and pulling her closer.

"I'm glad. See you later Luke." Lorelai said rushing out the door.

Lorelai arrived at Chilton and rushed into the designated classroom. The meeting was already in progress so she tried to sit down quietly, which proved disastrous. She crashed into a globe and then a few desks causing everyone to look at her.

"Sorry." She said to the room full of people.

**(I know Lorelai meeting Max like this happened sort of similar in the first season but I'm not going to write these scene exactly the same since Rory has been at Chilton for all of her high school career. Lorelai and Max already know each other. They have a small friendship.)**

The meeting continued at a brisk pace until Max called for a break. He walked over to Lorelai.

"Hey Lorelai. How are you?"

"Hi Max. I've been doing pretty well, how about you?"

"About the same. How's your husband?" Max asked.

"Oh he's engaged." Lorelai said.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"We divorced and he is now engaged." Lorelai explained.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Rory and I are dealing with it but we're doing well. We actually moved to Stars Hollow it's not too far from here."

"Oh well sounds like you two are doing well."

"Yeah, I actually work at an inn now and Rory seems to be adjusting well to the town."

"That's great then. Listen, I was thinking that I could take you out to dinner one night." Max suggested.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea Max." Lorelai said.

"Why not? Are you seeing someone?" Max asked.

"Sort of, nothing official yet but it is still not a good idea for us to go out, you're Rory's teacher. It would just be too strange." Lorelai explained.

"Are you sure? I mean if it is not official with this guy it wouldn't hurt for us to go out." Max said.

"No Max. It's not going to happen. I'm sorry. I should really get going actually."

"Okay Lorelai, I will see you around then." Max said dejectedly.

Lorelai walked out of the classroom feeling a little bad about the Max situation but she had Luke to think about. She really liked Luke and accepting an offer to have dinner with another guy would not reflect too great on her. She walked out of the school and decided to head back to Luke's diner.

* * *

Lorelai noticed the diner was dark but walked in anyways.

"We're closed." Luke said without looking up.

"Even for me?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke greeted. "How did the meeting thing go?"

"Oh it went. You know just the usual boring parent-teacher stuff, teacher filing the parents in on everything that is happening at the school and parents complaining about every little thing." Lorelai said grabbing the cup of coffee Luke was offering.

"So were you complaining too?" Luke asked.

"No but I made a hell of an entrance." Lorelai giggled.

"What did you do?"

"I just crashed into a few things on my way to sit down causing the meeting to come to a complete halt while everyone stared, so just the usual thing for me."

Luke laughed.

"Oh and the teacher asked me out." Lorelai confessed. She noticed Luke tensed when she said that.

"What did you say?" Luke asked.

"I told him that I had someone that I was sort of seeing back home." Lorelai said walking over to Luke. "So if he wanted to take me out it would have to be secretive." She joked.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Luke said.

"Yea, I kind of do." Lorelai said leaning up to kiss Luke. When they broke away she asked, "so when's our date?"

"Well I have to close the diner the rest of the week because I gave Cesar time off but I'm free Friday." Luke answered.

"I can't Friday, dinner with my parents but I'm free Saturday night."

"Saturday it is then." Luke smiled.

"Well I should get home to Rory." Lorelai said placing another quick peck on his lips before walking away.

"Wait, come back here." Luke said pulling her back in for a longer kiss.

"Okay, now I really have to go. See you tomorrow Luke." Lorelai said smiling.

"Bye Lorelai." Luke said.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the front door and went to Rory's room. Rory was still awake working on homework.

"Hey Rory, how was your day?" Lorelai asked walking into the room.

"It was school so just a normal day for me. How did the conference go?"

"Just the same stuff that always happens, nothing exciting."

"Why are you getting home so late anyways?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I went by Luke's and we talked. We rescheduled our date for Saturday. So I'll be out of the house. You can go crazy if you need too." Lorelai joked.

"Yeah, because I'm exactly the type to go crazy Mom, I'll probably just make plans with Dean or something or maybe Lane. I've been talking to her lately whenever I see her." Rory explained.

"I'm just saying, I will be out of the house so you can do anything, throw a party if you need too." Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, okay I'll throw a big party." Rory said sarcastically.

"Great! Now I'm going to bed, goodnight Rory."

"Okay, goodnight Mom." Rory said as Lorelai walked out of the room.

Lorelai walked up to her bedroom and sank down onto her bed. She was happy for her date with Luke on Saturday. Chris had already moved on and now it was her time to move on from him. She had already moved on but now she a guy that she could count on, a cute guy that actually wanted to be with her unlike Chris who during their marriage spent most of his time away from her.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory managed to go to Luke's early that morning before heading off to their respective places for the day. Lorelai was able to manage a lunch break and decided to go to Luke's for her lunch.

She walked into the diner and perched herself at the counter.

"Burger boy, bring me coffee now!" Lorelai said playfully.

"Do not call me that." Luke said.

"Why not burger boy?" Lorelai asked.

"I will withhold the coffee if you call me that again." Luke warned.

Lorelai gasped, "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine, just give me some coffee Luke."

"Say please." Luke suggested.

"Please Luke."

"Fine, here's your coffee." Luke said while handing over the cup.

"I've never had to work this hard for coffee before. This better not become a regular thing," Lorelai remarked. As she was sitting drinking her coffee her cell phone rang.

"Outside," Luke warned pointing to his 'no cell-phones sign'.

"There is hardly anyone here. Why can't I use my cell-phone in here" Lorelai said digging through her purse trying to find her phone.

"I have rules Lorelai and that is one of them." Luke said.

"Aha!" Lorelai yelled finding her phone. "Fine, I'm going." Lorelai said walking towards the door talking on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lor." Chris said.

"Oh hey Chris." Lorelai said with a slight edge to her voice before walking out the door of the diner. Luke heard her say Chris' name before she walked outside. He tensed when he heard her say his name. He knew the Chris was Lorelai's ex-husband and Rory's father and that they were bound to talk but he also knew that Chris hurt both of them before and didn't want to see them hurt again.

* * *

Back outside the diner, Lorelai was still on the phone with Chris.

"Why are you calling Chris?" Lorelai asked.

"Just calling to check in." Chris said.

"You don't call just to check in so why are you calling?" Lorelai asked again.

"I was thinking about coming to visit." Chris confessed.

"I don't really care to see you but I'm sure Rory would like to see you."

"Don't be like that Lorelai."

"Like what? I think it's perfectly reasonable that I don't want to see you. I don't have to spend time with you this weekend but you should spend time with Rory. I think it will be good for the both of you. Besides, I have plans this weekend. So everything works out perfectly. You can spend time with Rory by yourself." Lorelai remarked.

"Actually, I was going to bring Sherry too because she wanted to meet Rory."

"Well, you need to call Rory and see if she wants to meet her. I'm not going to make any decisions for her. If she wants to meet her than she can." Lorelai said.

"Okay then. I guess I can just call Rory later."

"Great just call her at the house when she gets home from school, bye Chris." Lorelai said hanging up her phone and throwing it back into her purse.

* * *

She turned around and walked back into the diner.

"Cheeseburger and fries please." Lorelai said smiling when she sat back down on her stool.

Luke nodded and wrote down her order, taking it to the kitchen to prepare the food. Lorelai sat sipping her coffee while Luke cooked her food. Luke came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with her order.

"So who was on the phone?" Luke asked even though he knew who she was talking too.

"That was Chris." Lorelai said, "he was calling to because he wanted to come visit this weekend."

"Oh so are we going to have to reschedule our date?" Luke asked.

"No, don't worry about that. The date is still on." Lorelai smiled. "I told him that he could visit Rory and spend time with her because I had plans."

"Great." Luke smiled before refilling her coffee cup. "So I was thinking Saturday we could do a dinner and a movie type of deal."

"You're the one planning the date. I'll be fine with whatever we do." Lorelai said. After finishing her lunch, Lorelai gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the inn.

Later that night at home, Rory and Lorelai were watching TV and eating Chinese food.

"So I got a call from Dad today." Rory announced.

"He called you? What did he want?" Lorelai asked not letting on that Chris called her too.

"He wants to see me. He said he could come visit this weekend and he wants me to meet Sherry."

"So do you want to see him?" Lorelai asked.

"How do you feel about this mom?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it. You should do what you want to. Actually your dad called me earlier about this weekend. He explained that he wanted to come visit us but I told him that I did not want to see him. Besides I have plans Saturday with Luke." Lorelai explained. "If you want to spend time with your dad then do it. Let him come and visit you here and you can show him around the town."

"Okay, I'll think about it and call him later. What are you going to do if he comes?" Rory asked.

"Well I'm not going to completely ignore him. I can't do that but I'm not going to hang out with you guys. I'll probably have a few things to do at the inn or I can spend some of the day at Luke's or just at the house, you guys probably won't be here. Don't worry about me, I can handle your father but I do not care to see Sherry if your dad does decide to bring her." Lorelai said.

"I don't know how I feel about seeing Sherry though. I mean dad did cheat on you with her." Rory said.

No matter how many times Lorelai heard that, it still hurt her but she tried not to show it, especially to Rory.

"Well if you don't want to see her then tell you dad that. Tell him that right now you just want to spend time with him if that is how you really feel. I'm sure he will understand sweetie."

"Okay, I have some homework to do so I'm going to my room." Rory said.

"Alright, goodnight kid." Lorelai said.

After Rory disappeared into her room, Lorelai continued watching TV. She started thinking about her phone call with Chris earlier. She really wanted Chris to spend time with Rory and gain some father-daughter time. Rory already felt like her father didn't love her since he was never around and forgot to tell her about his recent engagement. She was glad that Chris was now making an effort to spend time with his daughter although it did take her yelling at him for him to want to spend time with Rory but as long as he was spending time with her. Lorelai, however, did not want to see Chris. She was over him but was still hurt by what he put her through during their marriage. She knew that even though she was hurt she could face Chris again but did not think that she could face Sherry. She would just do her very best Saturday to avoid both of them even if it meant staying in the diner all day which would not be a problem because she had Luke to look at. Although, she would probably annoy Luke she didn't care.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter really but it needed to get out there. I know I promised the Luke/Lorelai date in this chapter but I wanted to think about it for a while. Next chapter will have the date plus Chris' visit to Stars Hollow to see Rory. I'm not bringing Chris back in for drama with Lorelai but just for him to see his daughter so don't worry on that part.**

**Also thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows. I love reading the reviews because I love all the feedback you guys give.**

**Also if you haven't already check out my other story "Finding the way back." Lorelai left Stars Hollow after the ultimatum and returns a year later. Lorelai and Luke try to find their way back to each other but it is a bumpy ride. Check it out, I love writing all the angst in the chapters!**


	12. Friday Night & Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_Previously: Luke and Lorelai reschedule their date. Chris calls and wants to spend time with Rory._

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. Lorelai was busy at the inn continuing to plan the wedding and Rory was busy with school, working on the Franklin and spending time with Dean and Lane. Rory had called her dad and arranged to spend time with him on Saturday.

Today was Friday and Lorelai and Rory were headed to the diner before work and school. They walked into the diner and found some seats at an empty table. Lorelai had spent more and more time at the inn this week so this was their first visit to Luke's since Wednesday.

"Luke, where's our coffee?" Lorelai called as soon as she sat down.

"Give me a minute. You just walked in the door." Luke said walking over to their table with their coffee cups and the coffee pot.

"You should anticipate our arrival and have coffee on our table when we walk through the door. We haven't been here almost all week. I'm in coffee deprivation here." Lorelai joked.

"You're crazy." Luke stated.

"Yea but I like it that way." Lorelai smiled.

The girls placed their orders with Luke and continued to chat.

"So what time is your dad coming tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"He said in the morning. He wants to spend all day together since we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh, do you know what you're doing with him?"

"I figured I could show him around town, have lunch or something. He talked about maybe going to Hartford to go shopping or something." Rory said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I need to go to the inn in the morning. I have plans that require me to stay there most of the morning. I just want to give you time to hang out with your dad by yourself." Lorelai replied.

"Well Sherry is going to be there too."

"I know she's going to be there. It's fine that you want to get to know her, she is going to have your little sister after all."

"I know. It's just going to be weird with her there, after everything that has happened."

"I know kid, but if it gets too weird just make up an excuse about how you don't feel good. Your dad should understand. Then you can come hang out with me all day." Lorelai said smiling. "What time is your dad leaving anyways?"

"I'm not sure. He talked about staying the weekend here, that way he can hang out some Sunday before he needs to leave. Why?" Rory asked.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to help me get ready for my date with Luke but it would be too weird with your dad there so don't worry about it."

"I can help you choose what to wear after getting back from Grandma and Grandpa's tonight." Rory said.

"Great!"

"Where are you guys going anyways?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. The only thing I know is that we are doing dinner and a movie." Lorelai commented.

The pair finished their food and Rory headed off to catch her bus leaving Lorelai at the diner by herself.

"Don't you need to get to the inn?" Luke asked as Lorelai made her way over to the counter.

Lorelai gasped, "Are you just trying to get rid of me?"

"No, you can stay as long as you want but you do have a job." Luke said.

"I know, I just need a cup of coffee to go please." Lorelai requested.

"You drink way too much of this stuff." Luke commented as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"It's the only way I can keep up with myself." Lorelai said grabbing the cup of coffee and handing over money for their meal.

"That makes no sense."

"It makes sense to me."

"Because you're insane" Luke said.

"Why Luke, if you keep sweet talking me like this, I will began to think that you like me." Lorelai said with a wink before walking out the door.

* * *

Back at the inn, Lorelai was waiting for her the bride to show up when Mia approached her,

"So I hear you have a date this weekend." Mia said smiling.

"Oh yeah, where did you hear that from?" Lorelai inquired.

"Sookie told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Mia asked.

"It just slipped my mind I guess." Lorelai commented.

"Well Luke is a great guy. I know that he really likes you."

"I know. I really like him too." Lorelai confessed.

"I'm glad that you two found each other. He needs to get out more." Mia said.

"Me too, well there's the bride now, so I'll talk to you later Mia." Lorelai said walking in the direction of the front lobby where the bride was standing.

"Oh, Lorelai, I want to know how your date went Monday when you come back to work." Mia said smiling.

"I'll make sure to tell you." Lorelai said laughing before talking to the bride.

Lorelai spent most of the day with the bride, Jessica going over last minute details for her wedding. They had finally finished with the tasting part of the planning. There was not much more to plan, they just needed to nail down the final details. Lorelai still had plenty of calls to make to make sure that everything was in order when the wedding date arrived. The bride, Jessica had completely changed her attitude towards Lorelai since the first day she met her. She and Lorelai were now becoming friends since they spent so much of their time together. After making a few last minute calls, Lorelai decided it was time go home and get ready for Friday night dinner with her parents.

* * *

Lorelai arrived at home and found Rory already getting ready for dinner. She rushed upstairs to get ready herself because she was trying not to be late for once in her life. After rushing to get ready, she was finally all dressed and ready to go. Lorelai walked back downstairs to find that Rory was ready and waiting for her to leave. The two jumped in the jeep and headed off towards Hartford.

They were now standing in front of the door debating on whom would ring the doorbell.

"Just ring the doorbell Mom." Rory said.

"I don't want too." Lorelai whined.

"You have been getting along great with both of them lately. Why are you so nervous about being here now?" Rory asked.

"That's just it. I've been getting along with them. It is way too creepy. I'm just waiting for something to happen or for me to say the wrong thing and then we will not get along again. It is going to happen any day now, I just know it. I have this feeling about tonight." Lorelai stated.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Are you two just going to stand out here all night?" Emily asked upon opening the door.

"Sorry Grandma." Rory said walking into the office quickly followed by Lorelai. They gave their coats to the maid and followed Emily into the living room.

After finding out the drink orders, the women were all sitting around in silence until Lorelai decided to break the silence.

"So where's dad?" Lorelai asked.

"He's in his office where he always is. I already told him that he needed to be out here but he claims he has an important business call right now." Emily griped.

At that moment, Richard decided to make his appearance.

"Oh Rory, Lorelai you're here. You could have told me that they have arrived Emily." Richard remarked.

"You told me not to interrupt your business call so I didn't. Plus you know what time dinner is you should have figured they would be here by now." Emily said.

The maid walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready. The maid was actually on time for once so Emily couldn't complain about her timing. The family sat down at the table to enjoy their meal.

"So Rory, do you have any plans for this weekend?" Emily asked.

"Actually dad called and he wants to come and visit Stars Hollow. Tomorrow, I'm giving him a tour of the town." Rory informed her grandparents.

"That will be nice." Richard said.

"Yeah, he wants me to get to know Sherry since they are getting married." Rory said.

"Why would you let your daughter get to know that woman?" Emily gave Lorelai a pointed look and asked.

"I left it all up to Rory. I had no say in the matter Mom." Lorelai replied.

"Well you should have. I don't think Rory should get to know that woman. She is the woman that Chris left you for." Emily said.

"Emily." Richard warned. He knew that Emily was carrying this a little too far.

"I know that Mother but like I said if Rory wants to know her she can. I'm over the fact that Sherry was one of the reasons for the divorce but she wasn't the only reason. I'm fine with Rory getting to know her is she wants too besides she is going to have Rory's baby sister in a few months."

"Wait, she's pregnant? No one mentioned that to us." Emily said.

"Yeah, that's the whole reason for the recent engagement." Lorelai informed her mother.

"Well she is certainly not a good example for Rory." Emily said.

"Rory is old enough to make her own decisions if Rory wants to get to know her then she will. I will allow my daughter to get to know who she wants too." Lorelai said getting annoyed at her mother's comments and questions.

"Well I still don't think Rory should be around here." Emily said.

"I get that Mom but it's not your decision it's Rory's."

"Well what are you going to do when they are spending time together? Won't it be weird if you are around them all day?" Emily asked.

"Well I do have my own life Mom, so I will not be with them all day. I have to work at the inn tomorrow, so Rory will be able to spend time with her dad and Sherry all by herself." Lorelai said.

"You know, I met a young man this week that would be a great match for you Lorelai. I could set you up if you want."

"I do not want Mother. I can find my own person to date if I want to date anyone." Lorelai said not letting on that she had a date with Luke because she knew her mother would disapprove of him immediately.

"I can still set it up." Emily suggested.

"No, you will not set anything up." Lorelai said.

They continued eating their dinner with Lorelai using her work tomorrow at the inn as an excuse to leave the dinner early. They drove back to Stars Hollow in silence.

* * *

"I was thinking about going by Luke's before heading home. Do you want to go?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I told Dean that I would meet him when we got home from dinner tonight. I can just leave from the diner so you don't have to make another stop." Rory said.

"Alright then." Lorelai said pulling up in front of the diner. Rory got out of the car and headed towards the town square. Lorelai headed into the diner.

"Hey Luke, do you have any coffee left?" Lorelai asked sitting down at the counter.

"No but I can put another pot on." Luke said turning back to the coffee pot.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"It's fine. I'm making you some coffee." Luke smiled.

"Well, if you insist."

Luke started making the coffee with his back turned to Lorelai, "So where's Rory?" he asked.

"She went to meet Dean." Lorelai said.

Luke turned to face Lorelai, "you let her go off by herself at night?"

"Yes I did. It is Stars Hollow what is going to happen to them? The weirdest person in town is Kirk and I don't think I have to worry about him at night since his mother doesn't always allow him out. Please don't start telling me what I should do with my kid. I had enough of that tonight from my mother." Lorelai pleaded.

Luke handed her a cup of coffee which Lorelai sipped graciously. "What happened with your mother tonight?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed before she answered. "She was just being judge-mental that I was letting Rory spend time tomorrow with her dad and Sherry. She kept going on about how that is the woman that Chris left me for her and how I shouldn't let Rory around her. Then she found out that Sherry was pregnant and how she is not a good example for Rory which felt like a personal attack on me since I only got married because I was pregnant. My mom and I were just doing so well. We were getting along so great since the divorce, which she actually supported, but then she has to go and act like this and everything is back to how it used to be."

Luke moved from behind the counter to comfort her. He started rubbing her back, "Lorelai, don't listen to your mother. You know what is best for your daughter and you don't need anyone telling you what to do with her. Rory should spend time with her dad."

"I know, I just get so tired of her judging my every move. She's done this since I was born and it is just getting old. I know how to take care of myself and my daughter. I practically took care of Rory all by myself most of my marriage." Lorelai said.

Luke sat down next to her and grabbed her hands, "You are taking great care of Rory. She is a great young lady. She would be nothing without you."

"Thanks Luke. You always seem to cheer me up." Lorelai said.

"That's what I'm here for." Luke said smiling.

"Yeah but most importantly you're here to make great coffee." Lorelai teased.

"I'm beginning to think that you only want me for my coffee." Luke deadpanned.

"Crap. You finally figured me out."

"Well if that's the only reason maybe I should cut you off." Luke joked.

"No, Luke please don't cut me off." Lorelai begged.

"Well maybe I can be bargained with." Luke whispered.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said looking over at Luke, "what if I do this?" Lorelai leaned over and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She applied light suction to his bottom lip then broke the kiss.

"So are you going to cut me off now?" Lorelai asked grinning wickedly.

"Hm, let me see." Luke said pulling her back in for another kiss. Lorelai deepened the kiss. His hands slipped down to her waist pulling her in even closer. Her hands ran down his chest and started to play with the buttons on his shirt. Luke broke off the kiss.

"I think we're getting a little too carried away to be in the diner." Luke said.

"I would love to continue this but I really need to get home to Rory. Well make sure that she is home by now anyways." Lorelai said grabbing her purse.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Not breakfast because I need to be at the inn early but I'll be here for lunch if you promise not to cut me off from coffee anymore." Lorelai teased.

"There will be coffee. Plus you wouldn't completely avoid me before our date right?" Luke questioned.

"Oh yeah, our date, remember be there a few minutes late. See you tomorrow Luke." Lorelai said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door and heading home.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai headed off to the inn before Chris and Sherry showed up. She managed to stop by Luke's for a coffee to-go before rushing to the inn. She promised Luke that she would be back for lunch. After spending the morning running around at the inn, she could finally take a lunch break. She arrived at Luke's and noticed that the diner was not that busy.

"Hey Luke, I'm back for lunch." Lorelai called walking into the diner.

Luke came walking out of the kitchen, "Great. You just missed the lunch rush."

"Well now you have more time for me. Coffee please." Lorelai said batting her eyelashes at him.

Luke poured her coffee and informed her that he needed to go get some things out of the storeroom since the diner wasn't busy. After Luke disappeared, the bells above the door jingled announcing someone's arrival. Lorelai didn't both to turn around.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelai turned around on her stool to face Rory, Chris and Sherry. "Oh hey kid. Chris, Sherry. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well it is a diner Lorelai, so we came for lunch." Chris said. Lorelai just rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to deal with Chris right now after her hectic morning at the inn.

"Yeah, I told Dad about this place and he wanted to stop by for lunch. I thought you would still be at the inn." Rory informed her mother.

"No, I finished at the inn for the day so I came by for lunch too." Lorelai said.

"Okay, where's Luke at?" Rory asked.

"Oh in the back, I'll go get him." Lorelai said excusing herself from the tension in the diner. She didn't blame Rory for bringing him here but she just really wish she hadn't. She did not want to be around Chris and Sherry right now, she just wanted to eat her lunch with Luke.

After Lorelai had left, Chris turned to Rory, "is she just allowed to go back there like that?"

"Well she and Luke are close friends plus he may have not heard the bells and thought that Mom was still the only person here." Rory said not sure if she should tell her Dad that her mom was technically dating Luke.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the storeroom to find Luke.

"Lorelai, what are you doing back here?" Luke questioned when she appeared in the doorway.

"Well there are new customers in the diner and I came to inform you since you didn't hear the bells apparently."

"Oh well I guess I should get back out there." Luke said walking towards the door.

Lorelai stepped in front of him, "Yeah but before you go you should know that the new customers are Rory, Chris and Sherry."

"Isn't that a little weird?" Luke asked.

"I didn't invite them. Rory thought I would still be at the inn, so she just invited him to eat here. It will be awkward but you don't have to talk to them just take their order and talk to me. I can sit at the counter and keep you entertained; you will not even notice anyone is there." Lorelai said smiling.

"Don't forget that your daughter will be there so nothing too crazy." Luke whispered in her ear.

Lorelai laughed and grabbed Luke's hand leading him out of the storeroom.

Lorelai and Luke re-entered the diner laughing and smiling at one another which earned them a dirty look from Chris but they both didn't notice. Lorelai took her spot back at the counter while Luke walked over to the table to take their orders.

* * *

"Hey Luke." Rory said when Luke walked up to their table. "This is my Dad, Chris and this is Sherry." Rory said gesturing to each person.

"Nice to meet you. What can I get you to drink?" Luke asked.

"Coffee," Rory piped up.

"Coffee for me too," Chris said.

"Just water for me." Sherry said.

"Coming right up." Luke said walking away to fill their drink orders.

"Oh Lucas, I need more coffee too." Lorelai called as Luke walked by.

"I told you not to call me that." Luke growled.

"Oh I forgot." Lorelai said playfully.

Luke quickly filled her cup before walking back to the table with their drink orders. While he was at the table he took down their lunch orders.

"Lorelai, why don't you come sit with us?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm good over here. You know me I need to be close to the coffee plus I told Rory that I wouldn't interrupt her day. This day is for you to spend time with her." Lorelai said turning around to face Chris.

"Come on, it will be okay." Chris said.

"No, spend time with your daughter right now. Plus, I like sitting at the counter." Lorelai said turning her back to Chris once again. As she turned around she rolled her eyes again which Luke noticed. He chuckled at the expression on her face.

"Shut up." She mouthed towards Luke smiling.

Luke walked into the kitchen and started on cooking their lunch orders. Lorelai couldn't believe how stupid Chris could be at times. Why would she want to eat lunch with him and the woman that he cheated on her with anyways? She was interrupted in her thoughts by someone tapping on her shoulder, she turned around to see Rory.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry for bringing him here." Rory said.

"It's fine. I'm fine, seriously. Just go back and spend time with your dad. I have Luke right now so I'm good." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

Rory nodded and headed back to the table to talk with her dad and Sherry. Luke finally came out of the kitchen with their food. He handed Lorelai her food first then gave Rory and her table their food. Luke walked back over to the counter and started talking to Lorelai. Lorelai was doing her usual flirting banter causing Luke to either laugh or blush at her.

Chris stared at the pair flirting at the counter. Rory noticed and tried to turn his attention back to her by asking him questions. Eventually he turned back to his table and talked to Rory. Rory told him and Sherry all about her time at school and working on the Franklin. She told them about her relationship with Dean which caused Chris to want to meet Dean. After finishing their lunch, Sherry wanted to take Rory shopping in Hartford, which Lorelai said was a great idea.

"Mom, we're leaving now." Rory said causing Lorelai to turn around on her stool.

"Okay, have fun Rory. Bye Chris, Sherry." Lorelai said smiling.

"It was nice to see you again Lorelai," said Sherry.

"Bye Lorelai." Chris said. Lorelai just nodded at the both of them. When they were out the door Lorelai turned back to face Luke,

"is she serious?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"What?" Luke asked oblivious to what just happened.

"Her, it's nice to see you again Lorelai," she said imitating Sherry. "She knows I don't like her. I mean my ex-husband cheated on me with her." Lorelai just shook her head at the thought.

"Well in my opinion, you are much prettier than she is and he is incredibly stupid to let you go." Luke said placing his hand on top of hers.

"See, that's why I like you." Lorelai replied. "Well, I need to get home and finish some things before tonight, so see you tonight Luke." Lorelai said walking out the diner door and heading home.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai was rushing around her room getting ready for her date with Luke; she was dressed in a red wrap dress that hit right above the knees, she was still trying to decide which shoes to wear. She left her hair down and curly and was trying to decide which accessories to wear when she heard someone at the door. She ran downstairs to answer it.

She opened the door to see Luke standing there dressed in a blue sweater that complemented his eyes and nice pair of dress pants. His hair was brushed back and he was missing his baseball cap.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted shyly. He could clean up very good, she thought. "Come in, I'm almost finished getting ready." Lorelai stepped aside to allow him into the house.

"I was a few minutes late like you said." Luke commented.

"I know but I'm still running late, don't worry I won't be long. I just need shoes." Lorelai said turning around and rushing back up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Lorelai came back down the stairs, now with shoes on and stood in front of Luke. "I'm ready now." Lorelai said.

"You look amazing," Luke commented taking in her appearance. She looked great every single day that she came into the diner but tonight was different, she was dressed up just for him and she looked amazing.

"You look very handsome tonight although I do kind of miss the baseball cap." Lorelai commented.

"I don't wear it all the time Lorelai. Come on let's go." Luke said guiding her out the door. As they were walking out the door, Chris' car pulled up. Rory jumped out of the car and ran over to her mother. Chris and Sherry followed her.

"You look great Mom, have fun tonight!" Rory said. "Hey Luke."

"Thanks kid, I'll be home later. Are you going to stay in for the night now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, we were going to order some food and stay in." Rory said.

"Okay, have fun." Lorelai said as Luke opened the door to his truck for her. Lorelai just chose to ignore Chris and Sherry for the moment and that pissed Chris off.

"So where are we going?" Lorelai questioned as Luke drove.

"You'll see when we get there." Luke said.

"No, tell me now please!" Lorelai begged. "Please, please."

"Jeez, Lorelai just be patient we will be there soon."

"I just want to know." Lorelai pouted.

"And you will find out when we get there." Luke said casting a quick glance over at Lorelai, "hey no pouting."

"There will be pouting if I don't know where we are going." Lorelai said.

"If you stop pouting, I promise extra dessert and we can stop by the diner and get coffee before we go see a movie." Luke promised.

"Promise? Coffee with no lecture and dessert with no lecture?" Lorelai asked.

"Promise." Luke said smiling.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a restaurant; Luke got out of his truck and walked over to Lorelai's side to open the door for her. He held out his hand for Lorelai to grab onto and led her inside. Right when they stepped foot inside an older lady came rushing towards them.

"Lucas, you're here!" she exclaimed.

"How come she can call you Lucas and I can't?" Lorelai asked.

"Remember the dessert and coffee." Luke said giving the older lady a hug.

"Who is this Lucas?"

"This is Lorelai, Maisy."

"Nice to meet you Lorelai, Lucas never brings anyone here." Maisy said giving Lorelai a hug. "Buddy come meet Luke's girlfriend! She is gorgeous." Maisy yelled.

Neither Luke nor Lorelai bothered to correct her they just smiled at one another. Buddy came walking up shaking Luke's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai" he said shaking her hand as well.

"Now let's get you two seated." Maisy said gesturing for them to follow her to a table.

"I really love your place Maisy." Lorelai commented.

"It was once a whorehouse." Maisy replied.

"Wow, umm that's great advertising." Lorelai said.

"I'll be right back with your food. Keep her Lucas. She's great." Maisy commented as she walked off.

"They think I'm your girlfriend." Lorelai smiled.

"Well you practically are or at least I hope you will be one day," Luke said.

"I hope I will be too. Wait, she didn't take our order." Lorelai said.

"Don't worry; they will bring something they think you like." Luke told her.

Their food arrived a few minutes later and the evening passed smoothly after that. Luke and Lorelai talked all throughout the meal. After dessert, Luke kept his promise and got Lorelai some dessert to take home with her. They finally left but not without much insisting from Maisy and Buddy that they would be back again soon. They walked out of the restaurant and were headed back to Stars Hollow when Lorelai reminded Luke that they needed to stop by the diner for coffee first.

They arrived at the diner a few minutes later and Luke led Lorelai inside. As soon as they were inside, Luke started a new pot of coffee for Lorelai.

"Hey Luke, I need a fork." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"For my dessert, mister." Lorelai commented.

"We just left the restaurant." Luke said.

"Yeah and now I'm getting coffee and I need to eat my dessert while drinking the coffee."

Luke just shook his head at her and handed her a fork.

"Thanks, Lucas." Lorelai said grinning.

"Don't make me come and take that dessert from you." Luke warned.

Lorelai gasped, "No, please don't. I'm sorry."

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook for now." Luke smiled.

Lorelai quickly finished off her dessert and two cups of coffee, "so movie time now?" Lorelai asked.

"If you're ready for it." Luke replied.

"Let's go then," Lorelai said jumping off her stool, grabbing Luke's hand and leading him out the door. They held hands while walking down the street to the bookstore where tonight they were showing Casablanca.

"Ohh they're showing Casablanca," Lorelai squealed noticing the sign out front. "Have you seen it Luke?"

"No, I haven't." Luke admitted. Lorelai gasped when he admitted this.

"Well then hurry up! You need to see this movie. Come on, look Big Red is free," Lorelai said pointing to her favorite place to sit and dragging Luke in its direction.

Lorelai snuggled up closely to Luke while the movie played. Luke held on to Lorelai tightly. Lorelai looked up at Luke and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Luke pulled her closer to him and reciprocated the kiss. The kiss grew more heated and passionate, both of them not willing to break apart. Lorelai climbed into Luke's lap and continued kissing him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat announcing the movie was over. They both blushed and got off the couch.

"So that was embarrassing." Luke said wrapping his arm around her leading her back to her house.

"Oh yeah, like getting caught by your parents when you were a teenager embarrassing," Lorelai giggled.

They arrived at Lorelai's house within a few minutes.

"I had a really great time tonight Luke." Lorelai said smiling brightly.

"Me too, so we should definitely do this again sometime?" Luke questioned hopefully.

"Oh definitely." Lorelai said leaning him to kiss him. Luke pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Goodnight Lorelai," Luke said breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight Luke," Lorelai replied.

"See you for breakfast in the morning?" Luke said walking off the porch.

"I'll be there. Plus that's where the coffee is." Lorelai joked.

Lorelai stood on the porch watching Luke walk away until he was out of her line of sight. She walked back in the house and was greeted by her daughter who was sitting in the living room.

"So how was the date?" Rory asked.

"It was amazing, Rory." Lorelai confessed.

"You seem happy mom." Rory said.

"I am kid, I really am. Now I'm off to bed, you can tell me all about your dad with your dad tomorrow." Lorelai said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Mom." Rory yelled while heading off to her room.

"Goodnight!" Lorelai shouted back.

Lorelai was truly happy with everything that was changing in her life. Luke had taken her on an amazing date and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Next time: Luke and Lorelai's relationship progresses. Luke gets a surprise visitor. Rory and Dean spend more time together. (I just wanted to give Rory more of a story here.)**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows. Please leave reviews telling me if you're liking the story or not. Also leave your opinion on which direction you think the story is going to go in. I love reading the reviews you leave because it really does help me to write the story. I get stuck sometimes at what to write next. Like right now I'm kind of stuck on which direction I want to take the next chapter, I have two ideas but I'm just not sure. Should I bring in more drama or not? That is the question.**

**Anyways hope you're still enjoying the story! Love you guys!**

**Friendly reminder that I have another story called "Finding the way back." Check it out if you please or if you want to make me happy!**


	13. Long Talks and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

One week had passed since Luke and Lorelai's first date. The couple had grown a little closer over the past week.

Lorelai was now in the diner after another Friday night dinner. Emily kept roping Lorelai into dinner every Friday night.

"She kept going on and on about events at Rory's school and how I should be involved more and how I should know everything that is going on at Chilton. I know everything that she does. I get the same newsletter that everyone else gets." Lorelai complained.

Luke chuckled at her complaining, "You need to calm down Lorelai."

"Don't laugh at me! I know I do but she just makes me so grrrrr," Lorelai growled. "She just keeps somehow making me come to these dinners. She makes it so I cannot refuse her and it is annoying. I fall for it every time!"

"Just relax." Luke soothed her.

Lorelai picked up her coffee cup and took a sip of it, "to relax I will need something stronger than coffee."

"I have some beer up in my apartment," Luke suggested.

Lorelai gasped, "Why Mr. Danes, I think you're just trying to find an excuse for me to go up to your apartment."

Luke blushed, "Jeez Lorelai, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I do really have beer up there if you want some."

Lorelai giggled, "I know what you meant. I just like seeing you blush." Lorelai got up off her stool and walked over to the curtain, "well come on Luke let's go."

Luke walked over to the curtain and led Lorelai up the stairs.

"So this is what your apartment looks like?" Lorelai asked.

"Pretty much," Luke walked over to the fridge, grabbed two beers and handed one to Lorelai as they settled down on the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Lorelai broke the silence.

"You know a lot about my family but I don't know that much about yours. Why don't you talk about them?" Lorelai asked.

"I just don't usually open up to people." Luke confessed.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." Luke smiled.

"I would like to know about your family. That is if you want to talk about them." Lorelai replied.

"Well I have a younger sister. Her name is Liz. She has a sixteen year old named Jess."

"Okay. Why aren't they around here? They didn't want to stay around home?" Lorelai asked.

"Liz got pregnant when she was younger. After she had Jess, she ran away from home with her boyfriend at the time and she has just stayed away ever since. Every now and then she calls when she needs help so I go out there to bail her out. I don't really see them too much besides when I go up there. She was always the one that got into trouble at home."

"So you're just an amazing big brother, right?" Lorelai smiled at him. "What about your parents?"

Luke tensed up when she mentioned his parents, "They both passed away." Luke said.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if it's too hard for you."

"No, it's fine. My mom passed away when passed when I was a small child. My dad took it really hard. He was so lost without her."

"Is she the one that taught you to cook?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea she was. We would set aside one day every week just for cooking. She would share with me all her secret recipes. I knew that I probably made a huge mess but she didn't care," Luke laughed at the memory. "Then it just happened that one week she wasn't there anymore so we couldn't cook together."

"She taught you well, you're an amazing cook." Lorelai said snuggling up closer to Luke. Luke wrapped his arm around her. "What about your father?"

"He passed away when I was a teenager. I had plans to go off to college but I decided not to go because I needed to take care of him because there was no one else."

"So the Williams Hardware sign out front belonged to your dad?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, after he passed away I decided to turn it into a diner. I didn't want to run a hardware store but I felt like I needed to keep the sign. Taylor hates that I kept the old sign."

"Who cares what Taylor thinks? I mean you can tell it's a diner if you just look. I'm glad that you shared this with me Luke." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"They would have loved you, you know." Luke said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Definitely, my mom would have taken you in like you were her daughter. My dad would have loved your appetite and your sense of humor." Luke informed.

"They sound like amazing people."

"They really were. We didn't always get along but we did do a lot of things together. My mother dragged us to all the town festivals even when my dad complained. She would always make us do things together." Luke said.

"I wish I had that with my parents. I'm just glad that I can do things like that with Rory. Rory and I have a special bond which I always wanted to have with my parents." Lorelai said.

"Yeah you and Rory are really close. I was close like that with my dad especially after my mother's death. I ended up taking care of him and my sister most of the time. That's why every year around the anniversary of his death, I like to get out of town and be alone."

"I can understand that, although maybe this year you won't have to be alone. I mean, I don't want to intrude but I would love to be there for you only if you wanted me too though." Lorelai said. She didn't want to know that Luke was out there by himself on such a sad day.

"That could be really nice if you were there with me Lorelai. I mean it." Luke was happy that he had someone to finally share things with. It felt great to be able to talk about everything with someone. He was happy that there was someone that wanted to be with him on his Dark Day.

"What about your parents? I mean you have told me some things about them but you can talk about them if you want." Luke said.

"My relationship with my parents has never been great. There were several nannies and maids that helped to take care of me. My mom made sure that some nanny to make sure I had everything. I never felt like I fit into their world. I was the rebellious one. I was not into the Hartford Society at all but then I ended up marrying into it."

"If you didn't like it then why did you marry into it?" Luke asked.

"Honestly? For Rory, I wanted her to have both her parents in her life. I thought that marrying Chris would be the best solution. Rory would grow up in a house with her mom and dad. I just didn't want to take her from Chris. Marrying Chris meant that he would be around all the time so Rory could grow up with him in the house." Lorelai explained. "Not that it mattered. He began working a lot so he didn't spend much time with Rory. Which could be a blessing in disguise because that's what made Rory and I so close."

"I can understand that. You just wanted the best for your daughter." Luke said.

"Exactly. That's what all moms want." Lorelai agreed. "Tell me more about your family please. I would like to hear some stories."

"Really?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded smiling at him. Luke went on to tell her more about his family. The two stayed snuggled up close on the couch chatting until Lorelai announced that it was getting late and she needed to get home to Rory.

* * *

The next afternoon, Lorelai and Rory strolled into the diner for lunch.

"Luke, your favorite people have arrived!" Lorelai shouted walking to take her usual spot at the counter.

"Lorelai how many times have I told you not to yell in the diner?" Luke asked walking over to her.

"Sorry," she apologized. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey. Coffee now please."

Luke smiled and went to get coffee cups for the girls. He quickly filled up their cups and took their orders. They pretty much always ordered the same thing for lunch.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Lorelai asked Luke while eating her lunch.

"Yes, we are. I will be cooking dinner for you tonight in my apartment tonight." Luke replied.

"Great. Rory you have a date with Dean tonight, right?" Lorelai asked turning towards her daughter.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, we're going to the movies."

"Wait, what time are you cooking Luke?" Lorelai asked.

Luke thought for a few minutes, "Come by around seven."

"Sounds good, well Rory and I have a full day of nothing planned before our dates tonight so we better get going before we're late for our own plans." Lorelai said.

"Actually, there are things we need to do." Rory said.

"Like what?" Lorelai questioned.

"Laundry, cleaning and I have schoolwork."

"Ugh. I hate this." Lorelai complained. "Can I at least have more coffee to-go since I have to go home and actually do things?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to suffer from caffeine withdrawal." Luke said sarcastically as he handed her a to-go cup full of coffee.

"You're pretty." Lorelai said batting her eyelashes.

"See you tonight crazy lady." Luke said as Lorelai was walking away.

Lorelai smiled, "Definitely burger boy."

* * *

Luke watched them leave and head back towards their house. He continued around the diner helping out the other customers. He was taking off a little bit earlier tonight and left Cesar to close since we had a date with Lorelai. He was wiping down the counter when the diner phone rang,

"Luke's." he barked into the receiver.

"Hey big brother." The person greeted.

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Hey Liz. Why are you calling?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Liz said.

"What is it this time Liz?" Luke asked.

Luke could hear her take a deep breath before replying, "I need you to take care of Jess."

"What? Liz I can't take care of him. He's your kid; you're the one in charge of him." Luke replied.

"I cannot take care of him right now. He's getting into trouble all the time and I cannot deal with it." Liz explained.

"You think I can? I know nothing about kids!" Luke shouted.

"You would be a great role model for him. Maybe being around you, he would get his act together. He is getting into too much trouble here." Liz said.

Luke sighed, "I don't think I can do it Liz."

"No you can. Stars Hollow would be a great place for Jess. How much trouble can you really get into in Stars Hollow? You would be a great person for him to be around right now. He needs someone like you."

Luke thought about it for several minutes, "When would you need me to take him?"

"I can put him on a bus today and he could be there by tonight." Liz said.

"Okay, I guess I can take care of him. You can send him here. How does he feel about all this?" Luke asked.

"He's not too thrilled but he's never that thrilled about anything. I just have a lot of things going on and I told him that he needs you in his life right now since he doesn't have his dad around." Liz said sadly.

"Okay, what time will the bus be here?" Luke asked.

Luke could hear papers rustling around on the other end of the phone, "The bus should be in Hartford around six or seven tonight." Liz said.

"Okay, I can pick him up." Luke replied kicking himself because he would have to cancel his date with Lorelai tonight.

"He's bringing a few bags of clothes but I will send the rest of his things when I get a chance." Liz said.

"Alright Liz. I have to go now. I have things to prepare before he comes."

"Okay, thank you so much big brother, I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah bye Liz." Luke said hanging up the phone.

Luke groaned and told Cesar that he was taking a break so he was in charge for the rest of the day. He told him that he could come get him if things got too crazy though. Luke went upstairs and looked around his apartment. He had no room for Jess. Jess would need a bed but he didn't have time to buy one before Jess arrived tonight. Luke could take the couch until he could get Jess a bed. Luke began cleaning up his apartment and realized that he needed to call Lorelai and cancel their date for tonight. He was upset that he couldn't spend time with Lorelai, this was one night that she had free and he was going to have to cancel on her. He felt terrible but hopefully Lorelai would understand.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Rory went to her room to work on her homework. She needed to get some of it done before going out with Dean tonight so she wouldn't spend her entire Sunday doing homework.

Lorelai was running around the house trying to pick up some things to make the house appear clean in some way when the phone began ringing,

"Rory, where's the phone?" Lorelai yelled while searching for the phone.

"I don't know, you had it last!" Rory replied from her room.

"Where did I have it last?" Lorelai asked while searching around the living room.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rory asked.

"Come help me find it please." Lorelai said

"I'm in the middle of something right now." Rory replied. Rory heard a loud crash come from the living room, "Mom are you okay?" Rory asked getting up from her desk to check on her mom.

"I'm okay, I just fell. A-ha! I found the phone it was under the couch." Lorelai said before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Lorelai, its Luke, you sound out of breath are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I just fell searching for the phone but I'm good. So what's up?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Totally, I'm fine, don't worry. What are you calling for?" Lorelai asked.

"Listen, I have to cancel our date tonight." Luke said.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked sitting up from lying down on the floor.

"Something came up with my sister. Everything's fine. I just have to cancel tonight. I'll explain it to you later."

"Why can't you explain it to me now?" Lorelai asked.

"I just don't have time. I really have to go. I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay, bye Luke." Lorelai said hanging up the phone. She leaned back against the couch thinking about her conversation with Luke. She was upset that they wouldn't be able to spend any time together tonight. She was also upset that Luke wouldn't tell her what was going on. They had just had a long conversation where he talked about his family the night before and now he was holding this back form her, it was weird. Lorelai was still sitting in that position when Rory came out of her room.

"Who was on the phone?" Rory asked.

"That was Luke." Lorelai replied.

"Oh, you look upset is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine. He called and cancelled our date. He said that something came up with his sister and that he would explain everything later but he couldn't explain at the moment. I'm just a little upset that we can't spend time together tonight." Lorelai explained.

"I'm sure everything's fine. He said he would explain everything and I'm sure he will. Just give him time." Rory said.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai said.

"Do you want me to stay home tonight? I don't have to go out with Dean." Rory said.

"No, go out with Dean tonight. I'm fine really. I can just order Chinese and stay in. Go out with your boyfriend." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

"Okay, well I need to go get ready then." Rory said walking towards her room.

"Come get me if you need me." Lorelai yelled.

An hour later, Rory was ready for the date with the help of Lorelai of course. Dean came the house and picked up Rory before heading off to the movies.

* * *

Luke was now returning from Hartford to Stars Hollow with Jess. He pulled up in front of the diner and helped Jess carry his bags inside.

"So this is where you'll be staying for a while." Luke said.

Jess just nodded at his uncle.

"I don't have a bed for you yet but I will get one soon. For now, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch." Luke said. Jess just nodded his head again.

"Do you talk?" Luke asked.

"Sometimes." Jess replied.

"Great." Luke said. "So this is everything, you already know most of the town."

"I'm going out." Jess said walking towards the door.

"Going out where?" Luke asked but was answered by the door slamming.

Luke grunted in frustration. He didn't know what he was going to do with Jess. He had no idea what to do with kids. Taking care of Jess was not something that he knew how to do. Maybe Lorelai would know what to do and could help him out. With that thought he was out the door and headed over to Lorelai's house.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard a loud knocking at the door. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door to find Luke standing there.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to talk to you." Luke said.

"Okay, come in." Lorelai said stepping aside to allow him in the house. "Come one we can sit in the living room." Lorelai said grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About what I had to cancel our date for, I'm really sorry about that." Luke apologized.

"Luke, it's okay. You said it was something with your sister, I understand. Now what happened with your sister?" Lorelai asked.

"After you and Rory left the diner left earlier my sister called me. She said it was something about my nephew. She called asking me to take him in, to take care of him because she couldn't right now. She said she had other things going on in her life right now and needed me to take Jess. I told her that I couldn't do it but she kept begging me and I had to help her out. So I told her that I could take him. I had to go pick him up in Hartford and I brought him back here." Luke said.

"Woah, a whole lot of information there, so you are now taking care of your nephew? How old is he?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, he's sixteen and now I don't know where he is. He just left and said he was going out." Luke said.

"Well, this is Stars Hollow, how much trouble could he really get in? I'm sure he'll be back soon." Lorelai said trying to comfort Luke.

"I guess you're right." Luke said.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right, just remember that." Lorelai said taking Luke's hand in hers once again, "He is just new in town. He's probably weirded out by having to move so suddenly. I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Yeah. I just don't know how to take care of a kid." Luke replied.

"Luke, he's sixteen it's not like he is five. You'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"I don't know. I know nothing about him." Luke said worried.

"Listen to me, you'll be fine plus I'm here if you need advice. I raised Rory, well she was the exception because she gave me no trouble at all but still I can be here for you if you need me. You can take care of him."

"Okay, thanks." Luke said.

"So do you think you can stay for a little while?" Lorelai asked.

"I should probably get back to the apartment in case Jess comes back. I'm sorry." Luke said getting up and walking towards the door.

"I understand, its fine." Lorelai said.

"See you tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Definitely." Lorelai said.

Luke leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips before turning away. "Hey, wait," Lorelai said before kissing him again, this time deepening the kiss. Luke broke away from the kiss, "okay, now I really have to go." Luke said before walking out the door.

"Hey Luke, wait," Lorelai yelled while running out the door behind him. "Why don't you and Jess come over here tomorrow, we can have dinner and sort-of welcome him to the town." Lorelai suggested.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yea, I can order a pizza or some Chinese and we can just talk. Let him get to know some people in town." Lorelai said.

"Okay, but no pizza or Chinese. I can cook if I have permission to use your kitchen." Luke said.

"Well that's probably the only way it will get use so I give you permission. Bye Luke, see you tomorrow." Lorelai said walking back into the house. Luke started walking back to his apartment to wait for Jess to come home.

* * *

Dean and Rory were walking around town after their movie. This was the first time in a while that they were able to spend a lot of time together. Whenever Rory wasn't busy with school, Dean was busy with school or work.

They decided to sit in the gazebo to talk before heading home. They talked for a while about everything that was going on in their lives. They talked about school, work and their families. Dean was telling Rory a story about something that happened at school when they noticed someone walking by the gazebo.

"Who is that?" Rory asked looking over at Dean.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before." Dean answered.

"Hmm. So I'm no longer the newest person in town. I have to pass on the crown, kind of sad." Rory remarked.

"You're weird," Dean smirked.

"Hey!" Rory said playfully slapping his arm.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're weird in a good weird way." Dean said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure you did. It's getting late, I should get home." Rory said.

"Well come on then, I will walk you home." Dean said grabbing her hand and walking back towards her house.

The couple walked back towards Rory's house. When they got there, Dean gave Rory a goodnight kiss and watched her walk away into the house. After Rory was inside, she found her mother once again sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey kid. How was the date?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down next to her.

"It was great. The movie was fine afterwards we just walked around talking for a while." Rory said. "Have you heard anything else from Luke?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he came over a little while ago. He told me that he had to go pick up his nephew. His sister, Liz, wanted him to take care of Jess, that's his nephew's name, for a little while because she had some things to do. So now Luke has his sixteen-year old nephew living with him now. He was worried about how he would take care of him but I assured him that everything would be fine. I also invited Luke and Jess over for dinner tomorrow night, so you can meet him." Lorelai said.

"So you're going to make dinner? That's not the way to get people to like you." Rory teased.

Lorelai gasped, "Now, I don't want to kill anyone. I suggested ordering pizza or Chinese but Luke insisted on cooking, so I am going to let him take care of the food part of the evening. You and Jess are the same age so maybe you two will get along or something. He's new, he needs some to talk too." Lorelai said.

"Okay then." Rory said walking towards her room.

"Hey, stay with me and watch TV please. You don't have school tomorrow or anything so come sit back down missy." Lorelai said.

"Right away!" Rory fake saluted, "I'm just going to change," Rory said.

A few minutes later, Rory came out of her room wearing her pajamas and settled down on the couch next to her mother to watch TV. The two watched TV and talked and mocked the people on the television until both were passed out on the couch.

* * *

**So this chapter went in a different direction than I thought. I was not going to bring Jess in but every time I tried to type this chapter nothing worked except the Jess storyline. I'm not going for the same Jess storyline that the show did since this is a different story. Jess may cause some tension between Luke and Lorelai but don't worry this is a Luke/Lorelai story so they will be together in the end. I don't really know if I want Jess to cause problems between Dean and Rory but I'm thinking not really.**

**I'm not really a fan of this chapter but I have things planned for this story that cannot play out just yet so I just have to do this for right now.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews! I love them so much. They really do help me write the story!**

**Please leave reviews on the story!**


	14. Jess Comes to Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

The next day around lunchtime, Rory and Lorelai were once again in Luke's Diner. They were sitting at the counter eating their lunch when they noticed a young guy coming from behind the curtain. Luke grabbed the young guy and pulled him over to where Lorelai and Rory sat.

"So I take it this is Jess?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"Yes, this is my nephew Jess. Jess this is Lorelai and her daughter Rory." Luke said pointing to each person as he introduced them. "This is whose house we will be at tonight for dinner."

"Hi Jess," said Lorelai, "It's nice to meet you." Jess grumbled in response.

"Hi Jess," said Rory. Jess gave Rory a slight smile when she spoke.

"So what time will you be over tonight Luke?" Lorelai asked finishing up her lunch.

"Well since I'm cooking, I'll probably come over around five to prepare everything.

"Okay, I have to go to the inn for a little while today but I should be home around then. If not Rory will be home unless she has something planned with Dean." Lorelai said looking over at Rory.

"No, he's working all day today, so I'm free. I will be at the house all day probably." Rory replied.

"That settles it, Rory should be home so you're welcome to just walk in and make yourself at home." Lorelai said smiling at Luke. "Oh and you should probably bring what cooking utensils you may need because I don't have a lot."

"I figured." Luke smirked.

"Hey! I have some, just not as many as you may need."

"I'm kidding Lorelai. Here take some coffee to-go with you," Luke said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks!" Lorelai said getting off her stool. She leaned over the counter and kissed Luke on the cheek. "See you tonight!"

Lorelai and Rory walked out the door. Lorelai headed off towards the inn while Rory headed back towards the house. Jess watched Rory walk away from inside the diner.

"So Lorelai's your girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"Uhh, yeah she is." Luke said.

"Remind me again, why are we going over to your girlfriend's house?"

"When I told her that you would be living with me, she invited us over for dinner so you could get a welcome to town type of thing."

"So if she invited us to dinner why are you cooking?"

"She can't cook." Luke said. "Now get back to work."

Jess smirked and followed his uncle's orders and continued to help serve the customers.

* * *

Later that day, Luke and Jess headed over to Lorelai's house with bags full of pots and pans and different food items. Luke knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments, Rory came to the door.

"Hey Luke, Jess, come on in." Rory said allowing them to walk into the house. "The kitchen is this way," Rory said showing both of the guys the way into the kitchen.

"Is your mom still at the inn?" Luke asked looking over at Rory.

"Yeah, she called a few minutes ago and said she got held up but should be home soon." Rory informed noticing that Jess walked into her room.

"Okay, I will just get started then." Luke said.

Rory nodded then walked into her room, "what are you doing in here?"

"You have a lot of books." Jess remarked picking up a few of them.

"Yeah, you can borrow those if you want too. I don't mind." Rory said trying to be polite.

"Nah, I'm good."

"So do you read Jess?"

"Everyone reads Rory." Jess smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes, "you know that's not what I meant."

Rory sat back down at her desk and turned back to her schoolwork. After staying silent for several minutes, Rory suddenly stood up out of her chair and rushed out of the room.

"What's the rush?" Jess asked as she walked by him.

"I just remembered that Andrew had some books for me at the bookstore and I needed to pick them up today." Rory turned to Luke, "Hey Luke, tell mom that I'm going to the bookstore to pick up my books if she comes home before I get back."

"Okay, Rory." Luke said turning his attention back to the stove.

"Hey, Jess do you want to go to the bookstore with me?" Rory asked.

"Um sure, is it okay if I go with her?" Jess asked Luke.

"Sure. Just don't get into any trouble." Luke smirked. "Dinner should be ready around seven-ish so just be back before then."

Jess nodded and followed Rory out of the door. A few minutes after the kids left, Lorelai came home.

"Something smells good in here," Lorelai said walking into the kitchen, "Hey Luke" she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him.

"Hey to you too." Luke smiled.

"Where's Rory and Jess?" Lorelai asked noting that Rory was not in her room.

"They went to the bookstore. Rory said she had some books to pick up. She invited Jess along. I told them to be back before dinner time." Luke informed her.

Lorelai nodded, "so what are you cooking?"

"Lasagna, I figured it would be a good choice, a lot of people seem to like it. The lasagna is just in the oven now cooking. We have a little over an hour until it's done."

"It smells really great." Lorelai said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Luke leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Lorelai runs her tongue along his lower lip until he opens his mouth to her. Luke responds, quickly deepening the kiss, letting his tongue caress hers until Lorelai breaks away from the kiss.

"I've missed you." Lorelai said looking into his eyes.

"You've seen me all week." Luke said confused.

"I meant, I've missed you like this. We haven't had any time alone together for a while. I've missed you." Lorelai says grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Luke says pulling her even closer to him. Lorelai nods and leans up to kiss him again. Luke deepens the kiss again. Luke backs her up against the counter all the while keeping their lips connected. Luke breaks the kiss and begins placing light kisses down her neck. Lorelai shifts her head to the side allowing him fuller access to her neck. Lorelai moans softly as he kisses a spot behind her ear. Luke runs his hand up under shirt feeling the soft skin around her waist as he continues to nibble and kiss down her neck.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai sighs.

They are interrupted when they hear the front door open and Rory and Jess talking to each other. Luke steps away from Lorelai quickly. Lorelai adjusts her shirt and fixes her hair before Rory and Jess walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Rory, hey Jess," Lorelai says trying to overcome the awkwardness in the room.

"Um, hey mom." Rory says, "Jess and I were just at the bookstore. I told Luke to tell you."

"Oh yeah he told me." Lorelai said looking over at Luke who is trying to cover the fact that he is blushing. Lorelai giggles at the site of him blushing. Jess and Rory both notice the interaction between the two.

"What happened? Never mind. I do not want to know." Rory said quickly.

They all stand in silence for a few minutes, glancing around at one another until Lorelai finally speaks.

"So Luke, how much longer for dinner?" she asks.

Luke opens the door to the over and checks on the lasagna, "Not too much longer. I'm going to go ahead and prepare the salad."

Lorelai scrunches up her face, "Eww salad, healthy food." Lorelai pretends to gag herself at the thought of eating salad.

Jess looks over at Lorelai strangely. No one else seems to be fazed by her actions. Luke notices Jess' expression, "don't worry about her, she's insane."

Lorelai stops her little bit and playfully slaps Luke on the arm, "Meanie."

Rory and Jess leave the two adults in the kitchen and make their way into the living room. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Rory speaks up.

"So that was my mom, she's a bit out there." Rory said.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"You're going to Stars Hollow High, right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, is that where you go?" Jess asked.

"No, I go to Chilton in Hartford. I went there before we moved here and my mom didn't want me to have to attend another school. My boyfriend goes to Stars Hollow High though."

"When did you guys move here?"

"Not just a little over a month ago but you're the new person in town now. That can finally take the focus off me and my mom." Rory joked. Jess gave a slight smile in return.

"Why did you guys decide to move here of all places?"

"Umm, my parents got divorced so we moved here. My mom loved this town the first time she saw it so she thought it would be a good place to start over." Rory explained.

Just then Luke and Lorelai walked into the living room announcing that dinner was ready. Rory and Jess followed then into the kitchen. Both of the kids sat down while Lorelai fixed drinks for everyone. After everyone had drinks and food on their plates, Luke and Lorelai sat down. They all eat in silence for a while, no one knowing where to actually start the conversation.

"So Jess, Luke hasn't told us a whole lot about you. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Lorelai asked attempting to start a conversation.

Jess just continued eating and didn't answer Lorelai.

"Jess, Lorelai asked you a question. The polite thing to do would be to answer." Luke said getting angry at his nephew.

"Why? The only reason that she invited us over is because she's sleeping with you and felt bad."

Lorelai and Rory both gasped at his bluntness. They both turned to Luke who was getting visibly angry.

"Jess, you will not say things about her like that. You don't even know Lorelai." Luke growled.

"Sorry, I said something about her. From what I understand she's only been divorced for a little while and you're already sleeping with her?" He asked looking at Luke.

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled standing up from the table. Rory looked at Jess in horror that he would say something like that.

"Jess, her life is none of your business! Now you apologize right now." Luke yelled at his nephew.

"I'm going out." Jess said getting up from the table and walking out the front door.

Luke turned towards Lorelai, "I'm sorry Lorelai, I really am."

"It's okay, I'm okay Luke." Lorelai said.

"I'm going after him." Luke said getting up from the table and walking towards the door.

"Wait just a second Luke." Lorelai said following him. "I'll be right back Rory."

* * *

Luke was standing out on the front porch waiting for Lorelai like she said. Lorelai joined him a few seconds later. She pulled him towards the swing and forced him to sit down.

"Calm down first before you go looking for him please." Lorelai said rubbing his arm trying to calm him down.

"He shouldn't have said those things about you." Luke said turning to face Lorelai.

"I know that. What he said was terrible but you don't need to confront him when you're this angry. It will not help at all."

"I know. I just don't know what I'm going to do with him." Luke confessed quietly.

"I understand but you have to understand he was moved here all of the sudden with hardly no warning at all. Plus, you said he had problems back home. He is just lashing out at people. I'm not saying that I'm not angry at him because I am. What he said really hurt but I can get over it. I'm a grown-up."

"You can't just excuse his actions like that Lorelai."

"I'm not trying to Luke. I'm just saying that he is going through a hard time. I didn't say I was going to forgive him or anything. I'm just trying to do this for you. I want us to work out and that means accepting your nephew. That's what I'm trying to do now. I'm trying this for you Luke. Just give him more of a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance." Lorelai said.

"I want us to work too." Luke said smiling. "I think I'll go and try to find him now." Luke said standing up from the swing.

"Wait," Lorelai said pulling Luke back down. "Come here," she said as she pulled his face closer to hers. She captured his lips with hers. Lorelai tried to deepen this kiss but Luke pulled away.

"I really have to go after him." Luke said standing up once again.

"Fine." Lorelai pouted. Luke laughed at the sight of her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Lorelai smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" Luke asked walking across her front yard.

"Of course you will. You have the coffee." Lorelai joked. "Bye Luke." She said turning back to go inside the house.

* * *

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen and turned towards Rory.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I told him about the divorce, he just asked why he moved here. This is all my fault." Rory said apologizing.

"Rory, none of this is your fault. Don't apologize. He said hurtful things but I can get over it." Lorelai said trying to reassure her daughter.

"No, this is my fault. I told him about the divorce. If I had not have told him then he would not have said those things to you. He only said those things because I told him."

"Seriously, Rory, none of this is your fault. Jess is just not in a good place right now. He's probably confused about why he had to move here so suddenly. He should not have said those things but he did. I'm sure he'll be fine soon. He is probably upset over everything right now. Luke is going to talk to him." Lorelai explained.

"What does this mean for you and Luke? Aren't you mad at Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm mad at him but I'm not going to let him ruin my relationship with Luke. I want to make this work with Luke and that's what I intend to do. Luke will take care of Jess right now. Luke and I are fine. Don't worry about that."

"Okay. I'm going to study some."

"Alright, I'll just be in here cleaning the kitchen." Lorelai said as Rory walked into her room and shut the door.

* * *

After Luke left Lorelai's house, he walked around Stars Hollow looking for Jess. He walked around for an hour until he finally found him at the bridge. Luke walked over and sat down beside Jess.

"Why do you think you had the right to say those kinds of things to her?" Luke asked.

"Sorry, if I hurt your little girlfriend's feelings." Jess said sarcastically.

Luke sighed, "You were just rude and disrespectful. You're going to apologize."

Jess rolled his eyes, "whatever," he mumbled under his breath.

"Listen, I know that you don't want to be here but you're stuck here with me. You have to stay here with me right now. You have no choice so suck it up and stop being so damn rude to everyone." Luke said standing up from his sitting position.

"Now get up. We're going back to the apartment." Luke said pulling Jess up.

Luke and Jess walked back to the diner in silence. Luke was still angry with Jess over what happened at Lorelai's house. When they got back to the apartment, Jess threw himself onto the bed.

"Tomorrow, you are going to apologize to Lorelai and Rory for what went on tonight." Luke said.

"Sure, whatever." Jess grunted.

"I mean it. You're going to apologize to them. I don't care if you like being here or not buy you're going to at least be civil. You're going to learn to live in this town." Luke said with no response from Jess. "You don't even have to be nice to everyone just don't be entirely rude."

Luke sat down on the couch and sighed. Jess was already proving to be a hassle and he hasn't even been here that long. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do with Jess if his attitude didn't approve. He would talk more to Lorelai tomorrow and get some advice from her, hopefully.

* * *

**I haven't really been a fan of any of the chapters, I've been writing recently in this story. I just have no idea which direction I want to go in. I may take a break from this story for now and continuing writing on my other story. My muse for this story has just disappeared.**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. I love them!**

**Please leave a review on this story. I may add in some more drama just to get the storyline going again. Nothing too major but just some drama, leave your opinions please! **


	15. Dancing all night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**I was struck with some inspiration today by watching the 24-hour Dance Marathon episode of Gilmore Girls. Also a little time jump.**

* * *

Two Months Later.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner one morning before school and work rambling on about the dance marathon. They had passed the sign advertising the dance marathon and know Lorelai would not stop talking about it. Rory glanced around the diner.

"There's no empty tables." Rory said.

"To the counter it is then!" Lorelai exclaimed walking over to her now favorite spot at the counter.

Luke walked over to them with their mugs and the coffee pot. "Coffee?" he asked.

They both nodded. "Hey, Luke what do you know about this dance marathon?" Lorelai asked.

"It's just another crazy event that this town feels they need to host. It's stupid." Luke replied.

"It sounds like fun though!"

"How does it sound like fun? It's staying up for a full twenty-hours dancing, it is just torture."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Aww, come on Luke don't be such a grump. Just bring me my food burger boy," Lorelai teased.

Luke turned away to go prepare their usual orders when Jess came downstairs. After their disastrous dinner, Luke forced Jess to apologize to Lorelai and Rory. Jess apologized against his will, he apologized mainly for Rory. He knew that he hurt her by saying those things and he never meant to hurt her feelings. Jess and Rory were slowly becoming friends. As they got closer, Jess' attitude seemed to improve. He was still his sarcastic self but was less hostile with everyone. Luke thought that Jess being in Stars Hollow was actually a good thing. Jess was actually going to school, much from the encouragement from Rory. He was being nicer to Lorelai since Rory and Luke wanted him too. Lorelai was still weary of him and the things he said at dinner that night. However, she was helping Luke to take care of him.

Jess waved to Rory and Lorelai before helping Luke to take care of the customers. Luke brought out Lorelai and Rory's breakfast plates and sat it down in front of them. They both quickly ate their breakfast considering Rory was about to be late for school. After they both ate, Rory rushed out of the diner to catch her bus. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I think that I'm going to compete in the dance marathon," Lorelai stated.

"You cannot compete by yourself, you need a partner." Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai got a mischievous grin on her face and turned to Luke. Luke noticed her expression and visibly tensed.

"No way Lorelai, I'm not going to be your partner!" Luke barked out.

"Luke, please! The marathon will be fun!" Lorelai begged.

"I already said no Lorelai. I don't take part in these stupid town fundraisers."

"Yeah, maybe not before but we're dating now Luke. Do this for me, your girlfriend, please?"

"Still not happening," Luke said.

Lorelai stood up off her stool. "Fine," she pouted. She leaned over the counter, "Kiss," she said as Luke leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. He was not one for public displays of affection but Lorelai could bring it out in him. As she pulled back from this kiss, she whispered in his ear, "I'll get you to change your mind on the dance marathon, just wait." Lorelai walked towards the door to leave but turned around and winked at Luke before walking out the door.

Luke smiled as Lorelai walked out of the diner. There was no way he was going to compete in the dance marathon; he was going to stand his ground against Lorelai. At least he hoped he could.

* * *

Two days later, Lorelai was still not been able to convince Luke to be her partner for the dance marathon. She was at the diner every spare moment she had. She flirted, twirled her hair, gave her famous Lorelai pout and even wore an outfit that she knew was Luke's favorite but he still was not budging. They had a date tonight and she was sure that she could finally convince him.

"I'm still not going to budge on the dance marathon Lorelai. I've told you no a hundred times already." Luke said as he was pouring Lorelai more coffee. She had a break at the inn that afternoon, so she decided to go to the diner.

"Oh we'll see about that," Lorelai said defiantly. "So what time are you coming over tonight?" Lorelai asked. Luke was supposed to come over and cook dinner tonight. Between splitting time between work and their respective kids, they did not have much time to spend together. Jess offered to help Cesar close the diner tonight so Luke could spend time with Lorelai.

"I was thinking between five and six, it depends on how busy the diner is."

"Okay, if I'm not there, you can just let yourself in."

Luke looked over at her confused, "Rory's not going to be there?"

Lorelai shook her head no, "Nope. She has a presentation due tomorrow so she is staying the night with Paris so they can prepare for it. So it will be just the two of us tonight. She is just going straight over to Paris' after school. She figured that would be easier than coming all the way home and then driving back out to Hartford tonight."

Luke nodded, "Makes sense. Don't you have to get back to the inn now?" Luke asked knowing that Lorelai should be at the inn at this time of the day.

"Yeah, I've been away long enough. I have some stuff to finish up before our date tonight." Luke leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on Lorelai's lips. Lorelai tried to deepen the kiss but Luke pulled away.

"Lorelai, not in the diner," Luke warned.

Lorelai looked around the diner, "Luke, there is hardly anyone here. Besides, it was just a kiss." Lorelai gave him another quick kiss. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Lorelai." Luke replied as Lorelai left the diner. He left the diner not long after she did to buy the food he would need tonight for his dinner with Lorelai.

* * *

Back at the inn, Lorelai was in the kitchen talking to Sookie about the dance marathon.

"You and Jackson are competing in the marathon right?"

"I already have our outfits planned out and everything. Our outfits are amazing, we are going to look great." Sookie bragged.

"That's great Sookie." Lorelai replied.

"Luke still hasn't agreed to dance with you?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai sighed, "No. I've asked him hundreds of times but he still hasn't said yes."

"I'm sure he'll agree to it. He really likes you; he'll have to say yes to you."

Lorelai smirked, "I'll make sure of that. We have a date tonight. I will find a way to make him say yes."

Sookie just laughed at her friend, "Yeah, I'm sure you can find a way."

"Okay, I have phone calls to make before leaving today, talk to you later Sookie." Lorelai yelled walking out of the kitchen.

"Make him say yes!" Sookie yelled back. She could hear Lorelai laughing outside the kitchen.

Lorelai finished making the calls she needed too and tended to everything that Mia asked her to do before leaving the inn. She noticed that time and noted that Luke would probably already be at her house. She grabbed all of her belongings and climbed into her jeep and headed back towards her house.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up in front of her house and spotted Luke's truck already parked outside. She smiled to herself and walked through the front door.

"Luke?" she called out.

"Kitchen," Lorelai heard him reply. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Luke wrapping her in a hug and kissing her.

"Well that's a great way to say hello," Lorelai said as she pulled away from the kiss. "I'm going to go upstairs and change."

"You look great, why are you going to change?" Luke asked.

"This is a work outfit. Plus, I have something new to wear tonight and I think you will love it." Lorelai said smirking over at Luke. "I'll be right back." She said kissing Luke once more before heading upstairs.

Lorelai walked into her bedroom and grabbed the new black dress she just bought out of her closet. She stepped out of her work clothes and slipped into the new dress. She walked into the bathroom to freshen up. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and let the curls fall around her shoulders. Lorelai smoothed down her dress while looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was one she was sure Luke would love; it stopped just above her knees and clung to her every curve. This was the perfect dress to convince Luke to join her in the dance marathon.

Lorelai walked back downstairs to find Luke setting the table. She stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice her.

"Hey Luke." She said walking into the kitchen.

Luke turned around at the sound of her voice, Luke looked up and down taking in the dress that she was wearing, "That dress is….you look…." He stammered out.

Lorelai smiled, "So I take it that you like the dress?" she asked.

Luke nodded, "I really like this dress."

"Do you like it well enough that I can now convince you to join me in the dance marathon?" Lorelai asked grinning wickedly. She didn't get a response from Luke so she walked over closer to him. "Are you going to be my partner for the dance marathon Luke?" she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe," Luke whispered back.

"Maybe?" Lorelai questioned, "How about this?" she asked wrapping her arms around Luke's neck pulling him into a kiss. Lorelai pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She applied slight suction to his bottom lip causing Luke to moan softly. "Now did I convince you?" Lorelai asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Fine, Lorelai I'll be your partner." Luke said staring into her eyes.

Lorelai squealed and hugged Luke, "Thank you Luke. This is going to be so much fun! I love you." She said quickly. She saw Luke's eyes widen and realized what she had said. They had dated for two months but haven't said 'I love you' to one another yet and she just let it slip out. She did love Luke but never told him until this moment.

Luke was shocked at first to hear her say those words but he quickly wrapper her up in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you too Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him again, "Come on let's go upstairs," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. She pulled him into her bedroom. Lorelai fell back on the bed and pulled Luke down on top of her. Luke's hands roamed her body and she moaned softly under his touch. Lorelai pulled him down into a passionate kiss. They spent the better part of the night slowly getting to know one another in the most intimate way.

Afterwards, they lay in bed tangled in the sheets. Lorelai's head was on Luke's chest. They sat in silence while Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Lorelai turned her head up to face him.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke replied.

"We never got around to eating dinner and I'm starved!" she whined.

Luke started laughing, "Is food all you think about?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "pretty much."

Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Fine, let's go get some food." Luke said getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on. Lorelai climbed out of bed and threw her robe on and followed Luke down the stairs. Lorelai sat down at the table while Luke warmed up their food. They chatted while they ate. Luke brought out the cheesecake for dessert and Lorelai managed to get him to actually eat a few bites. After eating, Luke cleared the dishes.

"I should really get back to the apartment now." Luke said standing in front of Lorelai.

"Do you really have too?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Lorelai, I cannot leave Jess alone in the apartment all night; no matter how much I want to stay."

"I guess, you're right, see you tomorrow Luke." Lorelai said as she opened the door for him to leave. He walked out the door and turned around pulled her in for a kiss.

"Bye Lorelai," he said breaking away from the kiss.

Lorelai stood in the doorway watching him leave. After he pulled out of the driveway, she turned and went back into the house to take care of the dishes in the sink.

* * *

The next night at Friday night dinner, Lorelai was sitting at the table entirely too giddy.

"Lorelai, what are you so happy about?" Emily asked.

"I'm just happy mother." Lorelai said smiling over at her daughter.

"What is going on with you Lorelai? You're never this happy at dinner."

"Can't I just be happy?" Lorelai asked.

"You're not being yourself. There are no sarcastic comments or little quips going on. Now what is making you so happy?"

"Fine, if you must know, I have found a partner for the dance marathon." Lorelai proclaimed.

Rory looked up from her plate, "Really? Did Luke finally agree?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded her head, "Yeah, I finally got him to cave on the issue. He agreed to be my dance partner yesterday."

"Who's Luke? Isn't that the place you always talk about eating at?" Emily asked.

"Yes Luke owns a diner. We eat at the diner." Lorelai confirmed.

"Why would the diner owner where you eat agree to dance with you?"

"Well Luke's….umm…..he's a good friend." Lorelai lied. Luke and her and been dating two months but she never mentioned him to her mother. She knew her mother would disapprove.

Rory shot a look over at her mother. Lorelai shot the same look back silently asking Rory not to say anything.

"He's just a friend?" Emily questioned.

Lorelai blushed slightly hoping her mother didn't notice, "Yes, he's just a friend."

"Good because you can do so much better than some man who runs a diner." Emily said coldly.

Lorelai gripped her fork tighter in her hand until her knuckles turned white. She was just going to let that one comment by Emily pass.

"I mean, you were with Christopher and look at what all he has done with his life. Dating this Duke, Luke whatever his name is would definitely be a step down. You're from Hartford. You are so much more than some small town diner man. You need to find someone like Christopher if you start dating again. I have a few friends who have single sons that I could set you up with." Emily said.

"I don't need to be set up on a date mom. I'm fine." Lorelai said trying her best to stay calm.

"Why not? Chris has moved on. You should too. You're not getting any younger Lorelai."

Lorelai groaned, "Chris moved on with his life while we were still married. Chris was sleeping with Sherry and lying to me about it. I don't need someone like Chris. I need someone that actually treats me with respect and doesn't sleep around." Lorelai stated her voice rising with every word she said.

"Don't raise your voice at the dinner table Lorelai."

"Well don't sit there and belittle me Mother." Lorelai replied. "Don't talk about Luke like that either. You don't know him." Lorelai said defensively.

"I'm just stating the truth Lorelai."

"You know what; I just remembered that I really need to get home. By the way, I am dating Luke. I have been for two months. What to know something else shocking? I love him. I really love him." Lorelai said standing up from the table.

"How could you date someone like that Lorelai? He is not good enough for you. From what I heard about him he's very rude to his customers. I don't know how he keeps in place in business. You said he once threw someone out of the diner." Emily said following her daughter to the door. Rory was right behind her grandmother.

"He is good enough for me mother. He treats me with respect, which is way more than I could ever say for Christopher. I don't care if you approve of him. I love him." Lorelai said turning to walk out the front door.

"Have some respect for yourself. You shouldn't date someone so beneath you Lorelai." Emily said as she was shutting the front door.

Lorelai growled in frustration. She had been getting along so well with her mother ever since the divorce and now everything was changing. Emily was going back to her same old self. The same person who never approved of anything that Lorelai did.

"Rory, will you drive home please?" She said passing the keys to Rory.

"Sure." Rory said grabbing the keys and climbing into the car. Lorelai climbed into the passenger's side and leaned her head back against the seat. They drove in silence back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

As they passed the Stars Hollow sign Lorelai spoke up.

"Drop me by the diner please." Lorelai requested.

"Sure thing," Rory said. She pulled up in front of the diner and stopped the car waiting for Lorelai to get out. "I'm just going to head home," Rory said.

"Okay kid, I'll be home soon." Lorelai said as she turned to walk into the diner.

Luke looked up when he heard the bells above the door jingle. He saw Lorelai standing in the doorway looking completely defeated. Luke walked out from behind the counter and wrapped Lorelai in his arms.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked guiding her over to a table.

"My mother is just back to being her usual self."

Luke looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she doesn't approve of anything that I do, ever. We were getting along so well but all of the sudden she decided to switch things up on me."

"What happened tonight?" Luke asked rubbing her back.

"She kept asking why I was so happy. I finally explained that you agreed to be my dance partner. At first, I told her you were just my friend….."

"Why would you tell her we're just friends? Is that all we are Lorelai?" Luke asked angrily.

"No Luke. I don't really know why I even told her that. I'm sorry. I knew that she wouldn't approve and I was just waiting for the right time to tell her. I did eventually tell her tonight though. Please don't be mad. I screwed up." Lorelai said pleading with Luke.

Luke looked down into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth, "I'm not mad."

"Good. Anyways, before I told her we were dating she kept going on and on about how I shouldn't date someone like you because we are from two different places. I'm from the Hartford society and you're not. You're just a diner owner, she said. She kept saying how you're not good enough for me. How I should date someone like Christopher because apparently even though he cheated on me throughout our marriage, he is the shining example of someone I should date. I couldn't sit there and listen to her insult you anymore. I told her that we were dating and then Rory and I left." Lorelai said with tears now streaming down her face.

"Lorelai, everything is going to be okay," Luke reassured her.

"I'm just so tired of her constantly treating me like this. This is what I grew up in. I was never good enough for her. I tried so hard but I'm just a complete and major disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. Lorelai look at me." Lorelai lifted her head up so she was staring at Luke, "You're not a disappointment. You're amazing. You're beautiful. You're the best mother to Rory. You're everything but a disappointment. Believe me, Lorelai."

"My mother was wrong about you. You're too good for me, Luke."

"Hmm, I don't know about that," Luke said smiling.

"How do you always do that?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked over at her, "Do what?"

"Every time I feel absolutely terrible, you manage to make me feel better just by saying a few words. You're always there for me Luke. You just don't know how amazing you really are. That's why I love you."

"So I'm amazing huh?" Luke teased.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I never should have said that. I'm just inflating your ego at this point."

"Can't take it back now, you think I'm amazing." Luke said smiling.

"I have to leave now before your inflating ego takes up the entire room." Lorelai said backing up towards the door.

"Wait," Luke said walking over towards her. He places his head on the back of her head pulling her into a kiss. He places soft, slow kisses at first but they quickly becoming more demanding. Lorelai willingly opens her mouth to him, drawing his tongue in. He ran his hands down her back pulling her closer towards him. She moaned softly into his mouth. Luke broke the kiss knowing that they were taking this too far to be in the diner.

"We can't, not here in the diner." Luke said trying to catch his breath.

"I have to get home anyways. I need some sleep before the dance marathon tomorrow." Lorelai said excitedly. "I'm really glad that you're doing this with me Luke."

"I just can't believe that you're willingly going to get up that early in the morning just to dance."

"Yeah but we could win a giant trophy! Plus, you're bringing me coffee so everything will be great."

"I'm bringing you coffee?" Luke asked.

Lorelai gasped, "You better bring me coffee. No coffee equals no kisses." Lorelai warned him.

"In that case, there will be plenty of coffee."

"Good. Now I really need to get home to Rory. Bye Luke." Lorelai said disappearing out the diner door and headed towards her house.

* * *

The next morning at 4:30 a.m. Luke was standing on Lorelai's front porch. He knocked gently to let Lorelai know he was there while trying not to wake Rory who was coming to the dance marathon only to watch later. As promised, he came bearing plenty of coffee for Lorelai. A few minutes later the door opened.

"You look beautiful," Luke said as he took in Lorelai's appearance.

Lorelai smiled, "and you look dashing. We make a good-looking couple. Let me just grab my coat and we can go." Lorelai stepped back inside the house, grabbed her coat off the coat rack and headed out the door. She slid her coat on as Luke handed her the coffee.

"So you did bring the coffee, so that means you get a kiss." Lorelai said leaning over to kiss him. "Now off to the dance marathon we go." Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him across the lawn.

"Jeez, I thought you would be a lot less hyper in the morning."

"Nope, I've already downed like three or four cups of coffee while getting ready this morning."

"Now, you're drinking even more coffee? Why did I need to bring coffee if you already had some?"

"Because your coffee is the best and I really need the best coffee this morning if we are going to win the contest. We are going to win. We're going to wipe that smug grin of Kirk's face. He's going down." Lorelai threatened.

Luke laughed while Lorelai was going off on her rant. She was really determined to beat Kirk, she definitely had a competitive spirit about her.

They arrived at the dance studio and went inside for their physicals. After their physicals, they waited on Taylor to announce when the competition would start. Lorelai stalked the dance floor trying to find a perfect place for her and Luke. She found what she thought would be a great place to start off and called Luke over. As soon as Luke walked over to her, Taylor announced that that competition would begin.

Luke twirled Lorelai around the dance floor. Many of the Stars Hollow residents we're shocked to see Luke dancing but knew he was only doing it for Lorelai.

"Who knew you were such a great dancer Mr. Danes?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrow up at him.

"I have my secrets." Luke said smugly. Lorelai rolled her eyes at Luke's attitude but turned and smiled at him. "Thank you again for doing this with me, Luke."

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai noticed Rory and Dean walk into the studio to watch the dancing. Luke danced Lorelai over closer to Rory and Dean. The couple took a seat close by Jess who had arrived a few minutes before they did. Rory and Jess were friends but Dean was not too happy about that.

"Mom, you and Luke look great. How are you holding up?" Rory asked.

"We're doing great. I don't feel tired at all."

"You shouldn't with all that coffee you consumed, I expect you to be awake for days." Luke said plainly.

"Okay, well you three have fun watching. Kirk has been trash-talking us since we got here. I'm determined to beat him. If you somehow manage to take Kirk out I will be eternally grateful. I might even buy you something cool." Lorelai said winking at the teens as Luke pulled her closer to the center of the dance floor.

Luke and Lorelai danced all around the dance floor, stopping to dance besides other couples every now and then so Lorelai could chat. Luke didn't talk to anyone really besides Lorelai.

Taylor blared the siren announcing that it was now time for the run-around. Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand, thankful that he ran track in high school; they were soon at the front of the line. Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him so he could be sure they would cross the line before anyone else ensuring their spot in the dance marathon. The siren sounded again and Luke carried Lorelai to the side of the gymnasium, it was time for their scheduled break. Lorelai crashed onto the ground causing Luke to fall down with her. Luke sat up positioned himself against the wall. Lorelai leaned her head against Luke's shoulder while Luke pulled her in closer.

* * *

"Only 11 more hours to go." Luke said as Lorelai leaned into him.

"When's the next break?"

"In about 20 minutes, why?"

"Need coffee." Lorelai stated sleepily.

"I will get you some coffee, just hang on until then."

"Promise me a whole lot of coffee."

"As much as you want," Luke promised.

Lorelai looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly, "Really? As much as I want?"

Luke smirked, "As much as you want as long as it's reasonable."

"I'll take it," Lorelai said starting to slip from Luke's grip. Luke quickly grabbed her and lifted her back up.

"Don't fall down on me, you're the one that wants to win this thing." Luke said.

"I'm good now, thanks for catching me." Lorelai said smiling. Luke leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Now that re-energized me a little," Lorelai said smiling. "Kiss me again." Luke placed several more quick soft kisses on her lips.

* * *

"Am I dead? I feel dead." Lorelai stated. She was now laying her head on Luke's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You're not dead. You're very much alive and very gorgeous Lorelai."

"Hmm, you're sweet."

"I'm not sweet," Luke said gruffly.

"Oh, that's right. You're supposed to be a big strong man and men aren't supposed to be sweet. My bad." Lorelai said sarcastically, "How much longer?" Lorelai asked.

"A little under an hour to go," Luke replied.

"Good, I feel like I could drop at any minute."

"I think we have a good chance of winning this thing now. Kirk is looking okay but his date looks like she's fading fast." Luke informed her.

Lorelai pulled her head up off Luke's shoulder to see, "Who is his date anyways?"

"I have no idea."

"Where does Kirk find these people? Never mind I do not want to know where Kirk does anything. He can pretty much keep to himself." Lorelai said.

* * *

"We're at the ten-minute mark Lorelai." Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear. Her head was once again on his shoulder.

Her head popped up suddenly; "Really?" she asked looking around for Kirk. She was now buzzing with excitement, her energy somehow restored temporarily. "Ohh Kirk's date is not looking too good."

Luke turned in the direction that Lorelai was looking, "Yeah she's not. She's definitely drooping….and she's down."

"Down as in down down? Down as in we won?" Lorelai asked.

"We won." Luke confirmed.

"We won! We won!" Lorelai said jumping up and down.

"What's with all this energy now?" Luke asked.

"Because we won and I owe it all to you. You didn't let me fall and you have me plenty of coffee." Lorelai said smiling brightly at Luke. "Now let's go collect our trophy." Lorelai said dragging Luke towards the stage where the trophy was placed.

"You're carrying this home, I hope you know that." Lorelai said looking over at Luke.

Luke grabbed the trophy and walked out the dance studio; Lorelai was close behind him. She leaned on his shoulder until they arrived at her house. Lorelai opened the door, gesturing for Luke to follow her inside. She pointed to a spot in the living room where he could place the trophy.

"Now you go upstairs and get some sleep," he instructed Lorelai.

"Why don't you come with me?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to get back to the apartment and Jess."

"You're going to sleep when you get back so you can't keep an eye on Jess plus he's grown, he will be fine. He has made a lot of improvements since moving here. You even said so yourself. Just for a little while, we're just going to sleep. Come on." Lorelai said pouting so he would give in.

Luke sighed, "okay, just for a little while."

Lorelai smiled and grabbed Luke by his hand upstairs. She quickly changed into something more comfortable while Luke stripped out of his suit. They both climbed into bed. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist and pulled her closer. Lorelai smiled as Luke pulled her closer. She was happier with him then she had been in a long time. She was happier with him then she had been with Christopher especially the last few years of their marriage. She was still smiling as she fell into a deep sleep wrapped in Luke's embrace.

* * *

**Just a cute, fluffy piece to fill in this story; it serves the purpose to move the story a little more forward without doing too much. I wanted to update this story so I thought why not do something cute/fluffy plus it also brings in how Lorelai's parents feel about Luke, which stirs up a little drama.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep on leaving reviews!**


	16. Saturday Nights and a Little Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**So sorry this update has taken forever! Please accept my sincerest apologies. Just a warning this chapter doesn't have too much going on but there are a few things that this chapter may set up for future chapters. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Two weeks after the Dance Marathon, Lorelai walked into the diner on her lunch break and laid her head down on the counter.

"Lorelai, get your head off the counter." Luke scolded.

"No," Lorelai mumbled out without lifting her head up. "My head is staying on this counter."

"Head up," Luke ordered. "It's not sanitary for you head to be on the counter.

"Not happening right now. Plus you wipe these counters like a thousand times a day."

"Lift your head up and I'll give you coffee." Luke offered.

Lorelai's head popped up at the mention of coffee, "Coffee?" she asked as Luke placed a mug full of coffee down in front of her. Lorelai sipped graciously on the coffee, "Mm, you're an angel Luke."

Luke leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "So what's wrong?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed, "This has been a day from hell already. Michel has been in a terrible mood all morning, well more than usual anyways. The people I'm planning this dinner for are unbelievably annoying. They are being way too critical. Everything I have planned gets ripped apart detail by tiny detail. Every tiny little thing has to be perfect and if it's not then they start complaining. I'm usually fine with people complaining about things because I can usually charm them but not these people. I don't know if I can deal with them much longer."

"You'll do just fine Lorelai you always do. You'll find a way to help these people." Luke said reassuring her.

"Hopefully," Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai," a voice behind her said.

Lorelai cringed when she realized it who it was. "This day just keeps getting better," she mumbled looking up at Luke. Lorelai turned around on her stool and faced her mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well it's Tuesday and you know I have the DAR meetings at the Independence Inn on Tuesdays." Emily replied.

"I know that but what are you doing here in the diner?" Lorelai asked. She had not spoken to her mother since there blow out at dinner almost two weeks ago. She ignored her calls and always managed to make up an excuse to excuse herself from the DAR meetings. She also made excuses to not attend Friday Night dinner but still encouraged Rory to go.

"You haven't returned any of my calls recently so I thought I would drop by early and have lunch with you. I went by the inn first and was informed that you were on your lunch break. I was told that you were most likely here. I stopped by to see if you were here."

"You want to have lunch together?" Lorelai questioned raising her eyebrows at her mother, "You want to have lunch in the diner?"

"You and Rory talked about it all the time so I decided to try it out."

"I don't really have time for lunch Mom. In fact, I already ate," Lorelai lied hoping her mother would leave.

"No you didn't Lorelai. I was told that you just left the inn a few minutes before I arrived. I know you eat fast but no one can eat that fast. Now come join me at this table Lorelai."

Lorelai turned back around on her stool and grabbed her mug of coffee, "So that's my mother." Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"I gathered that much," Luke replied.

"Bring more coffee to the table please," Lorelai said walking over to the table where Emily was already sitting.

Lorelai sat down at the table with her mother and was quickly followed by Luke pouring more coffee, "Mom, this is Luke. Luke this is my mother, Emily Gilmore." Lorelai said introducing the two people.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore. Would you like some coffee?" Luke asked gesturing towards the coffee pot.

"No, I'll just take some water." Luke nodded and walked off the fill Emily's order.

Lorelai watched her mother reading over the menu. "How's the Caesar salad Lorelai?"

"I don't know, salady?" Lorelai replied.

"You've never tried it?" Emily asked.

"I'm not really a fan of salad Mom. The cheeseburgers are great though."

"I'm not ordering a cheeseburger Lorelai."

Luke walked up to the table with Emily's water. "Are you ready to order?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I'll take a cheeseburger and some fries please." Luke wrote down her order before turning to Emily.

"I'll have the Caesar salad." Luke nodded and walked to the kitchen to prepare their orders.

"So this is the Luke you're seeing?" Emily asked looking over at Lorelai.

"Considering he is the only Luke I know, yes he is the Luke that I'm seeing."

Emily smirked, "No need to be smart Lorelai." Lorelai didn't respond to her mother's comment. "Well he's nothing like Christopher."

"Exactly the reason I love him Mother." Lorelai responded quickly without thinking about the fact she admitted she loved him to her mother.

Emily's eyes widened when Lorelai admitted she loved him. "You don't love him." Emily said coldly. "He's not right for you Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes I do and yes he is. Now if you're going to sit here and talk about Luke in that way you can just leave. I'm not going to listen to it."

Emily scoffed, "You don't talk to your mother that way Lorelai."

"Then don't talk about Luke that way. This is his diner and you will respect him."

Luke heard the last statement Lorelai made as he walked up to the table with Emily's salad and Lorelai's cheeseburger. "You okay?" he whispered to Lorelai as Emily was focused on her food. Lorelai nodded her head and smiled weakly at him. "I'll be fine," she whispered back.

Thirty minutes later, both women were finished with their food and sitting in silence. Lorelai was still upset with her mother over the comments about Luke today and the last time she spoke to her mother.

"So Lorelai it's almost time for the meeting, are you going to be able to join us today?"

"Unfortunately I will not be able to join you. I have things that need to be done today." Lorelai lied.

"What kinds of things Lorelai?"

"Well, I have some people coming into the inn today. I'm planning a huge dinner for them and I have to focus my attention on that." Lorelai lied once again knowing that her afternoon was actually free at the inn.

"Well that's fine. You can at least accompany me back to the inn."

"Actually I can't. I need to stay here for a few minutes. I have something to discuss with Luke."

"Well, I expect to see you Friday night for dinner Lorelai," Emily said, "You can bring Luke too," Lorelai didn't get a chance to respond because Emily quickly exited the diner.

Lorelai grabbed her mug and headed over to the counter. "Congratulations, you met my mother." Lorelai said sarcastically. "You have also been invited to Friday night dinner but don't worry you don't have to go. I don't even want to do, it's not like she can make me."

"I'll go if you want me too." Luke offered.

"I could not subject you to that Luke. Trust me it will not be pretty. You will hate me for making you go." Lorelai said trying to convince him.

"I wouldn't hate you," Luke said.

"You say that now."

"So you have to get back to the inn now?" Luke asked. He had overheard part of Lorelai's conversation with Emily.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, that's just what I told my mom. I couldn't deal with her anymore. I just needed an excuse to get her off my back. I'm probably just going to go on home and sleep or something. I need to relax."

"Why don't you go rest upstairs? Jess won't be home for a few more hours so you'll be fine, if you don't want to head home right now."

"Are you just trying to get me into your bed Luke?" Lorelai teased.

Luke leaned closer to Lorelai, "I believe I have already done that," he whispered.

Lorelai blushed, "Talking like that in the diner, what have I done to you Luke? I think I will take that offer to go upstairs." She said walking towards the curtain.

"Cesar, I'm taking a break," Luke yelled following Lorelai behind the curtain a few minutes later.

* * *

Luke entered his apartment to find Lorelai already sprawled out on his bed. Lorelai motioned for him to join her. Luke lay down on the bed next to Lorelai.

"You need a bigger bed Luke." Lorelai said as she tried to adjust herself so both of them fit in the bed.

"I like this bed," Luke countered.

"Yeah but now you have a girlfriend and if said girlfriend wants to share the bed with you, there's not much room. So you really do need a bigger bed. This bed was okay for a single but you are not single anymore mister."

"I'll look into it then."

"That's all I'm asking." Lorelai squirmed around in the bed trying to get comfortable before finally giving up. "I just need a nap but I can't relax." Lorelai groaned.

"Roll over on your stomach," Luke demanded.

"What?" Lorelai said looking over at Luke.

"Roll over; I'll give you a massage."

Lorelai rolled onto her stomach and rested her hands by her side. She sighed when she felt Luke's hand begin massaging her shoulders. Luke's hand worked on her shoulders for a few minutes before moving slowly down her back. "How's the pressure?" Luke asked.

"So gooood." Lorelai moaned as Luke's hand worked on her lower back. "Where did you learn this from?" Lorelai asked.

"My mother would rub my back whenever I was sick or couldn't sleep."

"Hmm, I officially love your mother for teaching you this. She's seems like she was a great woman."

Luke smiled, "She really was." Luke continued running his hands up and down her back until he heard her breathing steady and knew that she was asleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead before writing her a quick note telling her that he was down in the diner for when she woke up.

* * *

Rory came walking into the diner that afternoon. When she walked in she was looking around for someone Luke noticed.

"Hey Luke, have you seen my mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs sleeping. She came by earlier and was tired so I told her she could take a nap upstairs."

"Exactly, I have been kicked out because your mother is napping," Jess joked.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Hey Jess. How's the book?" she asked pointing to the book he was reading.

"Not great but I have to read it for school," Jess replied.

"Ahh, so you're willingly doing school work? What's with that?" Rory teased.

"Very funny Gilmore."

"Yeah, yeah I get it from my mother," Rory said laughing

"What do you get from your mother?" Lorelai asked emerging from behind the curtain, "I mean besides your incredible looks and quick wit."

"Her humor," Jess answered.

Lorelai nodded her head, "Yes, you do get that from me. I think I'm going to head home now. Are you going to stay here or go home with me?" Lorelai asked looking over at Rory.

"I think I'm going to stay here," Rory said, "I could really go for some pie," she said smiling at Luke.

"Yeah, you're definitely my daughter; well I will see you at home then." Lorelai said. She walked over the counter and walked behind the counter.

"Lorelai, what are you doing behind the counter?" Luke asked.

"Just saying goodbye to my boyfriend," Lorelai said. She smiled at Luke before wrapping her arms around his waist; he leaned down and placed a quick peck on her lips. Lorelai leaned up and kissed him again.

"Gross, not in the diner," Jess joked. Lorelai turned and gave him a mean stare.

"Are you coming by for dinner?" Luke asked.

"Most likely, you have the food."

"Okay," Luke said. "I have an idea."

"What's this idea?" Lorelai said arching up her eyebrows.

"You have been so stressed lately, why don't you let me make you dinner?" Luke said.

"You make me dinner almost every night," Lorelai replied. "I'm always in this diner of yours."

"I mean, I make you dinner just me and you. I can make it at your place or my place."

"My place would be great. When did you want to do this?

"Saturday night?" Luke asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'll tell Rory about it but she is probably already doing something with Dean." Lorelai said. "I'll see you tonight Luke." Lorelai said, "Can't wait for our date." She said walking out of the diner. On her way out the door, Lorelai told Rory about her date with Luke Saturday night. Rory said she would find something to do to give them some alone time.

Rory walked over and sat down next to Jess. Luke brought her over a piece of cherry pie and her cup of coffee.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said.

"No problem," Luke replied before walking away.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Jess asked.

"He's working, why?" Rory asked.

"Just wondering why you're hanging out with me and not him," Jess said.

"Who says I'm hanging out with you? Maybe I just came for the pie."

"Well you are sitting next to me, so…"

"So what? We're friend, we can hang out," Rory said.

"Are you sure your boyfriend will like that?" Jess asked.

"We're friends Jess, I'm sure he can understand that. Let's not talk about Dean anymore. How's school going?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"School is school. I go, I do the work, and I leave. Every single day," Jess said. "How's Chilton?"

"Lots of work and insane people, Paris is going crazy lately, so everything is pretty much normal on that front," Rory said. "So are you doing anything Saturday night?" she asked looking over at Jess.

"Not really, why?" Jess asked.

"My mom and your uncle have a date. He's making her dinner at our house so I'm kicked out of the house for a few hours," she joked. "I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"You don't have a date with your boyfriend?" Jess asked.

"He has to work Saturday. I need something to do, so movie Saturday night?" Rory asked.

"Um sure, sounds okay to me."

"Great, so I'll meet you at the bookstore around 7?" Rory asked.

"It's a date," Jess said. "I mean not a date date but…um….I'll see you there Rory."

Rory laughed, "I know what you meant, don't worry. We're friends; we can go see a movie together. Now since I'm done with my pie, I'm going home to see Mom. Bye Jess." Rory said walking out of the diner and heading towards her house.

* * *

Saturday night, Lorelai was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready for Luke to come over when Rory walked into her room.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said.

"Hey, I was just about to leave," Rory said.

"Are you going to meet Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'm actually hanging out with Jess tonight," Rory said.

"Wait," Lorelai said turning to look at her daughter, "I thought you said you were hanging out with Dean tonight. You said you were going to the movies with Dean."

Rory sighed, "Actually I just said that I was going to the movies. I never said with whom."

"Are you and Dean doing okay?" Lorelai asked cautiously. She knew that they hadn't hung out in a while.

"We're fine. He's been working a lot recently so I have been talking with Jess. We are just friends," Rory said.

"I'm just making sure because I wouldn't want you and Dean to break up over something like you hanging out with 'just a friend'," Lorelai said putting air quotes around just a friend.

"What's with the air quotes?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. I'm not saying that you're lying about being just friends with Jess, it's just Dean might see it differently. That's all I'm saying. Does he know about you hanging out with Jess tonight?"

"No," Rory admitted.

Lorelai frowned, "Okay, as long as your just friends then have fun, I guess." Lorelai said. She didn't like the idea that Rory wasn't telling Dean about hanging out with Jess because she knew that Dean didn't really like Jess but Rory insisted they were just friends so she was going to accept that.

"I'll see you later," Rory said walking out of the room.

Lorelai followed her out of the room, "You're not mad at me are you?"

Rory smiled, "No I'm not mad."

"Good, then have fun. Don't stay out too late." Lorelai said.

"Okay, bye Mom," Rory said as she walked out of the door.

A few minutes after Rory left, Luke walked into Lorelai's house with bags of food. Lorelai greeted him at the door with a kiss before helping him carry the bags into the kitchen.

"So what are you making for me tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I actually already prepared most everything. I cooked most of this while at the diner today right before coming over. I just need to warm it up so this should only take a few minutes," Luke said.

"Great. I am starving," Lorelai said smiling.

"You're always hungry," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled, "That is true."

* * *

Rory was standing in front of the bookstore waiting for Jess to join her. They had agreed to meet at 7 but Rory arrived a few minutes early. After standing around for a few minutes, Rory finally saw Jess walking up.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at 7," Jess said as she walked up to Rory.

"We were, I just left early. I can actually get places on time, most of the time unlike my mother who is late for most things," Rory said.

"I see, so what movie are they showing tonight?" Jess asked.

"It looks like they are showing Pippi Longstocking," Rory said.

"Never seen it," Jess replied as they walked into the bookstore. He held the door open for Rory.

Rory turned around shocked, "You've never seen Pippi?"

"No, why?"

"It is a classic, you should have seen it before," Rory replied.

"I don't watch a lot of movies," Jess said.

"Well you will be introduced to the world of Pippi Longstocking tonight, my friend," Rory said as they took a spot on Big Red, it quickly became Rory's favorite spot to sit in the makeshift theater.

Rory and Jess sat down close on the couch but not really aware of how close they were sitting to one another. Jess offered Rory some popcorn that he had bout on the way in. She smiled and took a handful of popcorn turning her attention back to the movie. Jess laughed as Rory started singing along with the opening music causing Rory to give him an evil stare.

"Don't laugh at me," Rory said.

"Well you're the one singing along," Jess said.

"So, is something that my mom and I do," Rory said.

"You know that you really don't have a good singing voice," Jess said.

Rory laughed, "Oh I know, I have no talent when it comes to that. I'm terrible at singing."

"Yeah, don't give up on school to pursue a singing career anytime soon," Jess joked.

"I have no intention to ever do anything like that, trust me," Rory said.

"Good," Jess replied. He slid his arm around the back of the couch behind where Rory was sitting. Rory didn't pay much mind to the gesture since she and Jess were only friends.

* * *

Back at Lorelai's house, Luke and Lorelai had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch watching TV. Lorelai was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. She settled on an old episode of Friends that was on TV. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai while she snuggled up closer to him.

"Did you know that Jess was hanging out with Rory tonight?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head, "No, I didn't. He mentioned something about going to see a movie tonight though. Why?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Just wondering. Rory told me she was going to the movies but I thought she meant with Dean but it turns out she went with Jess."

"Is that a problem?" Luke asked.

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I mean, I know that Rory and Jess are friends. She was his first friend when he moved here. I just worry that this is going to affect her relationship with Dean." Lorelai explained.

"Do you think something is going to happen between Rory and Jess?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sat up and looked at Luke, "No I don't, not really anyways. Jess seems like he is doing a lot better than when he first moved here and I think that is because Rory has helped him. The two have spent a lot of time together recently. Rory isn't the type to do anything like that when she is in a relationship with another guy. They are just getting really close and it's kind of scary that they are getting this close when it seems her and Dean are drifting apart. Dean is not exactly a fan of the two of them hanging out."

Luke sighed, "Like you said Rory isn't the type to do anything with someone else like that. I don't think Jess is like that either. I think they are just good friends, that's all. They have a lot of similar interests but I think that's it."

Lorelai snuggled back closer to Luke, "I guess you're right. I'm just worried about her because I don't want her to screw up this thing she has with Dean. I mean if she was no longer happy with Dean then she could break-up with him but I don't want her to accidently start anything with someone else while she's in a relationship."

Luke started rubbing her arm, "I know. Rory isn't they type though like you said. She wouldn't do something like that."

"I know but I'm a mom and moms worry," Lorelai said.

"I understand," Luke replied. They both turned their attention back to the TV as the lay cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

Once their movie was over, Jess and Rory were walking down the streets of Stars Hollow. They decide to walk around for a little while before heading to Rory's house.

"So that movie is considered a classic?" Jess asked.

"Not sure if it is a classic by everyone else's standards but to my mom and me it is a classic, why?" Rory asked looking over at Jess.

"I just…I don't know…forget I asked," Jess said.

"No, what were you going to say?" Rory asked. Jess remained quiet. "Did you like the movie?"

Jess shook his head, "Actually, I didn't really like it."

Rory slapped his arm playfully, "How could you not like that movie?"

"I just didn't like it. Not really my type of movie," Jess said.

"Oh come on, it's a good movie."

"Not really, sorry," Jess said.

"Oh you just do not know good movies Jess," Rory replied.

"Oh I know good movies and that was not one of them."

"I don't know if I can be friends with someone who doesn't like Pippi Longstocking," Rory said.

Jess smirked, "Fine then we can't be friends," he teased.

Rory laughed, "I can make you the exception. Well maybe, I mean you're the only person in town that I can really talk to about books. No one has read half the books I have. I need a friend like you to talk too," she said.

Jess laughed. Rory decided that they had walked around long enough and decided it was getting late so she should head back to the house. Jess and Rory turned around to head back to the house and noticed a tall figure watching them. As they walked closer, Rory noticed it was Dean watching them with an unpleased look on his face.

"Looks like your boyfriend is pissed," Jess said.

"Um yeah, I should go talk to him," Rory said.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I need too. I'll see you around Jess," Rory said now walking towards Dean.

"See you around," Jess said as he turned to walk back towards the diner.

Rory walked over to Dean. As she got even closer to him, she could see how pissed off he really was. He looked like he was ready to kill Jess.

"Hey," Rory greeted shyly as she approached Dean.

"What are you doing with him?" Dean asked.

"We were just hanging out," Rory explained. She started walking back towards her house. Dean quickly followed her needing to talk to her about what she was doing with Jess.

"Just hanging out?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yeah, that's all. We went to the movies and that's it," Rory replied.

"You know how I feel about him," Dean said.

Rory sighed, "I know but he is just a friend Dean."

"I still don't like him."

"What I can't have friends that you don't like?" Rory asked. She was beginning to get angry at the tone Dean was using.

"I just don't like him. He is no good for you," Dean said.

"I think I know what's good or bad for me Dean." Rory said. They were now standing in her front yard. "I can choose my own friends. Jess and I are just friends. It is nice to have someone to talk to about books that I have read. You don't really read but Jess does. I like that I can talk to him about that."

"He's not a good guy Rory," Dean said.

"How would you know? You judged him before even knowing him. He's changed since he arrived in Stars Hollow; he is not a bad guy." Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hanging out with him?" Dean asked.

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. The only reason I was out with him tonight is because Luke and my mom had a date at the house. I would have done something with you but you were working."

"You still could have told me." Dean said.

"I know." Rory replied. "I'm going inside now, I'll see you tomorrow?" Rory asked hopefully. She hoped that Dean wasn't too mad with her about hanging out with Jess.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Okay then," Rory said. "Bye Dean," she said opening the door to her house. Dean gave her a small wave before walking out of the yard. He didn't even give her a kiss goodbye. Rory could tell by his body language that he was still angry with her. She sighed and walked into the house.

* * *

Rory walked into the living room and noticed that the TV was still on. She looked over to the couch and noticed her mother and Luke were sleeping. Luke was propped up in the corner of the couch with his arm around Lorelai. She had her head on his chest. Rory smiled over at them, noting that her mother looked happier than she had seen her in a while, even in her sleep. Rory walked over to the couch and gently shook her mother's shoulder. Lorelai rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hey Rory," she said quietly trying to fight off a yawn.

"Hey, I just got home and you two were sleeping. I figured that you didn't need to sleep on the couch all night so I had to wake you up," Rory explained.

Lorelai looked over at Luke sleeping and smiled, "Yeah and Luke probably needs to get home to Jess. How did your night with Jess go?" she asked.

Lorelai noticed a sad expression cross Rory's face, "Let's talk about it in the morning. I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed now," Rory said walking off in the direction of her room.

Lorelai got off the couch to follow her, "Is everything okay?" she whispered.

Rory nodded her head, "Yeah everything is fine. I'm just tired, we can talk in the morning," she said before walking into her bedroom and shutting the door.

Lorelai walked back over to the couch where Luke was sleeping and shook him to wake him up. He stretched as he sat up off the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked yawning.

Lorelai smiled, "It seems we fell asleep watching TV. Rory came home and found us sleeping. Now I would love for you to come upstairs with me and spend the night but I know you need to get back to Jess which is why I woke you up."

"Yeah, I probably should get back. I have to open the diner in the morning anyways." Luke said standing up from the couch and walking towards the door. Lorelai followed him. Luke opened the door and walked out onto the porch; Lorelai stepped outside with him.

"Thanks for tonight Luke. It was a nice way to end this stressful week," Lorelai said.

"Anytime Lorelai," Luke said stepping closer towards her. Lorelai reached up and grabbed his head pulling him closer. She crashed her lips onto his pulling him into a passionate kiss. Luke ran his hands through her hair holding onto her. Lorelai broke away and smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Of course, you will. You have to feed me and give me coffee."

"How could I forget that?" he asked sarcastically.

Lorelai laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow Luke." She gave him one last peck on the lips before he turned to walk away. Lorelai stood on the porch watching him climb into this truck and drive away. Once he was out of sight, Lorelai walked back into the house. She slowly climbed the stairs leading up to her bedroom. Once she was in her room, she climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that had been there ever since she started dating Luke. He was much different from Christopher and that is exactly why she loved him.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**So this chapter may have not been much but it is something.**

**Also, how do you guys feel about Rory and Jess? Do you like Rory with Dean? Or should I write more Jess/Rory drama into the story? Leave your opinions down below and I will consider what you guys say and try to incorporate into the story.**

**Hopefully the next update won't take as long considering I already have one or two directions I want the chapter to go in. There may be some more drama coming up for Luke and Lorelai, not too much but there may be some tension formed.**


	17. Talks, Dates and Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and discovered Rory sitting at the table with two cups of coffee. As she walked by the table, Rory handed her one of the cups.

"Oh thank you my child," Lorelai said as she sat down at the table.

"No problem," Rory said.

"So what was up with you last night? When you came in, you looked upset about something," Lorelai said.

"Well Dean and I got into an argument," Rory admitted.

"What? When? I thought you were hanging out with Jess last night. When did you see Dean?"

"After the movies, Jess and I decided to walk around town for a little while. Dean saw us walking around together."

"Were you and Jess doing something besides just walking around?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"What? No we were just walking around talking," Rory said defending herself.

"I know, I know; just making sure that he didn't try anything. You two were talking and Dean got mad?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "So what happened after that?"

"Jess went back to the diner and I went to talk to Dean. Dean ended up walking me home." Rory answered.

"Okay, so what did Dean say about you and Jess?"

"He got mad that I didn't tell him but honestly I didn't even think about it. Jess and I are just friends. Us hanging out was no big deal to me." Rory said.

"I know you don't think it is a big deal to you but you have to look at this from Dean's point of view. While your boyfriend is at work, you are off hanging out with another guy. We know that you and Jess are just friends but Dean probably sees it differently."

"Yeah, I guess so," Rory said.

"You wouldn't like it if Dean was spending his free time with another girl while you are busy, would you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory made a look of disgust and shook her head, No, I wouldn't."

Lorelai laughed, "So see, you just need to talk to Dean about all of this and maybe not hang out with Jess so much."

"Jess is my friend though, I don't want to ditch him just for Dean. That doesn't seem right."

"No it doesn't, especially since you two are close friends. You can try and make Dean see that you two are just friends," Lorelai suggested.

"I will go talk to him later," Rory announced.

"Good but in the meantime, Luke's for breakfast?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Rory said.

"Ok, let's go," Lorelai said walking towards the front door. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her coat before heading out the door towards Luke's with Rory close behind.

* * *

"Oh Lucas," Lorelai called out as she walked into the diner. She walked and sat down at a table with Rory.

"I told you not to call me that," Luke said as he walked over with their coffee. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he placed their coffees in front of them.

"Just trying to get your attention," Lorelai said. "I want pancakes with a side of bacon please."

"I'll have the same," Rory said.

"Coming right up," Luke said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So what are you going to say to Dean?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure. I might just do like you said and try to make him see that we are just friends."

"Hopefully he will understand," Lorelai said as she drank her coffee.

"Hopefully, I'll think about what I want to say to him." Rory said.

"I'm sure that he will understand. Dean seems like an understanding guy," Lorelai said.

Luke set their plates in front of them before walking to tend to his other diner patrons. Rory remained quiet while she ate thinking about what she wanted to say to Dean. She hoped that he wouldn't be too mad. Lorelai stayed quiet as well giving Rory time to think. She knew her daughter was really worried about talking to Dean. Rory was finished with her breakfast when she saw Dean walk past the diner.

"I'm going to talk to Dean," Rory said standing up from the table.

"Good luck," Lorelai yelled as Rory walked out of the diner.

"No yelling Lorelai," Luke said as he approached the table.

"Sorry. Rory was just leaving. She is ditching me for her boyfriend but my boyfriend is here now so I'm not too upset," she said smirking.

"Well if your boyfriend is here, I guess I should leave," Luke joked. He walked back behind the counter.

Lorelai laughed as she got up to follow him. She walked over to the counter and sat down on her stool, "No don't leave me. You have to keep me entertained since Rory left."

"I can't keep you entertained. I have a diner to run," Luke said.

"Fine, I will find a way to keep myself entertained." Lorelai said.

* * *

"Hey Dean, wait up," Rory called.

Dean turned around at the sound of Rory's voice. Rory could tell by his expression that he was still angry about last night but she also noticed that he didn't look as angry when he saw her and Jess together. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Rory to walk over to him.

"Are you busy now?" Rory asked.

"Not really, why?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk about last night?" Rory asked.

"We talked last night."

"Not really Dean. I would like to talk again. Now that you're not as mad," Rory said. "Please, let's talk."

Dean sighed, "Okay where do you want to talk?"

"We can go sit in the gazebo, I guess. I do not think that my mom would like it if we were alone in the house together," Rory joked.

Dean let a small smile cross his face, "Okay gazebo it is."

Rory walked over to the gazebo and sat down, "I'm sorry for not telling you about hanging out with Jess. I just didn't think about telling you because I did not think that it was that big of a deal."

"Well it was a big deal to me," Dean admitted.

"I know. I know that now. My mom helped me to realize that. Jess and I are just friends though."

"You have already sat that several times before," Dean said.

"I will keep saying it until you understand that is all we are," Rory said.

Dean stayed quiet.

"When I first moved here you were one of the first people that I met. You were my first friend and now you are my boyfriend. When Jess first moved here, I was his first friend. That's all we are going to be. I'm one of Jess' only friends here in Stars Hollow." Rory said.

"You should have told me about you going to the movies with Jess," Dean said.

"It that all you're mad about? That I didn't tell you?" Rory asked.

"Sort of," Dean replied.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"I am mad that you didn't tell me about how you were going to the movies with Jess. I don't like it that you feel you need to hide that from me," Dean said.

"I did not feel like I had to keep it from you. I just forgot to tell you. It slipped my mind because I did not see you much last week." Rory replied.

"It felt like you were hiding it from me because you know I don't like Jess." Dean said.

"I know. You don't even know Jess though. You just don't like him because he's a guy and he is a close friend," Rory said.

"Well that's true," Dean said.

Rory smiled, "You never gave him a chance. He is not a bad guy." Dean didn't say anything in response.

"Look, I would never cheat on you. I have seen firsthand what cheating does to a relationship and to people and I could never hurt someone in that way. I could never be that person."

"Were you cheated on before or something?" Dean asked.

"No, not really but I still know what it feels like. The reason my mom and I moved to Stars Hollow is because my parents divorced," Rory said.

"Yeah, you told me that before," Dean replied.

"I never told you the reason for the divorce though," Rory paused. "My dad was always away on business trips leaving my mom and I at home all the time. Turns out while my dad was away, he would go visit this woman named Sherry in Boston. He was cheating on my mother with this woman."

"Oh wow Rory, I didn't know." Dean said reaching out for her hand.

"I know. I found out that he cheated once before when I was young but my mother forgave him because she wanted us to remain a family. She did not want to break up the family because she thought I needed my dad in my life. He promised that he would not do it again but he did it again. When I found out if felt like he had betrayed me too, especially when he announced that he was engaged and having a baby with this woman after we moved here," Rory explained.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Your dad sounds like a real jerk," Dean said quickly before realizing what he said. "Wait, I should not have said that."

Rory laughed, "It is okay. Everyone has an opinion. I'm not his biggest fan right now." Rory paused, "So are we okay?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah we are okay. I'll just have to accept the fact that you and Jess are friends."

Rory smiled back, "Great so are you free sometimes soon so we can spend time together?"

"I have work this afternoon but I'm free most of this week. If we can do something then," Dean said.

"We should be able too. When do you have to go to work?" Rory asked.

Dean looked at his watch, "In just a few minutes actually, why?"

"I was going to see if we could have lunch together but you're busy. I should get back to my mom no, before Luke kills her. I'm sure she has annoyed him enough this morning."

Dean laughed, "Okay, I'll see you later."

Rory and Dean stood up. They shared a quick kiss before Rory walked off in the direction of the diner and Dean walked off to Doose's market.

* * *

Back in the diner, Lorelai was sitting at the counter on her favorite stool.

"Oh come on Luke, play bagel hockey with me," Lorelai begged. She had already asked him several times and was shot down.

"Lorelai, I have a diner to run." Luke said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Lorelai smiled, "Nope. I can stay here and talk to my hot hunk of a boyfriend all day if I want too."

Luke looked up when he heard the diner bells ring out, "Oh thank god," Luke said when he noticed it was Rory coming through the door.

"What?" Lorelai asked. Luke pointed to who was standing behind her. Lorelai turned around and smiled, "Oh hey Rory."

"Please, please take your mother home for a few minutes. She has been here all morning." Luke said as Rory sat down next to her mother.

"Luke claims that I am annoying him. When I have ever annoyed anyone?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…" Rory said smirking.

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled in mock-offense causing Luke and Rory to laugh. "Moving on from that, how did your talk with Dean go?"

"The talk was great actually," Rory said.

"So everything is good between you two?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smiled, "Yeah everything is good."

Lorelai nodded, "Well since my daughter is back, I choose to no longer grace you with my presence." She said looking over at Luke.

"Finally, she leaves," Luke said sarcastically.

"Just for that comment, you get no goodbye kiss." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and leaned over the counter, "Yeah you are," she said before giving Luke a quick goodbye kiss. "I'll see you later," she said before walking out the diner door with Rory following her.

* * *

Later that week on Friday night, Lorelai and Rory were sitting at home in Rory's room. Emily had called and canceled Friday night dinner because they had other plans. Rory was getting ready for her date with Dean with the assistance of Lorelai, of course.

"So what are you and Dean doing tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"We are going out to dinner and then a movie but we're going to the movies in Hartford," Rory said as she was looking through her closet.

"Ahh sounds like fun. So you two are in a good place again after that whole Jess thing?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, like I told you after Dean and I talked, we're good. He said he was going to try and accept the fact that Jess and I are friends since I assured him several times that we are just friends."

Lorelai smiled, "That's good then. I'm glad that you two worked things out. Dean seems like a good guy."

Rory quickly found an outfit and pulled it out of her closet. Lorelai left the room to allow her to change. She closed the door behind her. She walked over to Luke who was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner. Lorelai invited him over when she found out Rory was going on a date with Dean.

"She almost ready?" Luke asked looking over at Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, she finally decided on an outfit."

Rory opened the door to her room now fully dressed. "How does this look?" she asked.

Lorelai smiled, "You look great but it is missing something," she said thinking, "Oh I know. I have a necklace that will match perfectly with that outfit. Be right back!" Lorelai called out as she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Luke and Rory were left downstairs.

"You look nice," Luke commented quietly.

Rory smiled, "Thanks Luke." Luke smiled back.

A few minutes later Lorelai reappeared in the kitchen holding a necklace. She walked over to Rory and clasped the necklace around her neck. Rory turned around and Lorelai smiled at her. "That does it. Now your outfit is completely put together. You look beautiful."

Rory walked over to the door when she heard someone knocking. She opened the door and saw Dean standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Dean," Rory greeted.

"Hey Rory," Dean replied.

"Mom, Dean's here, we're leaving," Rory said as she was walking out the door.

"Okay, don't stay out too late. Have fun," Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen, "but not too much fun!" she scolded as she waved to Rory who was climbing into Dean's car.

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen after watching Rory and Dean drive off. She walked up behind Luke and wrapped her arms around him. "How much longer for dinner?"

Luke turned around, "Actually it is all finished now. Why?"

Lorelai smiled, "Well I had something in mind now that we are all alone," she said playing with the buttons on his flannel shirt.

Luke placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer, "Really? Like what?" he whispered huskily.

"Well something that starts with this," Lorelai said pulling him into a kiss, "and then moves to something like this," she said placing light kisses down his jawline and onto his neck. Luke sighed softly pulling her in as close as possible.

Lorelai stepped away from Luke and grabbed his hand, "Then we go upstairs and continue this," she said leading him up the stairs to her bedroom. Luke smiled as he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

In Hartford, Rory and Dean were sitting in the restaurant eating dinner.

"I'm happy that you finally got time off from work," Rory said smiling.

"Me too," Dean replied.

"We haven't been on a date in a while," Rory said.

"I know but we are here tonight. So how are things going at school?" Dean asked.

Rory sighed, "Busy. Paris is going crazy as usual. Exams are soon so everybody is stressing out over them. I have the paper to worry about as well as all my classes."

Dean smiled, "Don't stress out, I'm sure you will do just fine."

"Oh I already have my exam studying schedule all planned out so for the next two weeks, I'm going to be super busy," Rory said.

"Of course you already have everything planned out, that's what you do. Is there any time for us in your schedule?" Dean asked.

"There is a little bit of time for you," Rory replied.

Rory and Dean finished their dinner and dessert. Throughout dinner, they talked about school and how they would spend their break from school together. Since their breaks were at the same time, they would have lots of time to spend with one another. After leaving the restaurant, Dean and Rory headed to the movie theater in Hartford.

* * *

After the movie, Dean and Rory headed back to Stars Hollow. Once they were back at Rory's house, Dean walked her to the front door.

"I had a fun time tonight," Dean said.

"I did too," Rory replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole Jess thing. I should not have freaked out like that," Dean said.

"It's fine. I'm over it. Let's not focus on that anymore." Rory replied.

"Okay, well then I guess I should get on my way," Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess," Rory said before Dean leaned down and kissed her. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer towards her.

A few minutes later, Luke opened up the door to find the two teens liplocked. When he cleared his throat, they jumped apart. Lorelai walked towards the door to see Rory and Dean standing there looking embarrassed.

"Hey Mom, Luke," Rory said.

"Hi, what happened here?" Lorelai asked.

"I was just going to leave," Dean said.

"Bye Dean," Rory said as Dean walked back out to his car and drove away.

"I'm just going to go inside," Rory said. Luke and Lorelai stepped out of her way allowing her into the house.

"What was that all about?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"I walked out and they were…" Luke said drifting off, embarrassed to have caught them kissing.

Lorelai looked confused then realized what he was talking about, "Ohhh I see. They're teenagers Luke. It's not like they were going to carry it any further out here on the porch."

"You're okay with that?" Luke asked.

"With what? Them kissing? Yeah, it's what people in a relationship do. They're fine. They were kissing out here on the front porch where I could see them if I opened the door and where Babette could see them from her house. They were just kissing, it's fine. When I was Rory's age, I was already pregnant with her. Rory is not me though, she's going to be fine," Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, I have to go into the Inn tomorrow but I will come by for breakfast but I'm not sure if I will have time to come by for lunch. I'm going to be busy tomorrow."

"Well I will see you for breakfast then," Luke said walking off the porch.

"Hey, wait," Lorelai said pulling him back for a kiss. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Now you can leave," she said smiling.

"Goodnight, Crazy Lady," Luke said.

Lorelai laughed, "Goodnight Burger Boy."

Lorelai walked back inside the house after watching Luke leave and headed to Rory's room. She walked in Rory's room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"So Luke caught you two?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked over at her mother embarrassed, "Yeah he did."

"Oh that's embarrassing," Lorelai replied trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh, it was so awkward," Rory said.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing anymore. Trust me I know the feeling. I was caught by my parents when I was younger too. Not that Luke's your dad but he is an older male figure. Plus you have caught Luke and I together before, that was embarrassing for me," Lorelai said. "One day when you are older and I mean much much older, you can laugh at your kids when they get embarrassed. So how did your date tonight do?"

"It went fine. The movie sucked but dinner was great. How did your date go?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled, "It was fine too. I'm going to bed now. I have to get up early and go to the Inn in the morning. Goodnight sweetie," she said walking out of Rory's room.

"Goodnight Mom," Rory replied.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai was at the diner early for breakfast. She walked in and sat at the counter. Luke brought over her coffee when he saw her walking in.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"At home asleep, it's too early for her. It's too early for me for a Saturday but I have to work so I'm here," Lorelai responded.

Luke smiled, "You want your usual?" Lorelai nodded. Luke gave the order to Cesar before walking back to the counter.

"Are you sure you cannot come by for lunch?" Luke asked.

"I told you last night that I'm busy today. I will try but I'm not making any guarantees. I have a lot to do at the Inn today," Lorelai said. "But I can definitely come by for dinner."

"That sounds good to me then," Luke said as he placed Lorelai's plate in front of her.

Luke walked away as Lorelai began to eat her breakfast. He stopped by to refill her coffee cup a few times while tending to the other customers. After she ate her breakfast, Lorelai got up from her stool and walked to the edge of the counter where Luke was standing.

"Leaving already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm finished now. I can't really hang out and entertain you this morning. I know you will miss me," Lorelai teased.

"I will definitely miss you," Luke replied.

Lorelai leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you later Lucas."

"Don't call me that," Luke said.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Maybe you'll find out later," Luke whispered.

Lorelai laughed, "In that case, I will definitely see you later. Bye Luke."

Luke smiled, "Bye Lorelai," he said as she walked out of the diner door.

* * *

Later at the Inn, Lorelai was in the kitchen talking to Sookie. She was helping Sookie plan the menu for an upcoming dinner she was hosting.

"These people are so picky," Lorelai said looking through the guidelines she was given by the guests.

"And allergic to everything," Sookie said. "What am I supposed to cook for them?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Just give them some water, that's about all we have for them."

"I'll figure something out." Sookie said. "I actually have some news."

"Oooooh what kind of news? Good or bad?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh definitely good," Sookie said.

"Well what is it?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Jackson and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant," Sookie announced.

Lorelai got up and hugged Sookie, "Sookie, that's great!"

"I know. I'm really excited."

"How did Jackson take the news?" Lorelai asked.

"He was weird about it at first. He went on and on about how we couldn't afford the baby, even though we can. He was shocked about it for a while. He just sat there with a calculator for hours going through our expenses. He's excited about it now though. I was able to calm him down," Sookie explained.

"Awww a little baby, that's so great. I remember when Rory was just a little baby," Lorelai said. "She was so tiny."

"Well babies are tiny," Sookie said.

"I know that. She was just so little. I was scared that I was going to break her or something, it's weird having this whole other person to care for." Lorelai said.

"Now you're making me nervous," Sookie said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean too. I was nervous too. I was only sixteen. You're going to be fine, every parent is nervous about their baby. You'll get the hang out it though." Lorelai said.

"I guess so," Sookie replied.

Michel walked into the kitchen, "Lorelai there is someone here to see you," he said.

"Who it is Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, some man was just asking for you," Michel said.

Lorelai turned to Sookie, "That might be Luke. I'll talk to you later Sookie." She said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lorelai walked to the front desk to see Christopher standing there.

Lorelai walked over to him, "Christopher what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came by to see you Lor," Chris replied.

"There's no reason for you to be here. Why aren't you at home with your fiancée?" Lorelai asked.

"That's why I am here. I want to talk to you. I'm sorry about everything that happened between us Lorelai. I'm sorry for screwing up our marriage." Chris said.

"I'm over that Christopher. We're divorced. You have moved on with Sherry. I have moved on as well," Lorelai said.

"You have?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Luke now. You've met him," Lorelai said.

"That diner guy? He's so beneath you Lorelai." Chris smirked.

"No he's not. He is more than just that diner guy. He's great for me actually." Lorelai said. "Why do you care anyways?"

Luke walked through the front door of the inn unknown to Lorelai and Christopher. He stopped when he seen Lorelai chatting with Chris.

"I realized that I made a mistake with Sherry. I do not want to be with her. I don't love Sherry. I do not want to be with her because I am still in love with you," Chris said stepping closer to Lorelai. Before Lorelai could respond, Chris wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. Lorelai tried to push him away but Chris tightened his grip pulling her in closer.

After a few minutes Lorelai finally managed to push him away, "Christopher," she whispered angrily. She glanced down at the ground before looking over and seeing Luke standing in the doorway of the Inn holding a take-out bag of food. She noticed his look change from anger to hurt.

Lorelai gasped, "Luke."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know. So you can see that I went the Rory/Dean route. I liked Dean but I didn't like how they made his character possessive. He was a little creepy as well once other guys entered the picture. I always liked Jess as well. It's hard for me to choose which boyfriend of Rory's I like.**

**Also if you read my other story, Finding The Way Back, there should be an update soon. I have been sick/still am sick so updates are coming slower than usual. Sorry.**

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it.**

**Jntvfreak24: I'm going to try and write more Rory and Dean from here on out. I have a few things in the works. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm trying to keep them together. Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Literaitlover13: I'm going with the Dean route for now, may change in the future, not sure. I like Jess and Rory together too. Jess was better suited for Rory, especially once he got his life together. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Allessandramari: True. I noticed the writers tend to forget things in this show a lot. It is always hard for me to choose which boyfriend of Rory's I like better. Thanks for leaving a review.**


End file.
